Kuro dorobó
by AkashiIcha
Summary: Mencuri bukan keinginannya, Mencuri bukan pekerjaannya, Mencuri bukan Hobinya, tapi dengan mencuri dia berharap dapat bertemu dengan 'Mereka' (karena Akun Saya tak bisa dibuka Saya upload ulang, jika mau baca cerita selanjutnya langsung ke chp 6)
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Sebelum masuk cerita Saya akan sedikit menjelaskan, ini adalah Fanfic Saya dari ffn, berhubung Akun Saya tak bisa dibuka Saya putuskan untuk mempublishnya disini, ada beberapa kata typo yang Saya benarkan alur cerita masih tetap sama dengan yang ada di ffn. Terima kasih

Kuro dorobō

chapter 1

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

pair : Naru... masih belum terfikirkan, bolehlah kasih pendapat ^^

rated : T

Genre : adventure (mungkin) (silahkan tentukan sendiri :D )

Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, imajinasi liar author, EYD berantakan,

-Ivera1412-

'Tap. tap. tap.'

Suara langkah kaki menggema dijalanan yang sepi, karena memang malam telah larut,

"Cepat kejar Dia, Dia berhasil mencuri Katana milik Kakuzu-san," teriak inspektur polisi Tokyo,

Mendengar peritah dari sang atasan para polisi langsung melakukan pengejar pada Sang pencuri, Dengan lihai sang pencuri meloncat dari atap gedung ke gedung lainnya, Sampai akhirnya Ia sampai di sebuah gedung yang jarak dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya cukup jauh, Ia berhenti dan menarik nafas, Melihat itu sang inspektur polisi menyeringai kemenangan,

"Menyerahlah 'Kuro dorobō' tak ada jalan untukmu kabur" teriak sang inspektur menggunakan Megafon a.k.a Toa dari bawah gedung.

Pencuri yang dipanggil 'Kuro dorobō' hanya menyeringai, Ia mundur sedikit mengambil ancang-ancang, berlari dengan cepat dan langsung meloncat,

Seluruh polisi termasuk Inspektur itu membelalakan matanya saat melihat kenekatan sang pencuri. Dengan gerakan slowmotion Sang pencuri melompat tinggi dan tepat dibelakangnya bulan purnama bersinar terang (silahkan bayangkan)

'jpreet. jpreet. jpreeet'

Cahaya kamera mengarah pada sang pencuri, ternyata bukan hanya polisi yang mengejar sang pencuri fenomenal melainkan para pemburu beritapun ikut andil dalam pengejaran.

'Hup'

'Kuro dorobō' pun mendarat dengan sempurna, Ia melirik inspektur kepolisian itu, dan tak lupa memberikan seringai mengejeknya, hingga akhirnya Pencuri itu hilang di kegelapan malam,

"Awas Kau 'Kuro dorobō' " teriak sang Inspektur murka,

Sedangkan pemilik katana a.k.a Kakuzu kini tengah meratapi nasibnya, "Katanaku yang berjuta-juta Yen" gumamnya

-Ivera-

Markas pusat kepolisian Tokyo,

"Apa?! Kau tak berhasil menangkap pencuri itu?! 'Kuro dorobō' itu..." ujar kepala polisi a.k.a Uchiha Fugaku dengan raut kesal bercampur marah,

"Ma-maafkan Saya Uchiha-sama," ujar Inspektur itu takut-takut,

"Ya tak apa, memang harus kuakui Dia hebat, lain kali Aku yang akan menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri" ujar Fugaku, Ia mengepalkan tangannya pertanda sedang menahan emosi,

-Ivera-

Disisi lain, 'Kuro dorobō' tengah melihat katana yang berhasil ia curi, "Cih, ini bukan benda yangku cari" gumamnya, Ia melempar katana itu ke dalam bak sampah yang tak jauh dari sana. Inilah yang tak disukai oleh polisi dari si 'kuro dorobō' Setelah Ia mencuri, Dia selalu membuangnya dimanapun, ntah di pembuangan sampah atau di gang-gang kecil, Polisi akhirnya merasa dipermainkan dan akhirnya Dia menjadi musuh utama kepolisian pusat.

-Ivera-

Angin berhembus kencang melambai-lambaikan tudung yang dipakainya, Ia menatap langit malam yang hanya diterangi sinar rembulan, "Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan 'Mereka'?" gumamnya entah pada siapa,

Ia berjalan ke arah apartemennya, Ia meloncat-locat di atap rumah-rumah yang Ia lewati, dan masuk ke apartemennya melalui jendela. Perlahan Ia membuka tudung kepalanya, rambut hitam jabriknya mencuat dari dalam, Ia juga memcopot rambut hitamnya, dan nampak rambut pirang cerah jabrik. Kontak lensa Hitamnyapun Ia copot, menampilkan maniak shappire indah, "Hah, Lelahnya" ujarnya, Ia langsung mencopot semua pakaiannya yang menyisakan boxer birunya, dengan malas Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

-Ivera-

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha Academy,

"Hey, hey, Kalian melihat berita tadi pagi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang, a.k.a Yamanaka Ino,

"Ah ya aku lihat, 'Kuro dorobō' mencuri lagikan?" ujar gadis bercempol dua a.k.a Tenten,

"Iya benar, dan seperti biasa Ia berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi, Dia benar-benar keren" ujar Ino dengan semangatnya,

"Ta-tapikan Dia seorang penjahat, Ki-Kita tak boleh mendukungnya" ujar gadis berambut indigo a.k.a Hyuga Hinata,

"Kita tak mendukungnya Hinata, hanya mengagumi" ujar gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi terdiam a.k.a Haruno Sakura,

Acara bergosip ria itu pun terganggu dengan datangnya suara cempreng,

"Ohayou Minna" teriak pemuda pirang dari arah pintu masuk a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto,

"Yo Naruto, Kau tak terlambat?" sapa pemuda berambut coklat tak kalah energik dari Naruto a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba,

"HeHe, Ntahlah Kiba, mungkin bangunku kepagian" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya,

"Ck. si baka itu, pagi-pagi sudah berteriak begitu," gumam Ino yang merasa terganggu,

"Yo, Ino, Hinata, Sakura-chan, Tenten, Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" sapa Naruto masih dengan semangatnya,

"Bukan urusanmu baka-Naruto," ujar Tenten sinis,

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Seperti biasa, Mereka membicarakan 'Kuro dorobō' yang berhasil mencuri dan lolos dari pengejaran polisi, Aku kagum sekali padanya" terang Kiba,

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ke Arah bangkunya! "Yo teme." sapa Naruto pada pemuda berambut dark-blue dengan model pantat ayam, yang ntah mengapa banyak disukai para gadis, terbukti dari fans girlsnya yang banyak a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari kepala polisi Tokyo

"Urusai dobe" ujar sasuke merasa terganggu,

Naruto dengan santai duduk dibangku sebelahnya dan langsung berceloteh tentang 'Kuro dorobō', "Kau tau teme, pencuri itu keren sekali, Ia mencuri meski disana banyak polisi, dan hebatnya lagi, Ia bisa lolos," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan kagum,

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara, "Dia hanya pencuri yang ingin terkenal, sebentar lagi Dia pasti akan tertangkap" ujar Sasuke, Ia sedikit 'tersindir' dengan perkataan Naruto, seolah Ia berkata Ayahnya itu payah,

"Benarkah?! Lalu, siapa yang akan menangkapnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran,

"Aku sendiri yang akan menangkapnya, lalu sebelumku jebloskan ke penjara, Aku akan membuka identitasnya di depan publik, Agar semua orang tahu bahwa pencuri amatiran itu sudah kutangkap" jawab Sasuke dengan OOCnya,

Sasuke akan menjadi banyak bicara jika menyinggung tentang 'Kuro dorobō' Ia kesal pada pencuri itu, karna Dia ayahnya sering stress, "Bagaimana caramu menangkapnya teme? Kau hanya anak sekolah biasa, HaHaHa" ejek Naruto,

"Urusai dobe, Aku punya cara tersendiri untuk itu, dan Tou-sanpun sudah menyetujuinya" ujar Sasuke misterus, tak lupa dengan seringai yang membuat para fansgirlsnya Histeris,

-Ivera-

Saat Istirahat,

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji serta Sasuke (yang tidak biasanya ikut dengan Mereka)

"(krauk) Kalian tau (krauk) ada rumor (krauk) katanya (glek) 'Kuro dorobō' itu (krauk) seorang remaja (krauk) seperti Kita (glek)" ujar pemuda tambun a.k.a Akimichi Chouji mengawali pembicaraan,

Keempat remaja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chouji yang masih asyik dengan kripik kentangnya,"Kau dapat darimana info itu? Aku baru mendengarnya" tanya Kiba penasaran, mewakili rasa penasaran ketiga teman-temannya,

"Kau taukan (krauk) Ayah Shikamaru itu detektif (krauk) Saat Aku bermain ke rumahnya (krauk) tanpa sengaja aku mendengar (glek) pembicaraan Ayahnya ntah dengan siapa, dan Aku mendengar pencuri itu seorang pemuda, yaa seperti Kita" jawab Chouji.

"Benarkah?! Wah berarti Dia anak yang jenius dan pintar bela diri, Aku semakin ingin tau siapa Dia sebenarnya, Ya kan Naruto?" ujar Kiba, Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah melamun,

"Ah. Umm" ujar Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya,

"kenapa Kau berfikirkan Dia jenius dan pintar beladiri?" tanya Sasuke,

Kiba mengambil posisi layaknya seorang detektif, "Itu karna Dia bisa melewati penjaga dengan mudahnya, dan melumpuhkannya dengan tangan kosong," terang Kiba,

"Hoammzz, Darimana Kau tau Dia menggunakan tangan kosong?" tanya pemuda berambut seperti Nanas dengan tampang malas, tapi jangan pandang sebelah mata karna Dia pemalas, bagaimanapun Dia seorang jenius a.k.a Narra Shikamaru,

"HeHe Entahlah" jawabnya dengan tertawa tanggung membuat orang-orang disana sweatdrop,

Sasuke melirik Naruto, Ia merasa Aneh karna biasanya Naruto akan semangat jika sedang membicarakan sii pencuri, 'Aneh' batin Sasuke,

"Hey Naruto, kenapa Kau dari tadi diam saja?" tanya Kiba yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah naruto,

"Ah Aku tak apa,Aku pergi dulu, Jaa" ujar Naruto beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah, meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

-Ivera-

Naruto berjalan ke arah taman belakang, Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan siswa-siswi yang Ia tabrak, Ia terus berjalan dengan menundukan kepala, tangannya memegang kalung kristal berwarna hijau(?) (pasti readers taulah kalung yang mana),

'Kau harus tenang Naru, tenang, hufftt' batin Naruto menenangkan diri sendiri, tanpa Ia sadari seseorang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan.

-Ivera-

"Hmm. Hoshigaki Kisame, Dia memiliki 1 Katana, aku harus memeriksanya, semoga saja Dia salah satu dari 'Mereka' " gumam Naruto yang kini tengah di Apartemennya, Ia tengah browsing untuk mencari siapa saja yang mempunyai Katana, ntah untuk tujuan apa.

'ting tong, ting tong'

Suara bel apartemennya terdengar, dengan cepat Ia menutup halaman dan mematukan laptopnya, "Ya sebentar" teriak Naruto, Ia menghampiri pintu masuk dan membukanya,

"Ternyata Kau teme, Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat siapa yang bertamu,

"Ini, Aku disuruh Kaa-san mengantarkan ini, Ia takut Kau kelaparan" ujar Sasuke, Ia menyerahkan 1 kotak bento ke rangan Naruto,

Dengan mata berbinar-binar Naruto menerima kotak itu, "Wah pasti enak, Arigatou teme" ujar Naruto,

"Hn. Aku pulang" ujar Sasuke,

"Hati-hati teme" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan masuk kedalam apartemennya,

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke sebelum Naruto benar-benar masuk,

"Hm?" gumam Naruto dengan wajah penuh tanya,

"Hn. tidak" ujar Sasuke, dan melangkahkan Kakinya keluar kawasan apartemen Naruto,

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikan bahu tak peduli, (Kawasan Apartemen Naruto itu tak jauh dari Mansion Uchiha)

-Ivera-

Sore Hari ini Kantor polisi pusat sedang disibukan hanya karna selembar surat,

'Aku akan beraksi lagi, dibawah hujan abadi, dimana anak-anak tengah terlelap, disana tempat para Ikan tumbuh dengan baik' K.D

"tempat para Ikan tumbuh dengan baik?! dimana itu?!" teriak seorang polisi frustasi,

"Yangku tau Ikan tumbuh dengan baik itu dilaut, kalau tidak, mungkin di rumah orang pecinta ikan" gumam seorang polisi,

"Panggil Nara-san kesini!" perintah Sang kepala polisi, Uchiha Fugaku,

"Ha-ha'i" ujar Salah satu polisi,

Tak berapa lama seorang pria masuk kedalam ruang kepala polisi,"Apa Uchiha-san memanggil Saya?" tanya pria berambut mirip nanas dengan bekas luka Sayat di dahi dan pipinya a.k.a Nara Shikaku

"Hn. Apa Kau sudah tahu dimana 'Dia' Akan beraksi?"

"Menurut Asumsiku, jika Kita bandingkan dengan kasus-kasus sebelumnya, Dia selalu mencuri Katana, jadi Kita cari saja orang-orang yang memiliki Katana, lalu bandingkan dengan surat yang dikirimkan oleh Dia," ujar Shikaku menganalisa,

"Kalau begitu cari orang-orang yang memiliki Katana," perintah Fugaku,

"Anda tak perlu melakukan itu lagi, Saya sudah mengumpulkan data orang-orang yang memiliki Katana yang terlihat mencolok seperti misalnya dari harga atau bentuknya, dan Ini orang yang Saya curigai menjadi target Dia" Shikaku menyeragkan Beberapa tumpuk berkas dan 1 lembar kertas yang dicurigai menjadi target,

"Hoshigaki Kisame, umur 55 tahun, pekerjaannya bergerak dalam bisnis wisata Air. Bisa jelaskan kenapa Kau curiga pada orang ini?" tanya Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikaku,

"Begini, di dalam surat itu dikatakan 'di bawah hujan abadi' , dan menurut anasisku Hujan Abadi menunjukan tempat Ia beraksi dan itu di daerah Amegakure, disana meski musim silih berganti namun di Ame tetap hujan, dan 'dimana anak-anak tengah terlelap' itu menunjukan waktunya dan menurut analisaku juga waktunya seKitar pukul 09.00 malam karna biasanya jam 09.00 malam Anak-anak sudah tertidur, dan yang terakhir 'disana tempat ikan tumbuh dengan baik' itu menunjukan tempatnya beraksi dan di Amegakure tempat ikan tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik hanya di tempat wisata Air Hoshigaki Kisame, dan Dia juga mempunyai Katana yang katanya turun-temurun dari kakek moyangnya" ujar Shikaku menjelaskan Analisisnya,

"Hm. Masuk akal, tapi kenapa teka-tekinya sangat mudah?" tanya Fugaku mengangguk-angguk mengerti,

"Karna Authornya males bikin teka-teki (dihajar readers) Saya juga tak mengetahui alasannya, Yang terpenting Kita harus ke daerah Amegakure," jawab Shikaku,

"Kau benar, baiklah kuperintahkan Kau untuk ke Amegakure, minta bantuan polisi setempat, Malam ini Kita harus menangkapnya" ujar Fugaku, Shikakupun Keluar dari ruanganan Fugaku, meninggalkan Fugaku yang tengah pusing dengan si pencuri fenomenal,

-Ivera-

Pukul 8.59 malam, Kediaman Hoshigaki Kisame, Amegakure, '1 menit lagi' pikir Shikaku saat melihat jam,

Pukul 09.01 malam,"Ini sudah lebih 1 menit, apa yang terjadi?" gumam Shikaku,

"Gawat Nara-san, Katananya telah menghilang" ujar seorang polisi tergesa-gesa melapor pada Shikaku,

"Apa?! Semuanya menyebar, Kuro dorobō sudah ada disini" perintah Shikaku Ia juga bergegas keruangan tempat penyimpanan Katana, namun betapa terkejutnya Ia saat Katananya masih ada, dan tanpa penjagaan, Ia lansung mencoba membuka pintu ruangan itu, tiba-tiba dari Arah atap yang entah sejak kapan telah dilubangi dengan pistol laser masuklah Kuro dorobō, Ia menyeringai ke arah Shikaku yang ada diluar ruang penyimpanan, Ia melepar kartu hitam (surat) dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Akhirnya Shikaku bisa membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mengambil kartu itu 'I am Win Nara-san' K.D

Shikaku merutuki kebodohannya kalah oleh si pencuri itu, mau taruh dimana mukanya?! Keluarga Nara yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya yang turun temurun Kalah telak, Tapi Ia dapat satu fakta lain tentang Kuro dorobō, Ia bisa menyamar menjadi siapa saja dengan sempurna, terbukti dari Ia menyamar menjadi anggota polisi yang tadi mengabari Shikaku. Lalu darimana Ia tau itu adalah Kuro dorobō?! Itu karna polisi yang asli ditemukan tengah pingsan di toilet,

-Ivera-

Kuro dorobō tengah memeriksa Katana yang Ia curi, "I-ini..." gumamnya saat melihat lambang Naga dan phoenix yang terukir di Katana tersebut,

"Tidak salah lagi, Ini pasti 'Mereka'! Aku harus memastikannya," gumamnya, Ia kemudian beranjak kembali ke Kediaman Kisame yang masih ramai oleh polisi,

'tap. tap. tap'

Dengan mudahnya Ia melewati atap-atap rumah yang ada disana tanpa diketahui polisi. Dengan hati-hati Ia memasuki kediaman Kisame, "Sepertinya ini kamarnya" gumam Naruto, perlahan Ia memutar knop pintu, Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Kisame yang tergeletak dilantai bersimbah darah.

Tiba-tiba seorang maid masuk kedalam kamar Kisame, bermaksud untuk membangunkan sang Tuan, Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Kuro dorobō dan keterkejutannya bertambah saat melihat sang Tuan bersimbah darah,

'Kyaaaaaaa' teriakan Sang maid,

Polisi yang akan beranjak pergi dari kediaman itu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, tak terkecuali Nara Shikaku, 'Sial, Jika begini aku akan menjadi tersangka utama' batin Naruto a.k.a Kuro dorobō, Ia kemudian lari ke Arah balkon dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan,

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikaku yang baru sampai disana, Sang Maid hanya menunjuk ke Arah tubuh Kisame,

Mata Shikaku terbelalak kaget saat melihatnya, "Cepat telpon ambulans" perintah Shikaku pada salah satu polisi,

"Kuro.." gumam sang maid, Shikaku mengalihkan pandanganya ke Arah maid itu,

"Apa Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikaku penasaran,

"A-aku me-melihat Kuro dorobō ada disini tadi" bisiknya, Namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Shikaku,

-Ivera-

Naruto membuka bajunya dengan paksa, Ia melempar Katana yang Ia curi kesembarang tempat, "Kuso. Disaat Aku sudah dekat dengan 'Mereka' hal ini malah terjadi," ujar Naruto, Ia benar-benar kesal kali ini, padahal selangkah lagi menuju 'Mereka'

-Ivera-

-Siang hari 11.30 (Minggu)-

"Jadi yang membunuh Hoshigaki-san adalah si pencuri itu?" tanya Fugaku pada salah satu bawahannya,

"Itu menurut saksi mata," jawab polisi itu,

"Tidak, Ia tidak melihat Kuro dorobō membunuh Hoshigaki-san, Ia hanya melihat Kuro dorobō disana" ujar Shikaku,

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah polisi,

"Ha-ha'i" jawab sang polisi takut-takut,

BRAKKK

Fugaku menggebrak meja marah,"Jika begitu, cari bukti, atau apapun itu, meski Koro dorobō itu seorang pencuri Kita tak bisa menjadikannya tersangka jika tak ada bukti" ujarnya,

"Ha-ha'i" jawab polisi itu, Ia krluar ruangan itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa,

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikaku yang tengah terdiam,"Apa ada yang mengganjal hatimu Nara-san?" tanya Fugaku,

Shikaku sedikit terlonjak kaget akibat pertanyaan Fugaku,"Ya, ada yang aneh disini" jawabnya,

"Apa itu?" Fugaku seperti tertarik dengan itu,

"Biasanya Dia akan membuang barang curiannya tak jauh dari TKP, namun sekarang tidak," ujar Shikaku dengan posisi berfikirnya,

"Jadi Dia tak membuang barang curiannya kali ini?" tanya Fugaku,

"Ya"

"Apa Kau yakin?" tanya Fugaku memastikan

"Saya sudah mencarinya berkali-kali, namun tetap tak ada" ujar Shikaku meyakinkan,

"Kenapa kasus ini semakin rumit saja," gumam Fugaku, Ia menghela nafas berat, Kasus kali ini benar-benar membuatnya menguras energi,

'tok. tok. tok'

"Masuk"

"Tou-san," ujar seorang gadis berumur ±16 tahun, Ia adalah anak bungsu Fugaku, adik dari Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Fuma,

"Fuma-chan, ada apa?" tanya Fugaku dengan senyum lembutnya *Author syok*

"Tidak, Fuma cuma mengantarkan makan siang, kata Kaa-san, Tou-san pasti akan lupa makan jika menghadapi kasus Kuro dorobō" ujar Fuma, ia menyerahkan kotak bento buatan Sang Bunda,

"Kalau begitu Saya pergi dulu Uchiha-san" Shikaku berpamitan karna tak ingin mengganggu momen Anak dan ayah(?)

"Ayo Tou-san makan dulu" ujar Fuma,

"Hn." jawab Fugaku,

"Ukh. aku tak suka jawaban Tou-san yang seperti Sasuke-nii" gumam Fuma kesal,

Fugaku mengulum senyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam panjang milik Fuma, "Bukan Tou-san yang seperti Sasuke, Tapi Sasuke yang seperti Tou-san" ujar Fugaku,

"Iya, iya" ujar Fuma kesal,

-Ivera-

(Ruang kerja Shikaku)

'Ada yang aneh dengan kasus ini, Ya ada yang mengganjal dengan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini, biasanya Kuro dorobō akan membuang barang curiannya di daerah tak jauh dari kediaman target, Aku yakin Kuro dorobō tak mungkin membunuh Hishogaki-san, tapi untuk apa Dia kembali ke TKP, pasti ada sesuatu, Aku harus mencari tau' batin Shikaku,

Shikaku bersiap berangkat untuk pergi ke Amegakure untuk melakukan penyelidikan,

-Ivera-

Shikaku sampai di Kediaman Kisame, Ia langsung masuk ke TKP, Ia berkeliling untuk mencari bukti,

"Ano, Anda sedang apa Tuan?" tanya Maid yang menemukan mayat Kisame,

"Ah, tidak, hanya menyelidiki sesuatu. Bolehkah Saya bertanya sesuatu pada Anda errr~ ..."

"Tayuya, Nama Saya Tayuya, Silahkan jika Anda mau bertanya, Saya akan menjawab jika itu pertanyaan yang Saya bisa jawab" ujar sang Maid sopan,

"Oh baiklah Tayuya-san, Namaku Nara Shikaku, Apakah Anda maid yang selalu membersihkan Kamar Hoshigaki-san?" tanya Shikaku pada maid yang bernama Tayuya itu,

"Ha'i"

"Katana yang dicuri oleh Kuro dorobō, kalau boleh tau, siapa yang selalu membersihkannya?"

"Hanya Tuan Kisame yang membersihkannya, Kami para maid dan butler tidak diizinkan untuk menyentuh Katana itu"

"Apa Anda pernah melihat atau membuka Katana itu dari sarungnya?"

"Tidak, Saya belum pernah membukanya, namun dulu seorang Butler dengan lancangnya membuka Katana itu, dan akhirnya Ia dipecat akibat kelancangannya"

"Bolehkah Saya tau siapa butler itu? Kalau Anda tau juga, Saya meminta alamat butler itu?" tanya Shikaku yang terlihat tertarik,

Tayuya hanya mengangguk, dan menuliskan nama serta alamat butler tersebut,"Jirobou, blok Hebi, no.911, Otogakure" ujar Shikaku membaca kertas yang diberikan Tayuya,

"Arigatou Tayuya-san, Kalau begitu Saya permisi" ujar Shikaku, Iapun pergi dari kediaman Hoshigaki menuju Otogakure,

-Ivera-

"Oii Teme, rumahmu sepi sekali, kemana Bibi, Paman dan Fuma-chan, biasanya Mereka ada disini, inikan hari libur," celetuk Naruto saat memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha,

"Kaa-san belanja, Tou-san dikantor, Fuma, Dia mengantar makan siang untuk Tou-san" jawabnya panjang lebar (menurut Sasuke)

"Itachi-nii belum pulang?" tanya lagi Naruto

"Ia sudah betah di Amerika, sudah sukses menjadi FBI disana" jawab Sasuke yang sedikit dongkol pada kakaknya, seperti Bang Toyib,

"Ohhh... Ayo teme, main games" ajak Narito semangat,

"Baka, Kau kesini untuk belajar bersamaku, bukan main games" ujar Sasuke dengan sukses menjitak kepala Naruto,

"Ck. Iya, iya" Naruto hanya mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit,

"Aku ambil minum dulu, Kau tunggu disini" ujar Sasuke melenggang pergi ke dapur,

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Naruto dengan cepat namun hati-hati masuk kedalam ruang kerja Fugaku, Ia mengambil flashdisk dari Sakunya menyambungkan Komputer yang ada disana, dengan lihai jarinya menari-nari di atas keyboard, melewati keamanan yang dipasang disana dan langsung menyalin semua data yang ada disana, "Sempurna" gumamnya, Ia mencabut flashdisknya dan memasukannya kedalam saku celana, Iapun keluar dari ruang kerja Fugaku setelah mematikan Komputernya,

-Ivera-

Shikaku telah Sampai di kediaman Jirobou, namun sepertinya Shikaku kali ini tak beruntung, karna Jirobou Seminggu yang lalu meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, "Sial, Buntu, tak ada petunjuk tentang Kuro dorobō, Aku harus menunggu Dia beraksi lagi" gumam Shikaku kesal,

-Ivera-

'Kita Lihat siapa yang lebih tangguh di dalam Kabut, menyisakan dinginnya Es yang membeku, jembatan Aneh yang akan menjadi saksi, hanya yang cerdik yang akan menang' KD

Sebuah surat kembali datang ke kantor polisi membuat para polisi sibuk termasuk Shikaku yang tengah memecahkan Kode surat itu,

-Ivera-

"Semoga saja 'Dia' salah satu dari 'Mereka'," gumam Naruto, TBC

-Ivera-

Uchiha Fuma

gender : perempuan

umur : 16 tahun

keluarga :

-Ayah : Uchiha Fugaku

\- Ibu : Uchiha Mikoto

\- Kakak :

\- Uchiha Itachi

\- Uchiha Sasuke

Ciri-ciri : mata hitam, rambut hitam,kulit seputih salju (mirip Mikoto versi remaja)

kepribadian : berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya, Ia ramah, hyperaktif, murah senyum, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke,

Naruto dkk umur 17 tahun

-Ivera-

Apa Naruto jahat? Jawabannya Ngga (menurutku)

-Kenapa ga buat Kuro dorobō misterius?

-Dari awal aku buat Kuro dorobō itu tak misterius alias identitasnya sudah diketahui oleh para readers sekalian, karna emang Saya tak berniat main tebak-tebakan, yang Author buat misterius disini itu tujuan Kuro dorobō dan siapa yang disebut 'Mereka' oleh Kuro dorobō,

Oh di Chapter awalkan Sasuke seperti yang curiga sama Naruto, itu salah, Sasuke bukan curiga tapi Khawatir sama Naruto yang saat istirahat diem terus. Dan hubungan Sasuke, Naruto itu sahabat sedari kecil, Karna orangtua Mereka juga dari kecil udah sahabatan,

-Ivera-

-Ivera-

Ciri-ciri Kuro dorobō :

Pake setelan jas (kaya Kaito kid di Detective Conan, ang ga tau silahkan search di google) tapi ga pake topi sulapnya, tapi diganti pake jubah yang ada tudungnya,

Setiap akan melakukan aksinya Dia bakal ngirim kertas hitam dengan gambar 2 buah pedang (katana dan Katana disilang) ntah apa tujannya,

Keahliannya dalam menyamar dapat diacungi jempol, (Ya pokoknya kaya Kaito kid)

-Ivera-


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro dorobō

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Rated : T

Pair : NaruXOc

Warning : OOC, abal, Gaje, typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, imajinasi liar Author

-Ivera-

"Ayo Sasuke, Naruto, maju terus..." teriak seorang manusia hijau(?) a.k.a Maito Guy dari pinggir lapangan sepak bola,

Sasuke terus berlari menggiring bola ke arah gawang, tak jauh dari sana Naruto terus mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke, "Terima ini dobe." teriak Sasuke mengoper bola, dan diterima dengan baik oleh Naruto, dengan gesit Ia melewati bek , Iapun menendang bola ke Arah gawang lawan, namun sebelum Ia menendang dari arah samping seorang lawan menendang Kaki kiri Naruto tepat di tulang keringnya, membuat Naruto terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan, "Arrgghhh.." teriak Naruto menahan sakit,

"Naruto-nii" teriak seorang gadis dari bangku penonton yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Fuma,

"dobe/Naruto" teriak teman-temannya,

Wasit meniup peluit untuk menghentikan permainan, Ia memberikan Kartu merah pada pemain tadi, dan menghampiri Naruto,"Kau masih bisa bermain?" tanya wasit itu, Dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala,

Naruto dibawa tandu ke arah pinggir lapangan, Fuma mendekati Naruto untuk melihat keadaannya," daijoubu desuka?" tanya Fuma khawatir, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya pingsan,

-d'Vermouth-

Esoknya Naruto datang ke sekolah menggunakan kruk, Kakinyapun kini di gips karna tulang keringnya sedikit retak akibat tendangan yang terlampau keras,

"Ohayou Minna!" teriak Naruto masih dengan keceriaan yang sama meski tengah Sakit,

"Ohayou Naruto, Waw kau pakai tongkat? Sebegitu kerasnya kah Dia menendangmu?" tanya Kiba jahil, dan mendapatkan deathglere gratis tanpa diskon dari Naruto,

"Mau coba? Aku akan menendangmu dengan kaki Kananku" ujar Naruto dengan Nada kesal,

"Jika Kau masih sakit kenapa sekolah?! Istirahat saja," ujar Sasuke yang ntah kenapa perhatian,

Semua yang ada disana menatap Sasuke seolah Sasuke adalah Alien, "Apa?! Itu perkataan adikku." elak Sasuke dan tentu saja tak ada yang percaya. Ayolah kemana Uchiha yang terkenal jenius itu, Adiknya kelas 2 dan Naruto kelas 3 lagipula Naruto datang setelah Mereka, bagaimana Fuma bisa tau Naruto akan sekolah?! Sepertinya Kau akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga Uchiha Sas, "Yang Sakit itu kakiku, Aku masih bisa berfikir, tapi Arigatou teme sudah mengawatirkanku" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, Sasukepun ikut tersenyum namun sangat kecil sampai tak ada yang menyadarinya,

-Ivera-

"Akhirnya Aku tahu arti surat ini!" ujar Shikaku kegirangan, Ia melangkah pergi menuju Ruang kepala polisi untuk melaporkannya,

'tok. tok. tok'

"Ya masuk,"

Shikaku melenggang masuk seraya memberi hormat terlebih dahulu, "Uchiha-san, Saya telah memecahkan surat itu." ujar Shikaku,

"Hontou? Baiklah kita dengarkan analisamu"

"Khem, begini isi suratnya adalah 'Kita Lihat siapa yang lebih tangguh di dalam Kabut, menyisakan dinginnya Es yang membeku, jembatan Aneh yang akan menjadi saksi, hanya yang cerdik yang akan menang' Kita garis bawahi 'lebih tangguh di dalam kabut' Kata 'Tangguh' mendefinisikan orang yang Kuat, dan 'Kabut' mungkin waktu atau daerah, mungkin juga keduanya, 'Menyisakan dinginnya Es yang beku' itu bisa jadi TKP dan 'Jembatan Aneh yang akan menjadi saksi' itu sudah sangat jelas bahwa tak jauh darisana ada jembatan dan yang terakhir 'Yang cerdik yang akan menang' meski tak yakin tapi mungkin saja itu adalah kata kuncinya, dan saya belum bisa memecahkannya," ujar Shikaku menjelaskan Analisanya,

"Jadi, dimana Dia akan beraksi?" tanya Fugaku yang sepertinya tak Sabaran,

"Kirigakure, di daerah paling dingin dan bersalju Nami no Kuni, targetnya adalah pembuat Seni patung Es, Momochi Zabuza" jawab Shikaku serius,

"Bisa dijelaskan dengan lebih terperinci lagi?"

"Kita jelaskan Satu persatu,'Tangguh' mendefinisikan seorang yang Kuat, dan menurutku dia adalah orang yang kuat, karna dia mantan Atlet cabang kendo dan bisa saja Zabuza Momochi akan bertarung dengan Kuro dorobō karna didalam surat itu ada kalimat 'siapa yang lebih tangguh', lalu 'Kabut' yang saya yakini adalah daerah dimana dia beraksi, Itu ada di Kirigakure daerah paling berkabut di Jepang, lalu 'menyisakan es yang membeku' mungkin itu petunjuk tentang pekerjaan Zabuza Momochi, dan yang paling akhir,'Yang cerdik yang akan menang' mungkin Dia ingin mengadu kecedikannya denganku" ujar Shikaku panjang lebar,

"Begitu, Tapi kapan waktu Dia akan beraksi?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Saya belum sepenuhnya memecahkan surat ini, mungkin kalimat terakhir menunjukan waktu, tapi kapan?!" ujar Shikaku dengan frustasi, Iapun pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya,

-Ivera-

"Aku tak mengira kakiku akan cidera, bagaimana Aku bisa beraksi dengan kaki seperti ini?!" ujar Naruto, Ia kini menatap kaki kirinya yang digips, perlahan Ia membuka gips yang membalut kakinya, Ia mencoba berdiri, Ia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit dan ternyata bisa, Senyum senang tersunging di bibirnya,

"Masih bisa beraksi" ujarnya kesenangan, meloncat-loncat, lupa akan kakinya yang masih cidera, "Awww..." raungnya baru sadar,

-Ivera-

Momochi Zabuza, Kini tengah mengukir balok es membentuk sebuah gunung fujji,

'tap. tap. tap.'

Suara langkah kaki menghentikan pekerjaan Zabuza, Ia menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum, Ia melihat putrinya a.k.a Haku Momochi (Anggap aja begitu xD)

"Tou-san, Cuaca semakin dingin, lebih baik Kita pulang, Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Tou-san" ujar Haku, Zabuza hanya mengangguk dan membereskan peralatan kerjanya,

-Ivera-

"Menyisakan dinginnya es yang membeku" gumam Shikaku,

'Mungkinkah?!' batin Shikaku, Ia membelalakan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu, Ia berlari ke Arah ruangan Fugaku

BRAAKKK

"Sumimasen Uchiha-san, Saya sudah mengetahui kapan Dia beraksi," ujar Shikaku setelah dia mendobrak pintu ruangan Fugaku,

"kapan?!" tanya Fugaku, meski Ia sedikit kesal karna ketidaksopanan Shikaku namun sekarang itu tak penting,

"Yang dimaksud 'menyisakan dinginnya Es yang membeku' itu adalah dimana waktu Zabuza pulang ke rumahnya, 'menyisakan' itu artinya Zabuza meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan Zabuza pulang ke rumahnya sekitar pukul 07.30" jelas Shikaku,

Fugaku melihat jam tangannya dan terbelalak kaget, "Shimatta! Ini sudah pukul 07.00, Nara-san kuperintahkan kau Kirigakure," ujar Fugaku,

Shikaku bergegas pergi, Ia menaiki mobil polisi dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi,"Kusooo! kenapa harus macet disaat seperti ini," grutu Shikaku, Ia melihat ke Kanan dan ke Kiri mencari jalan alternatif,

"itu Dia," ujarnya tersenyum senang saat melihat sebuah gang yang hanya cukup untuk satu mobil,

-Ivera-

Zabuza dan putrinya Haku kini tengah makan malam bersama, wajah mereka terlihat bahagia, "Selamat Malam Momochi Zabuza-san," Sapa Seorang pria dengan jubah hitamnya a.k.a Kuro dorobō yang ntah datang darimana,

"Siapa Kau?!" ujar Zabuza, Ia meraih Katana yang di pajang di Dinding, Menarik Haku kebelakangnya,

Kuro dorobō hanya menyeringai senang, "Orang-orang memanggilku 'Kuro dorobō'," ujarnya membungkuk memperkenalkan diri,

"Ku-kuro dorobō?! si pencuri itu?! Mau apa Kau kesini?!" tanya Zabuza, Ia mengeratkan gengaman Katananya,

"Tentu saja untuk mengambil Katana yang Kau pegang itu" jawab Kuro santai,

"Dan Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Katanaku." Zabuza membuka sarung Katananya dan menerjang Kuro. Kuropun mengikuti jejak Zabuza, Ia membuka sarung katana yang dibawanya menangkis serangan Zabuza,

"Wow.. wow.. Aku memintanya baik-baik" ujar Kuro, Ia meloncat kebelakang, Ia harus waspada terhapad Zabuza, karna dia mantan atlet Kendo,

"Hiyaaaaa.." Zabuza berlari ke arah Kuro, Katana Mereka beradu mengeluarkan percikan api akibat saling bentur,

Mereka sama kuat, saling terjang, saling tangkis, saling hindar, saling tebas, Hingga akhirnya Zabuza kehilangan kewaspadaannya, melihat celah itu Kuro mengayunkan Katananya, 'Crass' Luka melintang terukir di dadanya, tidak fatal namun efektif untuk mengunci pergerakan Zabuza, "Tou-san!" teriak Haku, Ia menghampiri tou-sannya namun sebelum itu tangannya di cengkram oleh kuro,

"Momochi Zabuza, Aku tanya, dimana orang-orang yang memiliki Katana yang sepertimu?" tanya Kuro, Ia membuat Haku menjadi sandra, agar Zabuza berbicara,

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, tolong lepaskan putriku" jawab Zabuza,

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberitahukanku dimana orang-orang pemilik Katana itu" ujar Kuro, Ia semakin menempelkan Katananya ke leher Haku, sampai sedikit mengeluarkan darah,

"Ku-kumohon..." Zabuza memelas namun Kuro tak bergimang, Ia seperti tengah bersiap menebas kepala Haku, Zabuza membelalakan matanya sedangkan Haku menutup matanya,

Namun sebelum niatnya tuntas suara samar-samar mobil polisi mendekati rumah Zabuza,"Ck. pengganggu." ujar Kuro, Ia melepaskan Haku dan pergi dari sana tak lupa membawa Katana milik Zabuza, Sebenarnya Ia bisa saja lebih lama disana namun akan sulit kabur dari kejaran polisi dengan Kondisi kakinya yang masih sakit,

BRAAKKK

"Jangan bergerak!" ujar sang polisi setelah mendobrak pintu, namun yang dilihat para polisi hanya Zabuza yang terluka dan disebelahnya ada Haku yang tengah menangis,

Shikaku yang juga sampai disanapun ikut mencari, Ia berlari ke arah jembatan yang tak jauh darisana, Sampai Ia melihat seluet Hitam juga tengah berlari ke arah jembatan,"Kuro dorobō, berhenti." teriak Shikaku,

Merasa dipanggil Kuropun menengok ke belakang,'Ck. Shikaku Jisan' batin Kuro, Ia terus mempercepat langkah Kakinya, tak mau kalah Shikaku juga melakukan hal yang sama, Sampai di daerah penuh Kabut Kuro dorobō meloncat ke arah tumbuhnya banyak pepohonan dan akhirnya hilang di kegelapan malam, meninggalkan Shikaku yang tengah kebingungan, "Kuso! Lolos lagi, tapi ada yang aneh dengan cara berlarinya, Kulihat kaki kirinya seperti susah digerakan, Apa dia terluka oleh Momochi Zabuza, jika benar, berarti akan ada darah yang tertinggal disini dan jika di selidiki, maka identitasnya akan terbongkar" gumam Shikaku menganalisis,

-Ivera-

"Ukkhhh... Kakiku sakit lagi, kenapa harus bertemu Paman Shikaku sih, Sulit untuk mengelabuinya." ujar Naruto yang tengah memegang Kakinya yang terasa sakit lagi,

"Aku harus istirahat total, jika tidak, pasti akan ada yang curiga padaku," gumam Naruto, Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, melirik Katana yang baru dicurinya,

"Setidaknya Aku sudah punya dua Katana Mereka" ujarnya tersenyum kecil,

-d'Vermouth-

"Tidak ada darah lain selain darah Momochi Zabuza di TKP, berarti besar kemungkinan kaki kirinya tengah terluka, jadi Aku harus mencari orang-orang yang kaki kirinya terluka, pasti di Jepang banyak orang yang terluka kaki kirinya." gumam Shikaku yang kini tengah duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya seraya membaca Kasus penyelidikan,

-d'Vermouth-

"Apa Anda yakin 'Kuro dorobō' tak mengatakan apapun?" tanya seorang polisi di bagian introgasi a.k.a Morino Ibiki,

"Saya yakin Tuan, pencuri itu hanya berkata 'ingin mengambil Katana Tou-san'," jawab gadis yang tak lain adalah Haku,

-Flashback Haku on-

"Ha-haku-chan, ji-jika polisi mengintrogasimu jangan katakan a-apapun" ujar Zabuza menahan rasa sakit,

"Ke-kenapa Tou-san melindungi pencuri yang telah melukaimu?" tanya Haku tak terima,

"I-ini demi Ki-kita, Tou-san Mohon," ujar Zabuza menggenggam kedua tangan Haku,

"Ha-ha'i" jawab Haku, dan akhirnya Zabuza jatuh pingsan,

-Flashback Haku Off-

"Ya sudah, Terima Kasih Nona, Jika ada yang Anda ingat, silahkan Hubungi Kami." ujar Ibiki, Haku hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti,

-d'Vermouth-

Naruto datang ke sekolah masih dengan tongkat, dan kakinya masih di perban, "Ohayou Minna!" teriaknya ceria,

"Oii Naruto kau masih sakit? Bukannya Dokter waktu itu memberitahumu akan sembuh hanya beberapa hari?" tanya Kiba penasaran,

"HaHa kemarin aku terjatuh di kamar mandi, ya jadi kakiku sakit lagi." jawab Naruto dengan tawa canggung.

'Sebenarnya sih luka ini tambah parah akibat main kejar-kejaran dengan Ayahnya Shika' batin Naruto

"(krauk) dari (krauk) dulu kau selalu ceroboh Naruto (krauk, glek)" ujar Chouji, Yang lain hanya mengangguk membenarkan,

"Ha.. Ha.. begitulah." jawabnya,

-Ivera-

-Saat Istirahat-

"A-ano, Na-naruto-kun" sapa gadis lavender yang tak lain adalah Hinata,

"Ya ada apa Hinata?"

"A-ano i-ini Aku bu-buatkan Bento untukmu" ujar Hinata memberikan sekotak bento,

"Huaaa... Arigatou Hinata, Kau memang teman yang baik." ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar,

"I-iya sa-sama-sama, ka-kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu." ujar Hinata dan berlari pergi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah,

Tanpa Mereka sadari sedari tadi Mereka diawasi oleh seorang gadis a.k.a Fuma, "Harusnya Aku tau Naruto-nii tak mungkin menyukaiku, dia mungkin hanya menganggapku adik, lagipula Hinata-san jauh lebih Cantik dariku, dia ramah, pendiam, feminim, tak sepertiku" gumamnya sedih,

"Ho, ternyata benar kau menyukai dobe imotou," ujar Sasuke yang ntah dari kapan ada disana,

"Sa-sasuke-nii, se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Fuma panik, wajahnya kini sudah merah padam menahan malu,

"Harusnya Aku yang bertanya. Kau tengah memata-matai Pangeran Bodohmu itukan?!" ujar Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya,

"Urusai," ujar Fuma, Ia menghentakan kakinya kesal dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke,

"Ya setidaknya Si Dobe lebih baik daripada teman-temanmu yang lain." gumam Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah tertawa dengan teman-temannya,

-Ivera-

Shikaku kini tengah memeriksa data orang-orang dengan luka di Kaki kiri, "Sebanyak inikah yang terluka kakinya?" gumamnya frustasi, Ia harus memeriksa satu per satu dari tumpukan berkas yang ada dihadapannya,

"Kuro dorobō, Hm. menurut analisaku Ia seorang pemuda, mungkin sebaya dengan Shikamaru, Dia juga pintar menyamar, jenius terbukti dari cara kerjanya, dan juga pintar bela diri, dilihat dari Momochi Zabuza yang terluka," gumam Shikaku, Ia menyortir orang-orang menurutnya mencurigakan, sampai matanya tertuju pada berkas data yang menarik perhatiannya,

"Uzumaki Naruto, teman Shikamaru, catatan hmm Dia anak yang tidak menonjol dalam akademik, tapi Dia menonjol dalam bidang non akademik khususnya sepak bola, tak ada yang mencurigakan," gumamnya, Ia melemparkan data Naruto ke tempat data-data orang tak dicurigai,

-Ivera-

"Apa-apaan Sasu-nii itu, Aku tak menyukai Naru-nii! hanya mengaguminya saja, apa salah?! iyakan aku hanya mengaguminya" gumam Fuma, siswa-siswi yang melihatnya sedikit menjauh, 'Cantik-cantik gila' begitulah batin siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengan Fuma,

"Bagaimana kaki kiri Saya Dokter?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah diperiksa,

"Sebenarnya Saya cukup terkejut karna kakimu semakin parah." ujar dokter itu,

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil,"Haha kemarin saya jatuh di kamar mandi." jelas Naruto, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal,

"Pantas saja, lain kali hati-hati, ini resepnya, dan jangan ceroboh" nasehat Dokter,

"Ha'i, Arigatou Dokter" ujar Naruto beranjak keluar dari ruangan praktek dokter,

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat Zabuza tengah menaiki kursi roda, yang di dorong oleh Haku,

'Deg'

Zabuza membelalakan matanya saat berpapasan dengan Naruto,

'Di-dia?! Tidak, 'Dia' telah mati 10 tahun yang lalu, Aku yakin, karna Aku yang membunuh'nya',' batin Zabuza masih dengan syoknya,

-Flashback Zabuza On-

"Maaf Nak, Aku harus membunuhmu," ujar seorang pria dengan menggenggam katananya a.k.a Zabuza,

Terlihat seorang Anak berambut pirang, namun wajahnya tak terlihat hanya terdiam pasrah,

'Jleeb'

Katana itu membus tepat di jantung anak itu, tak ada erangan kesakitan saking cepatnya Zabuza membunuh, "Kau boleh menghukumku dari Surga sana" gumam Zabuza,

-Flashback Zabuza Off-

"san.. Tou-san.. TOU-SAN" panggil Haku sedikit menaikan suaranya 1 oktaf,

"Ah ya?" tanya Zabuza kaget,

"Tou-san kenapa, sedari tadi diam saja, ada yang difikirkan?" tanya Haku khawatir,

"Tidak, Tou-san hanya mengantuk," jawab Zabuza, tersenyum menenangkan,

Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Zabuza, "Kau akan dihantui rasa bersalah Momochi Zabuza," gumam Naruto

-Ivera-

Hari Minggu di Tokyo, atau lebih tepatnya di Apartemen mungil Naruto, pukul 07.15 pagi.

'drrt.. drrt.. drrt..'

Suara Handphone terdengar di Kamar Naruto, dengan malas Ia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, "Hoam, Moshi-moshi" ujar Naruto malas.

"Naru-chaaaann... Ini Kaa-chan, Tou-san dan Kaa-chan sedang ada di Bandara Tokyo, Kami akan sampai di Rumah sekitar 30 menit, Tunggu Kami, dan jangan keluyuran." ujar suara seorang wanita yang mengaku Kaa-chan Naruto.

Seketika wajah mengantuk Naruto kini digantikan wajah panik, "Na-nani?! Kenapa Kaa-chan ada di Jepang?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tak senang jika Kaa-chan dan Tou-san pulang?" tanya wanita di sebrang telpon sana dengan nada sendu.

"Bu-bukan begitu.." jawab Naruto cepat.

"Ya sudah, Tunggu Kami yaa" ujar lagi wanita itu dan memutuskan telponnya.

"Gawat, Aku harus kembali," Gumam Naruto, Ia melesat ke Arah kamar mandi hanya sekedar untuk mencuci muka, Ganti baju dan berangkat, tak lupa mengunci apartemen mungilnya.

'Wussshhhhh'

Suara Sepeda yang dikayuh dengan sekuat tenaga, Sang pengendara sepeda a.k.a Naruto sepertinya tak sayang nyawa karna dengan berani Ia melaju di tengah padatnya kendaraan dan pejalan Kaki, dan saking paniknya Ia tak merasakan sakit pada kaki kirinya yang tengah dalam masa penyembuhan -_-"

'Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. hosh..'

Iya mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sesaat setelah sampai di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa modern, di depannya tertulis 'Kediaman Namikaze'

'Brakk'

Ia membuka pintu rumah dengan paksa setelah memanjat gerbang yang setinggi 3 meter, Ntah bagaimana caranya mengingat kakinya belum sembuh total.

"IRUKA-SAN!" teriak Naruto menggema di rumah besar itu.

'drap, drap, drap'

Suara langkah kaki errr~ bisa dibilang lari, mendekati Naruto, "Ya-ya Tuan Muda" ujar seorang Butler bercirikan garis luka melintang di hidungnya a.k.a Umino Iruka.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Naruto saja, Ck. itu tak penting, sekarang yang terpenting adalah Kaa-chan dan Tou-san pulang ke Jepang, dan sekarang menuju kesini" ujar Naruto panik.

Iruka yang sedari tadi tenang malah ikut panik karna melihat sang Tuan Muda panik, "Stop Naruto-kun." ujar Iruka, Naruto yang sedari tadi mondar-mandirpun akhirnya terdiam.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun, Kau harus ganti baju, mandi dan segala macam, agar Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama tak curiga, Lalu Saya dan para maid akan menyiapkan makanan sebagai sambutan untuk kepulangan Mereka," usul Iruka, dan langsung disetujui oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Ano.. itu, apa kaki kirinya sudah sembuh?" tanya Iruka, Ia menunjuk kaki kiri Naruto yang kini perbannya telah acak-acakan.

"Arrrgghhh... Awwww" Naruto langsung meraung kesakitan memegang kakinya.

'Seharusnya Aku tak nengingatkannya' batin Iruka sweatdrop.

Pukul 07.45

'Tok tok tok'

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang tengah gugup,

"Naru-chaaaannnnn, Tadaima.." teriak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang a.k.a Namikaze Kushina yang dulunya bermarga Uzumaki.

"Okaeri Kaa-chan, Tou-san," sambut Naruto dengan senyum kakunya

"Kyaaaa... kau makin imut saja," teriak Kushina, Ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat, Sedangkan Naruto yang kini dipeluk hanya diam karna pelukannya yang sangat erat.

"Kaa-chan, Se-sak" ujar Naruto pelan, Kushina langsung melepaskannya.

"Hallo Naruto," sapa pria yang sangat identik dengan Naruto namun di pipinya tak terdapat kumis kucing seperti Naruto a.k.a Namikaze Minato sang Kepala Keluarga.

"Yo Tou-san" ujar Naruto, Ayah dan Anak ini meninjukan kepalan tangannya tanda saling menyapa (kalian pasti taulah),

"Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, Okaerinasai, Saya senang Anda berdua kembali ke Jepang," sapa Iruka sopan.

"Ah Iruka, sudah lama kita tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa Naruto selalu menyusahkanmu?" tanya Minato dengan ramah.

"Kabar baik, Naruto-kun tak pernah menyusahan Saya" jawab Iruka, Ia melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

'Tidak menyusahkan. namun membuat orang khawatir adalah keahliannya ' batin Iruka melanjutkan.

"Yosh. sekarang waktunya kita sarapan pagi, Ayo" ajak Naruto.

"Tunggu Naru-chan, kenapa kakimu di perban dan kau memakai tongkat?" tanya Sang Ibu yang baru sadar.

"Oh ini, Saat bermain sepak bola tanpa sengaja pemain lawan menendang tulang keringku dan akhirnya retak, seharusnya sih sudah sembuh tapi beberapa hari yang lalu Naru jatuh di kamar mandi, dan akhirnya menambah retakannya" jawab Naruto setengah bohong.

'Dan terakhir karna kalian Aku harus mengayuh sepeda, memanjat gerbang, dan akhirnya kakiku terluka lagi' batin Naruto menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya, tak takut akan karma kamu nak.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan" ajak Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

-Ivera-

Naruto dan keluarganya kini tengah duduk dihalaman kediaman Namikaze, terdengar canda tawa Mereka.

"Berapa lama Kaa-chan dan Tou-dan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak senang kami pulang?" tanya Kushina, wajahnya pura-pura kesal.

"Ayolah, Aku bertanya serius, biasanya Kalian hanya beberapa hari disini," ujar Naruto.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya, "Kami hanya 1 minggu disini, untuk mengurus perpindahan perusahaan dari London ke Tokyo, Kami memutuskan untuk fokus mengawasimu, karna Kau masih remaja dan butuh banyak perhatian." ujar Minato menjelaskan pada anaknya.

"Hontou?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Iya, Tapi Kami bisa pindah kesini mungkin beberapa bulan lagi," jawab Kushina.

"Akhirnyaaaa Kita bisa berkumpul lagi," Naruto memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

-Ivera-

"Ohayou Minna!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat,

"Yo Ohayou, Kakimu belum sembuh?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Naruto masih memakai kruk.

"Ahaha Iya, tiba-tiba sakit lagi," jawab Naruto dengan tawa canggungnya.

"Dasar," gumam Kiba,

Narutopun dengan hati-hati duduk disebelah Sasuke, "Itu karna orangtuamu kan dobe?" tanya Sasuke, sambil tetap fokus membaca buku.

"Begitulah, seperti biasa Mereka datang mendadak, Aku sih tak masalah jika Aku tak mengalami cidera, tapi beda untuk kali ini, Aku mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan penuh, dan hasilnya, tulang kakiku retak kembali," jawab Naruto sambil melihat kaki kirinya. (A/N : Disini Sasuke dan keluarga tahu Naruto tinggal di apartemen. awalnya Mikoto ga setuju dan mau memberitahu pasangan suami-istri Namikaze namun berkat akting Naruto yang patut diacungi jempol akhirnya Mikoto setuju untuk ga ngasih tahu Kedua orangtua Naruto dengan syarat tiap hari Ia akan dikirimi Bento oleh Sasuke (yang tentu saja awalnya Sasuke tidak mau) dan Naruto menyetujui syarat itu hingga rahasianya aman)

"Sepi ya," celetuk Ino pada kedua sahabatnya a.k.a Sakura dan Hinata.

"Iya, Sejak pencurian di Nami Kuro dorobō tak muncul lagi" ujar Sakura, Ia menopang dagu karna dilanda bosan.

"Bu-bukannya bagus tak ada pencurian? Polisi pun tak terlalu dipusingkan dengannya kan?" ujar Hinata, Ia malah mensyukuri karna Kuro dorobō sekarang tak muncul.

'Tentu saja tak akan muncul jika setiap hari ada saja hal yang membuatku terpaksa menggunakan kaki kiriku' batin Naruto sedikit dongkol.

Naruto kini tengah bermain gitar di balkon Kamarnya, Ia tengah dilanda kebosanan, mau bagaimana lagi, Ia tak mungkin bisa main bola dulu karna kakinya masih sakit, mencari keberadaan Katana 'Mereka' itu tak mungkin karna disini ada orangtua, dan para maid, "Ahh... bosaaaann" teriak Naruto, Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Naru, kita latihan kendo bagaimana?" ajak Minato dengan tiba-tiba. (ntah nongol dari mana, hanya Minato, Author dan Kami-sama yang tahu xD)

"Huaa.. To-tou-san" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Hm? Kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Minato dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"To-tou-san mengagetkanku. la-lagipula sejak kapan Tou-san disini?" tanya Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Minato.

"Saat kau berteriak kebosanan Tou-san sudah ada disini. Jadi, mau latihan Kendo bersama Tou-san?" Ajak Minato untuk kedua kalinya, dan dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Naruto.

-d'Vermouth-

"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh. A-aku menyerah" ujar Naruto kelelahan.

"Kita baru sebentar pemanasan Naru. Bukankah kau ingin mengalahkan Tou-san? Kau tak selemah itukan?" tanya Minato dengan sedikit memprovikasi.

"2 jam Tou-san sebut pemanasan?! Sudah Aku mau istirahat saja. Tapi lain kali Aku akan mengalahkan Tou-san" ujar Naruto ngambek, Ia mrlemparkan Shinai-nya sembarangan dan melenggang pergi dari dojou.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanakan putranya,

《》《》《》《》《》《》

"Ingat Naru-chan. Kau harus jaga kesehatan, pola makan. jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen, jangan terlalu bergantung pada orang lain dan Perbaiki nilai akademikmu Naru-chan," nasehat Kushina.

"Ha'i, Ha'i. Sekarang Kaa-chan dan Tou-san berangkat saja, Tertinggal pesawat akan repot nanti," ujar Naruto dengan tampang malas, Pasalnya Ia masih kesal dibangunkan pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengantar orangtuanya ke Bandara,

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ujar Minato menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Hati-hati, Kaa-chan, Tou-san" gumam Naruto melihat Kedua orangtuanya menjauh.

"Naruto-kun. Ini data yang Anda minta. Apa Anda yakin akan beraksi besok malam?" tanya Iruka, Ia punya firasat buruk untuk ini.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja" ujar Naruto menenangkan seakan Ia tahu apa yang ada difikiran sang butler.

"ta-tapi..."

Naruto menepuk bahu Iruka menenangkan,"Aku akan baik-baik saja Iruka-san" ujarnya untuk kedua kalinya.

-d'Vermouth-

"Malam ini Aku akan beraksi dengan membawa harga diri seorang pencuri. Mengalahkan kearoganan Pemimpin Klan Hyuuga. Hentikan Aku jika kalian bisa" K.D

"Hn. Ayo Kita lihat pencuri Sombong" gumam Sang pemimpin klan a.k.a Hyuuga Hiashi.

-d'Vermouth-

(Kantor polisi pusat - Tokyo)

"Apa sudah ada petunjuk tentang identitas pencuri itu?" tanya Fugaku melirik Shikaku yang masih berkutat dengan surat yang dikirim Kuro dorobō.

"Masih buntu. tak ada petunjuk sama sekali, seakan jalanan yang ditutupi oleh kabut tebal." jawab Shikaku.

"Ah iya. Jam berapa kira-kira Kuro dorobō beraksi?" tanya Shikaku mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn. dalam surat tak disebutkan waktunya. Aku juga sudah berbicara pada Pemimpin Klan Hyuuga dan Dia setuju dengan penjagaan polisi tapi dia sendiri yang akan melindungi Katananya." jawab Fugaku panjang lebar.

"Itu sudah dapat diprediksi karna isi surat itu memang menantang para Hyuuga. Aku sedikit khawatir pada pencuri itu," gumam Shikaku namun masih dapat didengar oleh Fugaku.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan pencuri itu? Apa yang Kau fikirkan Shikaku?" tanya Fugaku sedikit tak suka.

"Hanya menyayangkan jika Pencuri itu ditangkap oleh para Hyuuga. Mau ditaruh dimana kebanggan kepolisian Jepang?" ujar Shikaku sambil beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu ,meninggalkan Fugaku yang tengah berfikir tentang kata-kata Shikaku beberapa saat lalu.

"Benar. Pasti masyarakat tak akan percaya pada kepolisian lagi. Aku berdo'a semoga saja Ia tak tertangkap," gumamnya. 'Apa yang kufikirkan?! bukankah malah bagus jika pencuri itu tertangkap?! tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Shikaku' batin Fugaku.

(Esok harinya - Sekolah)

"Ohayou Minna" teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya yang berlebihan.

"Ya Aku mendengar. Kuro dorobō menantang klan Hyuuga" ujar Ino sang Ratu gosip.

"Oh jadi benar. bagaimana tanggapan Tou-sanmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eh?" tanggap Hinata

"Sakura tanya, bagaimana tanggapan Tou-sanmu saat menerima tantangan itu" ujar Ino

"Ah itu. Otou-sama tak memberitahuku" jawab Hinata dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Mau sampai kapan Kau disana Dobe?! Kau menghalangi siswa lain yang akan masuk kelas" tegur Sasuke datar.

"Hah?! Ah. I-iya" ujar Naruto. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou Minna" sapa Naruto untuk kedua kalinya (karna yang pertama ga ada yang menanggapi)

"Hoam... Kau sudah menyapa kami 2 kali Naruto," ujar Shikamaru terbangun dari kuburnya *plak* maksudnya sleeping beauty-nya.

"Tak ada yang menanggapi sapaanku." gumam Naruto pundung.

"Yo. Ohayou Naruto." sapa Kiba dari arah pintu kelas.

"Huaaa... Kibaaaa, hanya kau yang mengerti diriku." ujar Naruto memeluk Kiba seraya menangis ala anime.

"Le-lepas Baka. Aku Normal," teriak Kiba menjauh dari Naruto. Membuat siswa yang ada dikelas hanya ber-sweatdrop ria melihat adegan konyol Mereka.

"Eh Kau sudah dengar tentang Kuro dorobō Naruto? Dia menantang Pemimpin klan Hyuuga." ujar Kiba menghentikan acara konyolnya.

"Hmm Aku sudah dengar." jawab Naruto.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Naruto balik bertanya karna tak mengerti.

"Apa menurutmu Dia akan berhasil mencuri?"

"Aku tak tau. menurutmu bagaimana teme?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Bisa iya dan tidak. yang kita bahas disini Kuro dorobō pencuri yang berulang kali lolos dari kejaran polisi. dan juga pemimpin klan Hyuga yang kuakui pemikirannya yang tajam" komentar Sasuke.

"Huh Kau tak seru teme." ujar Naruto kesal. 'Tentu saja aku yang akan menang' batin Naruto.

Mereka tak menyadari 2 orang Hyuuga a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji yang kebetulan melewati kelas Mereka mendengar percakapan mereka. 'Aku akan menangkap pencuri itu. Aku akan membuktikan pada Oji-sama bahwa Aku bisa lebih baik dari Para keluarga utama Hyuuga, Aku bisa membuat Tou-san bangga dan Oji-sama mengakuiku' batin pria berambut coklat panjang itu.

-d'Vermouth-

(Kediaman Hyuuga - Malam hari)

"Pemirsa. Malam ini Kita akan menyaksikan aksi Kuro dorobō. Dibelakang Saya kini para polisi tengah melakukan penjagaan di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Apakah Kuro dorobō dapat melewati penjagaan itu atau Malam ini dia akan tertangkap. Kita akan menyaksikannya" ujar Seorang reporter berita.

'Khu.. khu.. khu.. Aku sudah ada didalam Baka' batin seorang pelayan (penampilannya mirip Ishida Bleach) yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang tengah menyamar.

'Kalau tidak salah Katana itu disimpan di dojou Hyuuga. Ukkh meski kemarin menyusup kesini tetap saja sulit menemukan dojou, rumah yang terlalu luas,' batin Kuro kini tengah mencari dojou kediaman Hyuuga.

'Sraakk'

Pintu dojou terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang masih menggunakan pakaian pelayan. Disana terlihat Hyuuga Hiashi tengah duduk menunggu Sang pencuri."Aku sudah menunggumu Pencuri sombong" ujar Hiashi datar.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu anda Hyuga-sama. Berkenankah Anda memberikan Katana yang ada dibelakang tubuh Anda?" ujar Kuro. Dia membungkuk hormat pada Sang Pemimpin Hyuuga.

"Dalam mimpimu" Hiashi menarik Katana dari sarungnya yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"Hiaa.." Teriak Hiashi menerjang Kuro. Dengan tenang Kuro mengambil Katana yang ada disana (yang biasa digunakan oleh para Hyuuga untuk latihan)

'Trang' Bunyi logam berbenturan memberi efek percikan api.

"Tidak buruk Hyuuga-sama." ejek Kuro menampilkan seringainya. Namun bukan Hyuuga Hiashi namanya jika dengan mudahnya terbawa emosi.

"Akanku hancurkan wajah sombongmu itu Pencuri" ujar Hiashi. Dia kembali menerjang, Kali ini Ia mengincar bahu sebelah kiri yang terlihat lemah.

'Trang' Kembali beradu 2 buah Katana namun kali ini Sang pencuri lebih gesit dari sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga

"Ukkhh" lenguhan tertahan dari Hiashi saat bahu kanannya terkena sayatan Sang pencuri.

"Anda lengah Hyuuga-sama. Oyasumi" ujar Kuro sambil menyemprotkan pembius tepat diwajah Hiashi.

"Hmm kita lihat apa Katana ini seperti milik 'Mereka'." gumam Kuro. Perlahan Ia menarik Katana itu dari sarungnya.

"Hanya ukiran bunga lavender?!" ujar Kuro kecewa. Kembali Ia letakan Katana ditempatnya semula.

'Trang' Bunyi logam berbenturan kembali terdengar. Terlihat Kuro menangkis sebuah Katana dengan posis masih memunggungi sang penyerang (bayangin aja tangan kanan Naruto ada dibelakang sambil megang katana)

"Kau tau. Menyerang musuh dari belakang merupakan tindakan seorang pengecut. Hyuuga Neji-san" ujar Kuro. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah terkejut Neji.

"Bagaimana Kau tahu aku akan menyerang?" tanya Neji yang sudah kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ayolah semua orang tahu aku ini pencuri. Sehari sebelumnya aku berkunjung kesini mengamati semua ruangan yang ada disini dan hari ini Aku menemukan ada yang berubah. lebih tepatnya ruangan yang ada dibawah tangga dekat dojou. Seharusnya Vas bunga ada disebelah kanan namun tadi aku melihat Vas itu ada dikiri. Anda ceroboh Hyuuga Neji-san" ujar Kuro menjelaskan tak lupa seringai menebalkan bertengger di bibirnya.

"Pengamatan yang mengagumkan untuk seorang pencuri." ujar Neji. Dalam hatinya Ia sedikit kagum dengan sang pencuri, dan Ia yakini pencuri ini adalah seorang jenius.

'Trang' Katana mereka kembali beradu. Kuro yang tak ingin buang-buang waktu langsung menyerang dengan cepat. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan Sang detektif jenius Nara Shikaku yang akan membuatnya repot,

'bruuk' Tubuh Neji ambruk setelah menerima sayatan dibagian Kaki, "Aku tahu alasanmu ingin menangkapku tapi aku tak ingin ditangkap olehmu karna alasan konyol itu. Jika Kau ingin diakui oleh Hyuuga Hiashi-sama itu sia-sia karna tanpa pembuktianpun Hyuuga-sama telah terbukti mempercayaimu dan mengakuimu" ujar Kuro. Ia mengarahkan ujung Katananya tepat dileher Neji untuk mengunci pererakannya.

"Mempercayaiku?! Mengakuiku?! Tahu apakau tentangku Pencuri?!" teriak Neji kesal.

"Jika Hyuuga-sama tak percaya padamu untuk apa Dia membiarkan Putrinya bersekolah denganmu?! Dia melakukan itu karna percaya Kau akan melindungi putrinya. Sadarlah Hyuuga Neji-san. Aku ini seorang pencuri yang mengetahui segala hal mengenai orang yang akan menjadi targetku. Ah sepertinya Aku terlalu membuang waktu percuma. Oyasumi Hyuuga Neji-san" kembali Kuro menyemprotkan obat bius, membuat Neji jatuh pingsan.

'Sraakk' pintu dojou dibuka dengan keras.

"Cukup sampai disini Kuro dorobō. Kau sudah terkepung" ujar shikaku menodongkan pistolnya.

"Ah Nara-san lama tak berjumpa. Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih lama berbincang denganmu namun Aku masih banyak urusan. Jaa matta nee" ujar Kuro menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan sebuah kertas.

'Katana ini tak cocok untuk seorang pencuri sepertiku. Aku tak jadi mengambilnya :p ' K.D

Shikaku meremas kertas itu kesal karna merasa dipermainkan.

"Geledah semua tempat. Aku yakin Pencuri itu masih ada disini" teriak Shikaku yang sudah diambang batas kesabaran.

'Ck. Paman Shikaku tak pernah menyerah' batin Kuro yang kini tengah berlari dikoridor rumah khas jepang itu.

"Itu Kuro dorobō. Dia berlari menuju gerbang selatan" teriak salah Satu polisi yang memergoki Kuro dorobō (disini Naruto udah pake jubah kebanggaannya, ga nyamar lagi)

'Huaaa.. secepat itukah Aku ditemukan' batin Kuro tenang. Ia kemudian masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang ada disana.

'Sraaakk' pintu itu terbuka. Kuro dengan cepat kembali menutup pintu itu setelah Ia masuk

"Siapa?" suara seorang gadis terdengar saat Kuro masuk.

'Ga-gawat. Aku lupa ini kamar Hinata.' batin Kuro sedikit panik. (Naruto menghafal struktur kediaman Hyuga dan ruangan-ruangannya jadi Dia tahu kamar-kamar yang ada di dekat dojou)

-d'Vermouth-

(Hinata pov)

Aku kini tengah membaca buku di Kamarku. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan teriakan polisi dan para anggota klan Hyuuga yang tengah mengejar sang pencuri fenomenal itu,

'Sraak'

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamarku terbuka, kulirik pintu kamarku,"Siapa?" tanyaku.

Aku tak tahu siapa yamg masuk kedalam kamar karna memang kamarku dibiarkan gelap. Hanya lampu tidur yangku nyalakan untuk sekedar menerangiku saat membaca.

(Hinata pov end)

'Ga-gawat. Aku lupa ini kamar Hinata' batin Kuro sedikit panik.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

Perlahan Kuro berjalan kearah suara itu,"Aku adalah seorang malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan" jawab Kuro seadanya. karna Ia tak memprediksi ini akan terjadi.

"Ma-malaikat? Ja-jangan bercanda" ujar Hinata. Ia kemudian menekan stop kontak yang tak jauh dari sana. Matanya terbelalak saat lampu telah menyala. Didepannya terlihat Kuro dorobō tengah tersenyum manis.

"Ku-kuro dorobō" gumam Hinata syok.

"Suatu kehormatan Anda mengenal saya Hime" ujar Kuro. Ia berlutut bak pangeran, meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecupnya singkat.

'Blussshhh'

Ia mematung, Wajahnya bak kepiting rebus diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sang pencuri. Kesempatan itu tak dibuang sia-sia oleh Kuro untuk Kabur melalui jendela,"Semoga kita bertemu lagi Hime" ujar Kuro dan menghilang didalam kepulan asap meninggalkan setangkai mawar putih.

Hinata yang akhirnya tersadarpun melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya, Ia meraih mawar putih yang ada disana,"Kuro dorobō kah?" gumam Hinata kemudian mencium mawar itu.

'tok tok tok'

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Hinata buru-buru menyimpan bunga itu dalam laci meja belajarnya. "Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Saya Hyuuga Kou. Hinata-sama" ujar seseorang dari balik pintu, (pengawal sekaligus pelayan pribadi Hinata)

Kemudian Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya,"Ada apa Kou-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. hanya saja Saya khawatir pada Anda karna disini tengah dilanda kepanikan akibat pencuri." ujar Kou sejujurnya.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Oh iya, Apa Otou-sama berhasil mempertahankan Katana milik keluarga kita?" tanya Hinata.

"Katana tak jadi dicuri namun Hiashi-sama dan Neji-san terluka karna sayatan Katana pencuri itu, namun Hinata-sama tak perlu khawatir karna Hiashi-sama dan Neji-san sudah diberi pertolongan" jawab Kou menjelaskan situasi yang dialami Sang pemimpin Klan dan Sepupu dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Yokatta.." desah Hinata lega.

-d'Vermouth-

"Haha tentu saja Kita akan bertemu lagi. Kitakan sekelas. dasar Naruto baka" ujar Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan menuju apartemennya. TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kuro dorobō

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

Rated : T

Pair : NaruXOc

Warning : OOC, abal, Gaje, typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, imajinasi liar Author

-Ivera-

(Naruto pov)

Kubuka mataku. Gelap. Aku takut. tubuhku menggigil. Seberkas cahaya muncul. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju cahaya itu. cahaya yang semakin terang saat kudekati. Kuhalangi mataku dengan salah satu lenganku. Karna cahaya yang terlalu menusuk.

"Ne. ne. Iruka-san, Lihat. Ini adalah undangan ulang tahun Naru. hari ini Naru ulang tahun dan nanti malam Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan merayakan ulang tahun Naru. Apa Iruka-san sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku?"

Kulihat seorang anak tengah berbicara dengan semangatnya. wajahnya mirip denganku. Tentu saja mirip karna itu adalah Aku. Aku 10 tahun yang lalu.

Tunggu. 10 tahun yang lalu? Ini dimana? Apa Aku kembali ke 10 tahun yang lalu?

"Ha'i. Saya sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Tuan Muda"

Itu Iruka-san. Ah Dia terlihat muda. Aku tertawa kecil. Karna Iruka-san 10 tahun yang lalu dan yang sekarang tak terlalu berbeda. Mungkin karna Iruka-san selalu tersenyum ramah pada siapapun.

"Mou. Panggil Aku Naruto. Iruka-san." Dia protes. Aku baru sadar ternyata Aku imut juga saat kecil (Dia disini itu Naruto kecil).

Tiba-tiba. Aku tertarik kedalam kegelapan. Aku panik. Aku berteriak. namun teriakkanku tak terdengar oleh Iruka-san.

-d'Vermouth-

'tes. tes. tes.'

Suara tetesan air membangunkanku. Gelap dan lembab. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Ukkhh dimana lagi ini.

'Jleeb. Crass'

"Akkhh"

Suara teriakan. Aku berlari ke arah suara tadi. Seorang pria tengah ditikam oleh sebuah katana. Meski hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari bulan. namun Aku sangat yakin itu Katana. karna pantulan cahaya.

'Braak'

Suara benda jatuh dari arah samping. Saat Kulirik ternyata itu Aku versi kecil. Dia. Dia tengah bersembunyi di tumpukan kardus. dan cerobohnya, Dia menjatuhkan kardus itu.

"Periksa Zabuza" perintah salah seorang kawanan yang membawa Katana.

Dia menggigil ketakutan. dan anehnya Aku ikut menggigil. Aku ikut takut. Aku ingin menangis.

'Greep'

Pelukan hangat diterimanya dari arah belakang. Akupun merasakan sensai pelukan itu. Pelukan hangat yang sudah lama Aku rindukan. Pelukan yang telah hilang 10 tahun yang lalu. Pelukan dari seorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Menma-nii. Dia Nii-sanku, Kami berbeda 1 tahun namun wajah Kami sangat identik hanya tinggi badan dan warna bola matanya yang lebih gelap dariku.

"Ayo lari Naru." tarikan lembut membawa Dia berlari dari daerah yang berbahaya. Akupun ikut berlari mengikuti Mereka.

Buntu. Jalan yang Mereka ambil berakhir buntu. Dia panik. dan Akupun merasakan kepanikannya. Namun Menma-nii tak merasa panik. Menma-nii menuntun Dia ke arah kardus yang cukup besar.

"Kau bersembunyilah disini dulu. Jika situasi sudah aman Kau boleh keluar. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sekali-kali keluar ataupun bersuara. Mengerti?" perintah Nii-san.

"De-demo.." Dia protes.

"Naru harus percaya pada Nii-san" ujarnya.

Aku ingat. Ini ingatanku saat malam sebelum perayaan ulang tahunku. Saat itu Aku pergi keluar namun tersesat dan Aku melihat seorang laki-laki di tikam lalu Nii-san datang menyelamatkanku. Setelah itu... Tidak. Aku tidak mau ini terjadi. Aku berteriak untuk menghentikan Nii-san namun suaraku tak sampai. Kucoba meraihnya namun Aku tak dapat menggapainya. Kulirik Dia. Ayo protes. Hentikan Nii-san. Jangan biarkan Nii-san pergi. Ayo protes Naruto. Aku berteriak. Aku menangis. Aku tak ingin ini terjadi.

"De-demo Menma-nii..." protes Dia. Oh Kami-sama. Kenapa Dia tak bisa menghentikan Nii-san. Aku benci Dia. Aku benci Diriku yang dulu.

"Hari ini adalah Hari spesialmu Naru. Dan ini hadiah dari Nii-san ini jimat, Omedetou." Menma-nii melepaskan Kalung kristalnya dan memasangkannya di leher Dia. Yang sampai sekarang masih kukenakan.

"Nah sekarang Naru bersembunyi. Ingat pesan Nii-san. apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar dan jangan mengeluarkan suara apapun." perintah Menma-nii dan Dia hanya mengagguk. Bodoh. Kenapa Kau menuruti Menma-nii. Harusnya Kau ajak Menma-nii bersembunyi. Kucaci maki Dia yang sebenarnya itu juga diriku.

'tap. tap. tap.'

Suara langkah kaki semakin dekat. Aku panik. berulang kali Aku mencoba meraih Menma-nii. Tidak. Menma-nii tak boleh mengorbankan dirinya.

"Oh ternyata hanya bocah. Apa yang harusku lakukan padanya?"

Suara Zabuza. Dia telah sampai kesini bersama seseorang. Aku ingin melihat wajah orang yang bersama Zabuza, namun buram. wajahnya tak dapatku lihat.

"Bunuh. Setelah selesai. Kembali ke markas."

Orang itu memberi perintah pada Zabuza. Orang itu pergi. Aku ingin mengejar namun Aku tak bisa. Kulirik Menma-nii yang terdiam pasrah. Kulirik Diriku versi kecil. Dia tengah mengintip dari celah kardus.

"Ini adalah Misi. Salahkan Kami-sama yang membuat takdir yang begitu kejam. Maaf nak. Aku harus membunuhmu."

Tidak. Hentikan itu Zabuza. Yang Kau bunuh bukan Aku. hentikan Zabuza.

'Jleeb'

Katana itu. Katana terkutuk itu menembus tepat di jantung Menma-nii. Aku tak dapat mendengar teriakan kesakitannya.

Kembali kulirik Diriku versi kecil. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Siapa yang harus kusalahkan?! Aku yang dulu atau Mereka atau mungkin Kami-sama?!

Tiba-tiba tubuhku kembali tersedot kedalam kegelapan. Kali ini Aku pasrah. Aku rela ditelan kegelapan demi membalas dendam kematian Menma-nii.

-Ivera-

'krriinnngg...Krrrinnnggg...'

Perlahan Kubuka kelopak mata beberapa kali beradaptasi dengan cahaya mata hari yang masuk dari celah jendela. Kulirik jam alarmku. pukul 06.00 pagi. Ternyata tadi itu 'hanya' Mimpi namun 'Nyata'.

"Hah." Aku menghela nafas lelah, Lebih lelah daripada dikejar-kejar para polisi.

(Naruto pov end)

"(tok. tok. tok.) Naruto. oii Kau masih tidur? dobe?! Oii (drok. drok. drok.)" teriakan pemuda berambut pantat bebek terdengar dari balik pintu membuyarkan lamunan pemuda bermata sapphire itu.

"Ha'i. Ha'i. Aku sudah bangun teme. Tunggu sebentar. Masuk saja dulu, tak dikunci." teriak Naruto menanggapi.

15 menit kemudian Naruto telah siap. Meski tampangnya masih acak-acakkan."Ayo berangkat teme." ajak Naruto beranjak keluar dari apartemennya diikuti Sasuke.

"Dobe. sudah dengar?" tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan. Tak biasanya memang seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuka percakapan kecuali...

"Tentang si Pencuri itu. Hmm, Aku dengar. Hoamm. memang kenapa?" ujar Naruto.

"Tidak ada. hanya saja Aku punya rencana. Jika Dia beraksi lagi Aku akan ke TKP dan ikut menangkap pencuri itu. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya terdiam. Oh itu pasti akan menjadi hari sialnya jika Sasuke ikut andil dalam penangkapan Kuro dorobō. Dia mengakui ketajaman seorang Uchiha, dalam kamusnya sudah Ia catat 'Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang Uchiha'. Dia masih ingat saat menyusup ke ruang kerja Ayah Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada si belakangnya. beruntung di ruang kerja itu ada seekor kucing yang entah masuk dari mana, dan menggunakan Kucing itu sebagai alasan.

"A-ah.. ide yang bagus teme. tapi bagaimana Paman Fugaku tahu?" tanya balik Naruto. Dia harus mencari alasan agar Sasuke membatalkan ide gilanya itu. Resikonya terlalu besar jika ada Sasuke disana. Akan sulit mencari celah kabur 'Mungkin'.

"Tenang. Rencanaku 99% berhasil." ujar Sasuke pede.

"O-oh be-begitu. Ahaha." ujar Naruto tertawa canggung.

'Huah. Ga-gawat. Aku harus membatalkan surat pemberitahuan yang akan dikirimkan Iruka-san ke Kantor polisi.' batin Naruto sedikit panik.

"T-teme. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau duluan saja." Seru Naruto berlari menjauh.

"(Tuut. tuut. tuut.) Ayo Iruka-san. Angkat." gumam Naruto.

'(klik) Tadaima. Umino Iruka desu. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan. setelah bunyi beep'

"Ini hari sialku." ujar Naruto lesu.

(Kirigakure - Nami)

"Tou-san. Kenapa?" tanya Haku melihat sang Ayah melamun.

"Ah. tidak apa-apa. hanya teringat masa lalu sebelum Tou-san bertemu Kaa-sanmu. Dulu Tou-san sering membunuh. Meski itu semua sudah Tou-san tebus dengan menyerahkan diri pada polisi. Namun masih ada 1 dosa yang tak pernah Tou-san lupakan." ujar Zabuza. Matanya menerawang menatap gerombolan awan yang tertiup angin.

"1 dosa? Kalau Haku boleh tau, Dosa apa itu?" tanya Haku penasaran.

"Itu terjadi saat Misi terakhir Tou-san 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Tou-san tengah menjalankan misi namun ada saksi yang melihat. Tou-sanpun diperintahkan untuk mengejarnya, saat tertangkap ternyata Dia hanyalah anak kecil. Tou-san diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya karna Dia adalah saksi. Sebenarnya Tou-san ingin menolak, namun perintah mereka adalah mutlak. Akhirnya Tou-san menusuknya tepat di jantung. Anak itu bahkan tak berteriak sama sekali. Dan saat Tou-san masuk rumah sakit, setelah diserang Kuro dorobō Tou-san melihat pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan anak yang Tou-san bunuh 10 tahun yang lalu. Tou-san tak tahu harus berbuat apa. A-apa Tou-san harus menyerahkan diri pada polisi a-atau me-melupakan segalanya? Apa y-yang harus Tou-san lakukan?!" ujar Zabuza menceritakan masa lalunya. Sedangkan Sang putri -Haku- tak tahu harus berkata apa. Memang benar Dia tahu Ayahnya seorang mantan kriminal namun Dia tak menyangka Ayahnya dapat membunuh seorang anak. Dia juga bingung.

"Ikuti apa kata hati Tou-san. Haku yakin, apapun keputusan yang Tou-san ambil itu yang terbaik." ujar Haku. kemudian memeluk Ayahnya.

-d'Vermouth-

'Laki-laki yang bersama Zabuza malam itu. Siapa? Kenapa Aku tak dapat mengingatnya? Aku harus menemui Zabuza lagi dan menanyakannya. Ya, Aku harus bertanya langsung.' batin Naruto.

"..to.. Oii.. Naruto.. NARUTO!" teriak pemuda berambut coklat -Kiba- kesal.

"A-ah. Na-nani?" tanya Naruto kaget. terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Astaga. Aku sedari tadi bercerita dan Kau tak mendengarkannya sama sekali?!" ujar Kiba tak percaya. Pasalnya hampir 30 menit Ia bercerita tentang topik yang sudah tak asing lagi -Kuro dorobō- dan Sang pendengar tengah melamun. Oh betapa kesalnya Dia sekarang ini.

"Gomen. gomen." ujar Naruto meminta maaf. namun tak ada nada penyesalan disana.

"Jadi apa yang Kita bicarakan?" lanjut Naruto.

"Aku, Ino, Sakura, Chouji dan Shika. Akan menyelidiki identitas Kuro dorobō." bisik Kiba.

"Hah?!" tanggap Naruto kaget.

"Sssttt. pelankan suaramu. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Kiba masih dengan suara yang pelan.

"T-tapi. Darimana Kita memulai penyelidikan. dan apa untungnya Kita menyelidiki hal itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Baka. Kita punya Shika yang Ayahnya juga menyelidiki kasus Kuro dorobō. Kita bisa mulai dari situ." jawab Kiba bangga.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku Puppy. Hoam." Seru Pemuda berambut Nanas -Shikamaru- yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Mereka.

"Aku setuju dengan Shika. Itukan wewenang Kepolisian. Kita warga sipil lebih baik diam." ujar Naruto.

"Hey lihat-lihat. Ada berita tentang Kuro dorobō, Dia megirimkan pemberitahuan lagi." teriak Ino menunjukan berita dari handphonenya.

'Iruka-san.' batin Naruto miris.

"Huaa.. kali ini di rumah keluarga Yamanaka." ujar Ino tak sadar.

"Ma-matte. Ya-yamanaka?! I-itu rumahku." lanjutnya baru sadar. membuat teman-temannya bersweatdrop.

"Yosh. Ini keberuntungan Kita. Kita bisa melihat aksinya di rumah Ino. Kita akan mengungkap identitasnya. Iyakan Ino?" ujar Kiba semangat.

"Ide bagus Kiba. bagaimana menurutmu Ino?" ujar gadis bermata emerland -Sakura-

"Boleh juga. ide bagus itu, Aku harus siap-siap membawa kamera. Kyaaa Aku senang Kuro dorobō akan muncul dirumah, Aku bahkan rela memberikan barang-barang berhargaku." teriak Ino setengah gila.

'Aku bagaimana?' batin Naruto miris.

'BRAK'

Suara pintu dibuka paksa membuat penghuni rumah terlonjak kaget,"Huaaa... Iruka-saaaann." teriak sang pendobrak. Membuat penghuni rumah bersweatdrop melihat kelakuan Sang Tuan Muda yang kekanakan.

"Ada apa Tu- Naruto-kun?" tanya Iruka.

"Kenapa tadi pagi telponnya tak di angkat? Itu sedang situasi harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun, Saya tak mengerti ucapan Anda." ujar Iruka menggaruk pipi tak gatal.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Minna, Huaaa... Mereka, Huaaa." tangis Naruto. Ucapannya semakin ngawur membuat Iruka semakin tak mengerti.

"Na-naruto-kun. bi-bisakah anda tenang." ujar Iruka menasehati namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Tangisan Naruto semakin besar.

"TUAN MUDA!" teriak Iruka akhirnya.

"I-iruka-san. K-kau berteriak padaku? K-kau marah padaku." ujar Naruto lirih membuat Iruka merasa bersalah.

"Bu-bukan be-begitu. N-naruto-kun harus tenang dan menceritakannya dari awal."

"Ha'i. Sebenarnya..."

"Oh jadi begitu. Itu mudah Naruto-kun, ingat saat Anda akan beraksi tiba-tiba Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama pulang? Kita akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kasus ini." ujar Iruka tenang.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kita bisa melakukannya Naruto-kun." ujar Iruka optimis.

-d'Vermouth-

"Minna Selamat datang di kediaman Yamanaka." samabut Ino ramah.

"M-meski sudah sering melihat ta-tapi Aku masih berfikir ini seperti kita berjalan-jalan ke taman bunga." celetuk Kiba memasuki halaman rumah Ino yang ditumbuhi banyak berbagai jenis bunga.

"A-ah. Aku juga baru melihat bunga sebanyak ini." ujar Naruto menyetujui.

"Tapi.. Aku tak diberitahu jika si teme ikut." lanjut Naruto melirik ke arah sampingnya.

"Ma~ ma~. Ayo masuk, Aku sudah membuat alasan Kita mengadakan kerja kelompok," ujar Ino mempersilahkan masuk.

"Tapi Ino. bukannya di surat pemberitahuan Kuro dorobō akan melakukan aksinya jam setengah 9 malam. kenapa polisi sudah berkeliaran dirumahmu sekarang?" tanya Sakura berbisik.

"Ah Kalau itu. tanya saja pada Ayahnya Shika." jawab Ino acuh.

'Naruto. Kita akan membuktikannya hari ini. Asumsiku salah atau benar' batin Shikaku melihat ke arah Naruto saat melintas.

(flashback on)

"Ah putrinya Momochi Zabuza-san. Ada urusan apa di Kantor polisi?" tanya Shikaku saat melihat Haku berdiri di depan Kantor polisi.

"A-ano Saya mencari Tou-san. Beliau berkata hari ini akan ke kantor polisi untuk menemui Nara Shikaku-san. ta-tapi sudah sore seperti ini Tou-san belum pulang. S-saya cemas." jawab Haku gelisah.

"Menemuiku? Tapi hari ini sepertinya tak ada tamu. Apa benar Ayahmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Shikaku.

"Ya. Tou-san bilang, Dia ingin mengakui dosanya 10 tahun yang lalu." jawab Haku tegas. Sedikit kesal juga Dia pada orang yang ada dihadapannya ini, kesannya Dia berbohong.

"10 tahun yang lalu? Kalau boleh tahu dosa apa itu? Ya itupun Jika Haku-chan tak keberatan bercerita."

"Ka-katana. Ka-katana yang dicuri Kuro dorobō. Saat itu dia bertanya tentang orang-orang yang mempunyai Katana seperti milik Tou-san. Ta-tapi Tou-san tidak mengetahuinya. S-saya ti-tidak tahu ini berhubungan dengan kasus 10 tahun yang lalu ta-tapi..." ujar Haku.

"Kasus 10 tahun yang lalu. bisakah Haku-chan menceritakannya?" tanya Shikaku tertarik.

"Chotto matte. Kapan Kuro dorobō bertanya tentang katana?" lanjut Shikaku tersadar.

"Saat kasus di Nami. saat itu Tou-san melarangku menceritakannya." jawab Haku takut.

"Hah.. baiklah, Kita bercerita di kantor, Ayo masuk." ajak Shikaku mengalah. Ya yang terpenting Dia mendapatkan informasi penting.

"Jadi begitu. Ayahmu datang menemuiku untuk mengakui dosa 10 tahun yang lalu. Dia membunuh seorang anak dengan Katana yang dicuri oleh Kuro dorobō dan Dia melakukan itu karna diperintah oleh Seseorang. Baiklah Akan Kami selidiki Kasus ini, dan Jika Ayahmu pulang, tolong beritahukan Dia untuk segera menemuiku. Karena ini sudah hampir malam Salah satu bawahanku akan mengantarkanmu. dan hati-hati dijalan," ujar Shikaku. Haku hanya mengangguk dan pamit pergi.

Sepeninggalan Haku, Shikaku langsung mencari dokumen kasus yang belum terselesaikan 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Ini Dia. Namikaze Menma 8 tahun. Terbunuh oleh benda tajam tepat di jantungnya. Di TKP tak ditemukan bukti apapun namun ditemukan seorang anak kecil di dalam kardus tak jauh dari sana. Akibat syok anak itu tak dapat bersaksi apapun. Identitas Saksi tak ada keterangan. hanya inisialnya N.N." ujar Shikaku membaca dokumrn 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau tak salah kasus ini ditangani langsung oleh Uchiha-san dan tak dipublikasikan di media. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Kuro dorobō."gumam Shikaku.

'Tou-san melihat seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan anak yang dibunuh 10 tahun yang lalu' terngiang ucapan Haku beberapa saat lalu.

"Mirip Namikaze Menma. coba kita lihat fotonya." ujar shikaku. kembali mengobrak-abrik dokumennya.

"Mi-mirip Naruto." gumam Shikaku kaget.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa jadi semakin membingungkan. Tenang.. tenang.. tenang.. berfikir." ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Pertama Kasus 10 tahun yang lalu yang menewaskan seorang anak bernama Namikaze Menma yang mirip sekali dengan Uzumaki Naruto. dan Kalau tidak salah marga Naruto dulu adalah Namikaze entah alasan apa marganya Kini dirubah. Lalu saksi dengan inisial N.N yang dapat diasumsikan itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. terlihat dari inisialnya. Ah Iya, Naruto dulu mempunyai seorang Kakak namun Kakaknya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, hmm cocok. Setelah itu muncul Kuro dorobō yang selalu mencuri Katana. Jika ditarik kesimpulan kasar semua ini berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, bisa saja Dia sendiri Kuro dorobō. Dan saat pencurian di Nami Kuro dorobō tengah terluka kakinya dan saat itu juga Uzumaki Naruto terluka kakinya. Jadi, Kuro dorobō adalah Uzumaki Naruto. yang mungkin saja ingin membalaskan dendam saudaranya dengan cara mencari Katana yang mungkin mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri dari sebuah organisasi tertentu, Jika dilihat Zabuza yang diperintah oleh seseorang. Tapi bisa saja ada seseorang yang memakai Kasus ini untuk kepentingan tertentu. Hmm.. atau mungkin saja... Tidak, tidak, Aku harus mencari bukti nyata terlebih dahulu baru membuat asumsi. tapi entah kenapa Aku curiga pada Naruto." ujar Shikaku mencoba mencari inti dari semua kasus yang tengah Dia tangani.

"(Tok. tok. tok.) Nara-san. Kita mendapatkan surat pemberitahuan dari Kuro dorobō." ujar salah satu polisi dari arah luar.

'BRAAKK'

"Ya. Masuk." ujar Shikaku semangat sampai meja kerjanya berantakan akibat gebrakannya.

'Dengan ini Kita akan mencari bukti nyata.' batinnya senang.

(flashback off)

'Entah kenapa Shikaku Oji-san sedikit berbeda. dan juga polisi yang menjaga kediaman Yamaka menjadi lebih sedikit namun terlihat berbahaya, ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari sialku' batin Naruto menganalisis keadaan.

-d'Vermouth-

"Minna. Kita akan menunggu Kuro dorobō di ruangan ini. dan disebelah ruangan ini adalah tempat Katana yang sepertinya akan dicuri Kuro dorobō. Saat Dia datang Kita langsung sergap." ujar Ino memberi intruksi.

"08.29 Perketat penjagaan. Kuro dorobō akan muncul sebentar lagi. Jangan sampai lengah. tetap diposisi sebelum ada perintah." teriak Shikaku.

'Nah. Ayo Naruto, Bagaimana caranya Kau menjadi Kuro dorobō. Kita akan melakukan pembuktian.' gumam Shikaku.

'5. 4. 3. 2. 1.'

'sssrrrtttttttttt'

Tiba-tiba dari taman bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka keluar asap. yang ternyata itu adalah gas tidur. Ternyata gas tidur itu berasal dari bunga-bunga palsu yang berbaur dengan bunga asli. entah kapan bunga-bunga itu dipajang.

Polisi yang berjaga di sekitar sana langsung tumbang. Shikaku buru-buru berlari ke arah tempat penyimpanan Katana.

"Jangan bergerak. Berbalik dan buka topengmu Kuro dorobō bukan, tapi Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Shikaku menodongkan pistolnya.

"Ayo. ayo. cepat Kuro dorobō muncul." teriak Ino girang. Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino (Shikamaru disinj malah tidur) bergegas ke euangan sebelah.

"Na-naruto?!" ujar Shikaku kaget saat melihat Naruto yang ada di belakangnya bersama Ino dkk.

'Lalu siapa yang disana?' batin Shikaku kaget.

Kuro dorobō yang melihat Shikaku lengah langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur tak lupa meninggalkan surat.

"Akhirnya Aku dapat fotonya." teriak Ino dan Sakura berbarengan.

Sasuke yang baru menyaksikan pencurian Live hanya terdiam antara takjub dan kesal tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Shikaku masih terbengong karna analisinya salah. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kecil.

'Nice Iruka-san.' batinnya puas.

'Katana ini bukan seperti apa yang kucari' K.D

TBC

OMAKE

Seminggu setelah pencurian di Kediaman Yamanaka.

"Apa?! Tubuh Momochi Zabuza ditemukan mengapung di sungai? Iya, Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu." ujar Shikaku saat menerima telpon dari salah satu anak buahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Shikaku pada sang anak buah sesaat setelah sampai di TKP.

"Ha'i. Menurut tim Forensik, Kematian Momochi Zabuza-san diperkirakan 1 minggu yang lalu, penyebab kematiannya akibat tusukan benda tajam tepat di jantungnya." lapor sang bawahan.

'Tusukan tepat di jantung. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus Kuro dorobō? Atau Organisasi yang dulu dimasuki Zabuza tengah bergerak dan membungkam Zabuza? Kasus ini sepertinya berbahaya' batin Shikaku.

"Hahahaha... menarik. semakin menarik permainan ini." tawa Seseorang menggema di sebuah ruang gelap.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuro dorobō

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

Rated : T

Pair : NaruXOc

Warning : OOC, abal, Gaje, typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, imajinasi liar Author

Kuro dorobo : Ivera1412

"Hiee... Aku jadi pelayan dengan Sasu-teme?! Lebih baik cuci piring saja." tolak Naruto keras.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan Naruto. Kupikir jika Kau dipoles sedikit Kau bisa sama tampannya dengan Sasuke-kun." Ujar Ino.

"Tapi..."

"I-ini u-untuk ke-kepentingan k-kelas." Hinata buka suara.

"Tapi,, Ayolah, kenapa harus membuka cafe untuk festival sekolah, kenapa tidak yang lain saja." Naruto tetap keukeuh menolak.

"Naruto. Sasuke-kun saja tidak menolak. Kau cerewet sekali." Kini Sakura yang membuka suara.

'Bukan itu masalahnya.' batin Naruto berteriak.

(Flashback on)

"Eh di Festival sekolah akan ada pameran Katana? Benarkah itu Iruka-san?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Menurut kabar yang beredar. Bagaimana Naruto-kun?"

"Kirim surat pemberitahuan pada kepolisian. Kita beraksi." ujar Naruto.

"Tapi apa tak mengapa. Bukankah Anda harus mengikuti festival sekolah?" tanya Iruka khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Tahun lalu Aku hanya melakukan tugas ringan dan banyak waktu luang. Sekarangpun pasti sama." jawab Naruto yakin.

(Flashback off)

"... oii, Naruto. Pokoknya Kami tak menerima penolakan." ujar Ino tegas dan keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah Dobe. Terima saja." Ujar Sasuke.

'Alamat masalah ini.' Batin Naruto melas.

"Festival sekolah. Pencuri itu memang abnormal. Mau mengacaukan festival sekolah hanya untuk sebuah katana yang entah akan Dia curi atau tidak." gumam Shikaku melihat surat pemberitahuan dari pencuri fenomenal yang beberapa saat lalu diterimanya.

"Kalian. Kita akan ke festival sekolah minggu depan. Menyamarlah menjadi pengunjung. Jangan buat orang curiga." perintah Shikaku pada anak buahnya.

"Ha'i" jawab Mereka serempak.

"Akhh. Gara-gara kejadian di kediaman Yamanaka Aku tak bisa berfikir Jernih. Aku sangat yakin Kuro dorobo itu Naruto. Postur tubuh Kuro dorobo dikediaman Yamanaka sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kuro dorobo yang sering kukejar." ujar Shikaku menyandarkan kepalanya lelah. Menatap langit-langit Kantornya.

Ingatannya melayang, membayangkan seringai Kuro dorobo, "Kasus yang rumit. Zabuza yang ditemukan tewas saat perjalanan ke kepolisian, rasanya kasus ini lebih besar dari yang kukira."

"Ck. Bisakah Kau diam Dobe? Telingaku sakit mendengar grutuan tak jelas itu." ujar Sasuke kesal. Jelas kesal, entah sudah berapa lama si rambut duren ini mengeluh tentang tak mau menjadi pelayan.

"Tapi teme. Aku akan menjadi pelayan, memakai pakaian ala Butler. Menyiapkan makanan. Arrgghhh, tidak mau." teriaknya Frustasi dan dihadiahi bogem oleh gadis musim semi.

"Naruto. Kau harusnya diam baka. Kalau tidak, latihanlah menjadi seorang pelayan. Latihan tersenyum manis, jangan menampilkan cengiran bodohmu, Jika pemasukan Kita tak memenuhi target. Kau akan tahu akibatnya." ujar Sakura diakhiri dengan ancaman.

"Hiii... ta-tapi, Sa-sasu-teme juga harus di-disalahkan jika pemasukannya kurang." Naruto sedikit menjauh. Melindungi kepalanya yang kapan saja bisa menjadi korban keganasan Sakura.

"Tidak. Sasuke-kun akan melakukan yang terbaik. Iyakan Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura. Menatap Sasuke sambil bersemu merah.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Naru-kun. Saya tahu siapa pemilik Katana yang dipamerkan di Festival sekolah nanti. Namanya Hozuki Suigetsu. Mantan pembuat Katana. Katana yang Dia buat sangatlah terkenal sampai Mancanegara. Namun tanpa alasan yang jelas, Dia berhenti membuat Katana. Bagaimana Naru-kun? Naru-kun? Na... Naru-kun Anda kenapa?" jelas Iruka. Namun betapa kagetnya saat melihat Sang Tuan Muda kini tengah membenamkan kepalanya dengan aura suram disekelilingnya.

"Hueee... Iruka-san. Festival nanti Aku harus menjadi pelayan. Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana juga Aku menjadi Kuro dorobo? Pelayan pasti sibuk." Naruto memeluk Iruka manja, menangis ala anime. Ya. Naruto memang sangat dekat dengan Iruka, karna kesibukan orangtuanya dan tak banyak waktu luang untuknya, membuat Naruto akhirnya tubuh dengan Iruka yang selalu disampingnya.

"Bagaimana Kalau Saya menggantikan Anda lagi?" usul Iruka. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak. Untuk kali ini Aku akan beraksi. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang. Iruka-san cukup lihat saja." Tolak Naruto. Berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Menatap nanar langit yang membentang luas. Mengepalkan tangannya.

'Aku akan membalaskan kematianmu Menma-nii. Meski Aku harus membunuh dan berakhir dipenjara. Aku berjanji' batinnya bertekad.

Iruka menatap punggung Naruto, tersenyum lembut, Naruto memang sudah dianggapnya putra. Dia sangat ingat ketika dirinya melihat Naruto yang syok karna melihat kematian Kakaknya. Saat itu Naruto hanya bocah cengeng, Namun Bola matanya terlihat kosong seolah jiwanya meninggalkan raga.

(Fashback on)

"Tuan muda...!" teriak Iruka. Dia sangat terkejut saat ada kabar bahwa salah satu putra Tuannya dikabarkan meninggal.

DEG

Matanya terbelalak kaget. Putra asuhnya kini tengah duduk disebuah bangku, tubuhnya diselimuti kain dari petugas polisi. Dia melirik kearah dimana mata Naruto terus menatapnya.

Tubuh Sang Kakak yang kini sedang dimasukan kedalam kantung mayat. Iruka perlahan mendekati Naruto.

"Tuan muda..." panggilnya lirih. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Iruka.

"Seharusnya Aku yang disana. Harusnya Aku yang ditusuknya. " gumam Naruto. Iruka memeluk Naruto erat, sangat erat. Dirinya tak tega melihat Sang Tuan mudanya hidup seperti mayat.

(Flashback off)

Iruka tersenyum pahit mengingat kenangan buruknya. Dia menatap Naruto kembali. Ingatannya melayang kembali saat pertama kali Naruto menjadi Kuro dorobo.

(flashback on)

'Krieet. Traak.'

Malam itu, suara jendela terbuka sangat terdengar jelas dari arah kamar Naruto. Iruka yang memang tidur dikamar sebelah milik Naruto (Karna sang Tuan Muda sering bermimpi buruk tentang kejadian malam saat Menma terbunuh jadi Iruka ditempatkan dekat kamar Naruto)

Iruka yang mendengar itu perlahan berjalan mendekati kamar Naruto. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamarnya,

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat matanya melihat sosok hitam.

"Tu-tuan muda," panggilnya.

Naruto terdiam Kaku. Perlahan melirik kearah suara, "Iruka-san." gumam Naruto.

"Tuan muda. Ka-kau Pencuri itu?" tanya Iruka. Berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dia tahu, baru-baru ini berita tentang seorang pencuri Katana heboh di Jepang. Namun siapa sangka ternyata Tuan mudanyalah sang pencuri itu.

"Seperti yang Kau lihat. Ini. Kau boleh melaporkanku pada polisi." Naruto memberikan telpon pada Iruka. Senyum sedih terpatri dibibirnya.

"Apa yang Anda bicarakan? Saya tahu Anda melakukan ini pasti ada alasannya. Benarkan?" tanya Iruka. Melempar telpon itu ke kasur king size Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Aku seorang kriminal."

PLAAKKK

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup Iruka. Dirinya menampar seseorang. Terlebih itu adalah putra asuhnya.

"Apa yang Anda bicarakan. Anda melakukan itu untuk mencari pembunuh Kakak Anda bukan?!" dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Dia membentak, meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf.

Mata Naruto membulat kaget mendengar perkataan Iruka, "I-iruka-san tahu?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"T-tentu saja. Dulu sekali, Saya tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Minato-sama. Beliau berkata pembunuhnya sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Begitu pula senjata pembunuhnya." jawab Iruka sedikit ragu.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya dilantai, "Senjata. Kau tahu Iruka-san. Senjata apa yang digunakan pembunuh itu. Sebuah katana berlambang phoenix dan Naga. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku pasti akan menangkapnya dan mengirimya ke neraka." Jelas Naruto.

Sedikit tertegung. Iruka tersenyum, "Saya akan membantu Anda Tuan muda." ujar Iruka.

"I-iruka-san..." panggil Naruto.

"Huee... Iruka-san tadi menamparku, membentakku" tangis Naruto memegang pipinya.

"Tu-tuan muda, go-gomen." ujar Iruka yang baru sadar.

(Flashback off)

Iruka menatap tangannya, tersenyum kecil mengingat masa lalu.

"Iruka-san." panggil Naruto dengan nada serius. Matanya masih menatap langit.

"Ya Naru-kun?" Jawab Iruka was-was.

"Aku lapar. Buatkan Aku ramen." ujarnya polos.

GUBRRAKK

Iruka jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dia pikir akan membicarakan rencana pencurian, ternyata hanya minta ramen.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." ujar Iruka. Berjalan keluar kamar Naruto.

"Iruka-san..." panggil lagi Naruto.

"Arigatou." ujar Naruto tulus.

Iruka membalas senyum Naruto, "Sudah kewajiban Saya melayani Anda."

"Kiba, itu hiasannya bengkok. Luruskan." perintah Ino seenaknya, Tak melihat pemuda pecinta anjing ini kesulitan memasang hiasan diatas dinding.

"Terlalu kekiri."

"Sedikit lebih bawah."

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan hiasan lain."

"Coba sedikit kekanan."

Ctak. Perempatan siku-siku terlihat didahi Kiba.

"Miringkan sedikit."

"Itu terlalu miring."

Ctak. Ctak. Ctak.

Kiba sudah dalam batasnya, "Urusai. cerewet! Berbicara mudah, tak tahu butuh perjuangan hanya memasang ini." Teriak Kiba kesal.

"Itu salahmu yang terlalu pendek." ujar Ino dengan wajah polos. Meninggalkan Kiba yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja.

Mereka kini tengah mendekor Cafe untuk festival 2 hari lagi. Mereka bergotong royong membangun stand, Yaa meski para lelaki yang mengerjakan sedangkan perempuan menjadi mandor cerewet. Seperti contohnya Ino.

"Kau sedang apa imotou?" tanya Sasuke dari arah belakang. Fuma yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto diam-diam terlonjak kaget

"Ss-sasu-nii. Kau sudah ada disini berapa lama?" tanya Fuma gagap.

"Hn. Baru saja." jawab Sasuke. Matanya memandang Naruto yang masih uring-uringan tak mau menjadi pelayan.

"Jika suka bilang saja. Jika si dobe menolakmu, Akan kuhajar Dia. Jangan jadi stalker seperti itu." ujar Sasuke jail.

"U-urusai. Aku pergi." Fuma berlari menjauh dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Irasshaimase..." sambut Naruto tersenyum ramah, membuat pengunjung cafe kelasnya bersemu merah.

Kini Naruto memakai baju ala Butler, rambutnya disisir meski tetap jabrik. Wajahnya sedikit diberi bedak, sebenarnya Dia risih dan ingin menolak namun Dia masih sayang nyawa, tak mau kepalanya benjol oleh si gadis musim semi.

"Naruto lumayan juga menjadi pelayan. Pemasukan mungkin akan melebihi target." ujar Ino melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang melayani pelanggan bersama Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Terserah. Tapi bisakah Kalian membantuku didapur. Pesanan semakin banyak." Kiba keluar dari dapur membawa piring berisi pesanan pengunjung. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Menatap Ino, dan Sakura yang menjadi kasir.

"Sa-sabar Ki-kiba-kun. I-ini u-untuk kepentingan kelas." Hinata menghampiri Kiba dengan pakaian Maid. Mengambil pesanan salah satu pengunjung.

"I-iya." Kiba bersemu merah melihat Hinata yang terlihat cantik sekaligus manis mengenakan pakaian Maid.

"Sana kedapur. Dasar Mesum. Memandang Hinata seperti itu." ujar Sakura. Mendorong Kiba.

"Iya. Iya. Cerewet."

"Kudengar Kuro dorobo akan beraksi disini." Ino membuka topik baru setelah acara pengusiran Kiba.

"Iya. Tapi Kita tak bisa melihatnya. Cafe bagaimana?" Sakura menghela nafas kecewa.

"Iya sih. Ya sudahlah tak apa. Padahal Aku ingin melihatnya." ujar Ino kecewa.

'Hoo. Banyak juga polisi yang menyamar menjadi pengunjung. Sayangnya Mereka tak bisa berbaur dengan baik. Aura ketegangan menyelimuti Mereka.' batin Naruto, seringai tipis terpatri dibibirnya.

Naruto melirik salah satu pengunjung. Memberi anggukan sebagai kode.

'Duarrrr'

'Greep'

Suara ledakan berskala kecil dan setelah itu Lampu di area sekolah mati. Para pengunjung panik.

"Tenang semua. Listrik cadangan akan segera dinyalakan." suara salah satu guru menenangkan.

5 Menit kemudian lampu kembali menyala, aktifitaspun kembali seperti sediakala.

Ditempat lain. Beberapa menit sebelum pemadaman lampu.

"Semua personil bersiap dipos masing-masing. Jangan lengah, Kuro dorobo bisa datang dari mana saja." suara Shikaku memberi intuksi pada bawahannya.

'Duarr'

'Grep'

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shikaku.

"Listrik utama meledak. Tapi jangan khawatir Shikaku-san. Listrik cadangan akan dinyalakan." suara seseorang dari kegelapan.

"Baiklah." ujar Shikaku tenang.

Diam. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Seluruh personil tadi sudah ada dipos masing-masing dan Dia hanya sendiri sedari tadi.

"Sial. Kuro dorobo." geram Shikaku. Namun Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak karna Listrik cadangan belum juga menyala.

'Csssssss'

Gas tidur menyebar diruang pameran Katana. Membuat pengunjung yang panik jatuh tertidur serta beberapa personil polisi.

Kuro dorobo kini didepan sebuah Katana. Katana yang hanya dilindungi kaca. "Meremehkanku heh," ujar Kuro. Dia mencapai Katana tanpa hambatan. Berterima kasihlah pada kacamata infra merah buatannya, membuatnya dapat melihat dalam gelap.

Dia memecahkan kacanya. Mengambil Katana dan membuka sarungnya. Matanya membulat kaget. "Katana yang kucari." gumam Kuro. Menggeratkan pegangannya pada gagang Katana.

"Katana yang Kau cari eh Kuro dorobo." suara seseorang mengagetkan Kuro dorobo.

"Hozuki Suigetsu. Kau dapatkan Katana ini darimana?" tanya Kuro dengan suara rendah dan tajam.

"Kau tak perlu tahu hal itu pencuri." Suigetsu menerjang Kuro mencoba menebas Sang pencuri.

"Jangan terlalu kaget melihatku. Aku dapat merasakan hawa seseorang meski dalam gelap." ujar Suigetsu. Memain-mainkan Katananya.

"Cih. Kau ingin bermain kasar." Kuro mengarahkan Katana curiannya.

"Itu yang kumau. Kudengar ilmu pedangmu sangat bagus." ujar Suigetsu, Dia juga menyiapkan Katananya.

Trang

Suara deting pedang beradu. Mereka sama-sama menekan tak ingin kalah.

"Tak buruk." komentar Suigetsu,

Kembali pada Shikaku yang menunggu lampu menyala,

"Hah. akhirnya menyala juga." gumam Shikaku.

"Semua personil tunggu dipos masing-masing, bisa saja Kuro dorobo melalui jalan yang Kalian jaga." perintah Shikaku melalui handy talkie. Dia kemudian berlari ketempat Katana dipamerkan.

Tak terlalu kaget melihat orang-orang yang tergeletak tidur,

'Trang'

Shikaku mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara. Dilihatnya Kuro dorobo yang tengah bertarung.

"Kuro dorobo" teriak Shikaku.

Kuro dorobo yang merasa dipanggil melirik kearah Shikaku, namun itu kesalahan fatal karna Suigetsu mengambil kesempatan itu, mengarahkan Katananya dan mengenai perut Kuro dorobo.

'Ukkkhhh'

Kuro dorobo mengerang kesakitan. Ditahan perutnya agar darah tak tercecer.

Shikaku membelalakan matanya, "Hozuki-san. Apa yang telah Anda lakukan?!" tanya Shikaku.

"Upps. Aku tak sengaja." ujar Suigetsu tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Cih." Kuro dorobo berlari keluar dari jendela tak lupa membawa Katana milik curiannya.

"Semua personil bersiap untuk pengejaran. Kuro dorobo tengah terluka. Akan mudah menangkapnya kali ini." Perintah Shikaku dari handy talkienya

"Dobe. Dari Tadi Kau diam kenapa?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto hanya diam meski tetap melayani pengunjung.

"Aku tak mengapa Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit mundur,"Do-dobe. Ka-kau memanggilku Sasuke?! K-kau tak sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

'Aduh Saya lupa Naru-kun memanggil Sasuke-sama dengan panggilan teme.'

"Ti-tidak. Mu-mungkin K-karna Aku lelah teme." jawab 'Naruto' yang sebenarnya Iruka. Dengan keterampilan menyamar Naruto dan alat pengubah suara yang terpasang dileher Iruka, Iruka disulap menjadi Naruto.

'Drrtt. Drrttt. Drrrttt.'

Suara Getaran handphone, 'Naruto' melihat layar handphonenya,"Bilang pada yang lain Aku keluar dulu." ujar 'Naruto'

"I-iruka-san. Te-temui A-aku di gu-gudang belakang." suara Naruto terbata-bata.

"A-anda terluka?" tanya Iruka khawatir.

"P-pokonya ce-cepat." ujar Naruto sedikit membentak.

"Y-ya Tuhan. Na-naru-kun." pekik Iruka yang melihat Naruto bersandar ditembok memegangi perutnya yang terluka.

Iruka kemudian memberikan pertolongan pertama. Menyobek jubah hitam yang dikenakan Naruto. Melilitkannya disekitar perut.

"A-aku harus kembali ke stand Iruka-san." Ujar Naruto. Membuka wig orange dan kontak lensanya.

"Jangan gegabah. Luka Anda parah." cegah Iruka.

BRUUKKK

Suara benda terjatuh. Naruto dan Iruka melirik keasal suara,"Si-Siapa?!" tanya Naruto. Memegang Katananya waspada, Iruka berdiri mencoba melindungi Naruto.

Seseorang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menundukan kepala merasa bersalah,"Fuma-chan/Fuma-sama." ujar Naruto dan Iruka bersamaan.

(Fuma pov)

Hari ini Aku telah selesai menjaga stand kelas. Yaa meski tadi ada pemadaman lampu namun acara kembali seperti semula. Dan sekarang Aku menuju Cafe kelas Sasu-nii, Sebenarnya Aku ingin melihat Naru-nii. Menurut teman-temanku Naru-nii malam ini terlihat berbeda. Err~ tampan, Kalau Sasu-nii sudah biasa.

"Eh. Bukankah itu Naru-nii? Untuk apa ke gudang belakang?" gumamku melihat Naru-nii yang tergesa-gesa. Tanpa kusadari Aku mengikutinya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya-ya Tu-tuhan Naru-kun." pekik Naru-nii. Eh Naru-kun? Bukankah Dia sendiri Naruto. Aku semakin penasaran. Aku memperhatikan orang yang bersandar di dinding, mencoba menajamkan mataku meski hanya bulan yang menjadi penerangku.

Tu-tunggu. Kostum itu? Itu Kuro dorobo. Aku pernah melihatnya di tv. Kenapa ada disini. Ada hubungan apa dengan Naru-nii? Dan sepertinya pencuri itu terluka. Kenapa Naru-nii memberinya pertolongan?

"A-aku harus kembali ke stand Iruka-san." ujar pencuri itu. Eeehh? Iruka ? Pencuri itu memanggil Naru-nii dengan Iruka-san.

Hey. Pencuri itu membuka penyamarannya. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Bo-bohongkan. I-ini mimpikan? Kuro dorobo itu... I-ini lelucon.

Tanpa sadar Aku semakin menjauh dari keduanya.

BRUUKKK

Terlalu panik. Kakiku menendang sesuatu yang ada disana. Aku semakin panik Aku ingin pergi.

"Si-siapa?" Suara Naru-nii. Dia mengambil katananya.

Aku nekat keluar. Aku pasrah. Perlahan Aku berjalan mendekati Mereka.

"Fuma-chan/Fuma-sama." Suara 2 Naru-nii terlihat kagetn Tidak, 1 Naru-nii asli yang masih memakai kostum Kuro dorobo, dan 1 Naru-nii yang memakai baju Butler yang kuyakini itu Iruka-san.

(Fuma pov end)

Naruto dan Iruka masih terdiam. Syok mungkin,"Aku kembali ke stand." ujar Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Naru-kun. Kau sedang terluka." bentak Iruka khawatir.

"Jika Iruka-san terus menyamar menjadiku lama kelamaan Mereka tahu itu bukan Aku. Lagipula sepertinya Iruka-san harus menjelaskan pada Fuma-chan. Aku akan ganti baju." ujar Naruto keras kepala. Melirik sebentar Fuma dan berlalu pergi.

"Anda pasti punya banyak pertanyaan Fuma-sama. Saya Akan menjelaskannya dari awal." ujar Iruka. Fuma hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Cari pencuri itu. Periksa semua orang disini satu persatu, mudah menemukannya karna Dia terluka dibagian perut. Kita sudah mendapat izin dari pihak sekolah. Murid-murid juga periksa." Intruksi Iruka. Para personil langsung menyebar.

"Dan Anda Hozuki-san. Anda harus menjelaskan perihal penusukan Kuro dorobo." ujar Shikaku tajam.

"Ha'i. Ha'i." ujar Suigetsu tak peduli.

"Lama sekali Dobe." ujar Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang baru datang.

"Hahaha Gomen Teme. Perutku mulas." ujar Naruto beralasan.

'Yang penting lukaku sudah kubius namun hanya bertahan untuk beberapa menit.' batin Naruto,

"Maaf mengganggu acara Kalian. Kami dari kepolisian akan memeriksa Kalian satu persatu, Kami tengah mencari pencuri yang terluka." ujar saah satu polisi.

'Ck. Paman pasti idemu,' batin Naruto, Dengan cepat mengirim sinyal SOS pada Iruka.

'Ayolah Iruka-san. Giliranku sebentar lagi.' Naruto melirik polisi yang tengah menekan perut teman-teman laki-lakinya. Tentu saja yang wanita diperiksa oleh polwan.

"Kuro dorobo muncul. Dia berlari menuju area tempat Listrik cadangan." teriak salah satu personil polisi.

"Kita kejar." ujar polisi yang tadi akan memeriksa perut Naruto.

'Tadi itu hampir saja.' batin Naruto lega.

Beberapa saat yang lalu di tempat Iruka dan Fuma.

"Jadi itulah mengapa Naru-kun menjadi seorang pencuri." ujar Iruka mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ta-tapi..."

'Drrrt. Drrtt. Drrtt.'

"Maaf tapi Saya sibuk sekarang." ujar Iruka, Memakai kostum Kuro dorobo dan pergi meninggalkan Fuma yang masih syok.

"Oii Naruto. Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Kiba.

"Hanya terlalu lelah." jawab Naruto.

'Sial. Efek obatnya habis,'

"Pulang saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi semua stand akan ditutup. Ini hari terakhir Festival. Tapi jika Kau pulang Kau tak akan melihat puncak acara." ujar Ino. Dia merasa bersalah juga. Mungkin Naruto lelah akibat tak diberi waktu untuk istirahat olehnya.

"Ah ya. Aku akan pulang. Jaa Minna." pamit Naruto. Berjalan perlahan menuju tempat parkir.

'Si-sial pandanganku buram.' Naruto bersandar dimobilnya,

BRUUUKK

"Anda terlalu memaksakan diri." ujar Iruka menopang tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

TBC

OMAKE

"Aku sudah menduganya dari awal. Naruto adalah Kuro dorobo. Aku sangat kagum padamu yang dapat menyembunyikan identitasmu. Namun Sayangnya Aku harus menangkapmu. Mencari bukti atas kesalahanmu." Ujar Shikaku. Ditangannya selembar surat hasil tes DNA antara darah dari Katana dan milik Naruto yang entah dapat darimana.

"Niatmu baik. Namun jalan yang Kau tempuh salah Naruto-kun." Lanjut Shikaku.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuro dorobō

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Rated : T

Pair : NaruXOc

Warning : OOC, abal, Gaje, typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, imajinasi liar Author

Fuma menatap Naruto yang kini tengah terlelap, wajahnya masih dipenuhi keringat, dan seolah menahan rasa sakit. Luka tusuk dari Suigetsu memang sudah diobati Iruka, bahkan Iruka sendiri yang menjahitnya. Jangan tanya darimana alat-alat steril atau keterampilan Iruka itu berasal. Karena itu hal yang cukup rumit dijelaskan, dan akan makan banyak waktu.

"Fuma -sama, Maaf mengganggu, hanya saja ini sudah terlalu malam. Anda mungkin akan dicari oleh keluarga Anda, juga Anda bahkan belum istirahat sama sekali," Iruka datang mengingatkan jika Fuma harus segera pulang.

"A-ah iya, Aku akan pulang," ujar Fuma yang merasa tak enak.

"Sopir Namikaze akan mengantarkan Anda, Dia sudah menunggu diluar," Iruka mengantar Fuma sampai pintu kamar Naruto dan menutupnya lagi.

"Fuma, Dia sudah pulang Iruka-sana?" tanya Naruto membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup.

"Ha'i, Dia sepertinya menunggu Anda sadar, jika Saya tak menegurnya mungkin Dia masih tetap disini." Jawab Iruka, Dia menuangkan teh untuk sang Tuan muda.

"Aku tahu, Aku tak tidur Iruka-san. Dia ingin mendengar alasan dari mulutku sendiri kenapa Aku memilih jalan seperti ini." Naruto meringis saat mencoba mendudukan diri.

"Ha'i. Dia terus menemani Anda saat Anda mulai tak sadarkan diri saat di festival tadi. Lalu apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" tanya Iruka, memberikan cangkir berisi teh pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah pergi sejauh ini. Tak ada alasan untukku kembali, dan Aku merasa Aku semakin dekat dengan apa yang kucari. Karenanya Iruka-san, Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Cari tahu orang yang bernama Suigetsu, dari cara bicara, cara tersenyum, Dia tahu sesuatu, Dia kunci satu-satunya yang bisa membuka kotak pandora."

"Ha'i, Saya akan selalu ada disamping Anda, sekarang sudah cukup malam, silahkan Anda beristirahat." Iruka pamit dari kamar Naruto.

"Apa Anda sudah puas dengan jawaban Naruto-kun, Fuma-sama?" Iruka menatap Fuma yang tengah berdiri disamping pintu kamar Naruto, menutup mulutnya menahan tangis.

"Ha'i." Jawab Fuma pelan, Dia berlari menuruni tangga, Iruka membuka pintu kamar Naruto kembali, dan membungkuk penuh makna. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau memang tak seharusnya berdekatan dengan seorang kriminal Fuma. Kau bisa hidup normal, sekarang Kau bisa menjalani hidup dengan melupakan cintamu padaku. Bukan Aku tak peka, hanya saja, Kau akan tersakiti jika ada disampingku," bisik Naruto

(flashback on)

Naruto yang masih terguncang atas kematian sang Kakak hanya duduk disudut ruangan kediaman Namkaze, Tak ada yang dapat membujuknya, sekalipun Iruka yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai orangtua keduanya.

"Ini," Naruto menatap gadis kecil yang mengulurkan sebuah permen coklat padanya, senyum polos terukir disana, senyum tanpa dibuat-buat layaknya orang-orang dewasa.

"Pergi," ujar Naruto dingin.

Gadis kecil itu tertawa cekikikan merasa lucu, "Naru-nii seperti Sasuke-nii, Tapi Fuma sekarang tak takut dengan Sasu-nii, kata Ayah Sasuke-nii melakukan itu untuk melindungi diri. Naru-nii juga bukan? Yaa.. meski Fuma tak tahu apa maksud Ayah,"

Deg.

Benarkah Dia melakukan ini untuk melindungi diri. Ya tentu saja, Dia tak ingin orang yang disayanginya tersakiti karenanya seperti mendiang Kakaknya, karena Dia Kakakknya meninggal, daripada melihat orang lain menderita, aka lebih baik dirinya saja yang menderita, kesepian, asal semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Tapi Naru-nii tak cocok dengan sifat seperti Sasu-nii. Naru-nii harus ceria, karena Fuma mau suami yang ceria, biar bisa diajak main, tak seperti Sasu-nii." Ujar Fuma kecil dengan polosnya.

"Ahh.. jika Naru-nii ceria lagi, Fuma akan menikah dengan Nii-san," Fuma berlari, menyimpan coklatnya didekat Naruto yang masih cengo mendengar penuturan adik sahabatnya itu.

(flashback off)

Pagi harinya Naruto memaksakan diri masuk sekolah, meski Iruka sudah mencegahnya namun kekeras kepalaan sang Tuan muda memang tak ada duanya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur terus, waktuku semakin sempit, Aku yakin darahku kini tengah dianalisa, dan kemungkinan besar Paman Shikaku tahu indentitasku, Dia sudah curiga saat dikediaman Ino waktu itu, cepat atau lambat Polisi akan datang kesini. Karenanya sebelum polisi datang menjemput, Aku akan menuntaskan dendamku." Itu yang dikatakan sang Tuan muda sebelum pergi menuju sekolahnya.

"Ohayou Minna..!" teriak Naruto ceria, meski ada sedikit rasa sakit dilukannya saat Dia berteriak, namun Dia harus berprilaku seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou Naruto, hey wajahmu terlihat pucat." Ujar Kiba membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Hmm Aku memang kurang tidur tadi malam, dan badanku pegal-pegal semua." Naruto memijat lehernya, berakting seolah merasa pegal.

"Psstt.. Ino, mungkinkah Dia kelelahan, pasalnya Kita tak memeberi jatah istirahat saat festival kemarin." Bisik Sakura.

"Sepertinya Iya," balas Ino berbisik, memperhatikan Naruto yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik meja seolah tidur namun sebenarnya Naruto tengah menahan sakit, obat penghilang rasa sakitnya tak sepenuhnya menahan rasa sakit.

'Ingat Naruto-kun. Jangan melakukan pergerakan yang membuat luka jahitnya terbuka lagi, bisa-bisa lukamu tak cepat kering,' nasehat Iruka saat Dia akan berangkat sekolah.

(1412)

Istirahat makan siang. Naruto masih menenggelamkan wajahnya, kini bukan menahan rasa sakit, Dia tengah tertidur dan itu asli.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." suara halus Hinata membangunkan Naruto.

"Ya Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat memerah, bento yang dibawa gadis itu dipegang erat.

"A-Aku membuatkan be-bento untukmu, tolong terimalah." Hinata menyodorkan bento yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Waa.. Arigataou," Naruto menerimas penuh antusias.

"Hinata, Ayo makan bersama," ajak Naruto. Bukan tanpa alasan Dia mengajak gadis Hyuuga ini makan bersama. Dia dapat melihat Fuma yang ada dipintu masuk, Dia melihat dari ekor matanya Fuma yang memegang bento dan berlari menjauh, dan sepertinya Dia ... menangis.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"A-ah ya... ayo makan bersama." Ujar Naruto.

Dia memanfaatkan kebaikan Hinata, Dia mempermainkan perasaan dua orang wanita. Ibunya pasti kecewa, tapi, jika Dia tak melakukan itu, Fuma tak akan menjauh, namun sebagai bayarannya Hinata akan tersakiti karena hanya diberi harapan palsu.

Drrt. Drrt.

Naruto membuka handphonenya, melihat siapa yang mengirimi Dia e-mail.

'Naru-kun, tentang orang yang bernama Suigetsu, Dia adalah sepupu dari Zabuza. Tidak seperti Zabuza yang memilih menjadi pemahat es, Suigetsu menjalankan bisnis pembuatan Katana, Dia orang yang cukup misterius, Saya bahkan sulit untuk mencari info lebih dalam darinya.'

Naruto membaca e-mail dari Iruka.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?' tanya Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang tak biasanya tegang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo makan lagi."

(1412)

Shikaku menatap dokumen yang dipegangnya, dokumen hasil tes DNA dan juga dokumen milik Kuro dorobo, juga data-data lengkap dari Naruto.

"Ayah, Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Shikamaru masuk kedalam ruang kerja milik sang Ayah, dengan cepat Shikaku menyembunyikan dokumennya.

"Bisakah Kau mengetuk pintu dulu, Shika?" tegur Shikaku menatap Shikamaru yang sepertinya penasaran dengan apa yang Dia sembunyikan.

"Ha'i. Ayo turun Kita makan malam," ajak Shikamaru.

"Shika, IQ-mu kalau tak salah 180 bukan?" tanya Sang Ayah disela-sela makannya,

"Hah? Ayah kenapa Kau tiba-tiba menanyakan IQ-ku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Dengan IQ seperti itu, jika Kau tak belajar dengan serius, dan hanya membaca buku apa Kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna?" tanya Shikaku.

"Jika Aku berusaha mungkin Iya, namun selama ini Aku tak pernah belajar karenannya Aku selalu diperingkat kedua." Jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah tenang, tak tahu Ibunya sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Sekarang Aku tahu kenapa Kau selalu kalah dari Sasuke-kun, dasar anak nakal, jadi selama ini Kau tak pernah belajar." Yoshino menjewer telinga puteranya.

"Adududu Ibu sakit. Maaf," Shikamaru mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ayah sih. Kenapa pula membahas hal itu," Shikamaru menatap sang Ayah menyalahkannya.

"Hahaha Gomen. Berarti jika ada orang dengan IQ lebih tinggi darimu, tanpa berusaha keraspun Dia bisa memliki nilai yang tinggi, bukan begitu?" tanya Shikaku.

"Mungkin, IQ tak menentukan segalanya, namun jika benar ada, Dia seorang Jenius." Jawab Shikamaru.

Shikaku mengangguk mengerti, melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan penuh keheningan.

"Ah, setelah ini Ayah akan keluar sebentar, ada seseorang yang ingin Ayah temui,"

"Ini sudah malam Ayaah. Kau bisa melakukan lagi besok,"

"Tidak bisa, Ayah harus memastikannya malam ini." Ujar Shikaku.

(1412)

Naruto yang sekarang ini sudah kembali ke apartemen sederhananya kini tengah menatap dokumen yang diambilnya dari kepolisian, menatap layar laptopnya, Naruto terus membaca semua hal tetang Suigetsu, bukan hanya dari kepolisian yang Dia ambil, melainkan dari catatan kependudukan juga Dia ambil, dan benar, catatan milik Suigetsu seolah telah dimanipulasi oleh seorang hacker.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun? Ahh... Namikaze Naruto-kun? Atau kupanggil Kuro dorobo-kun."

Naruto menatap siapa yang bertamu dimalam seperti ini, "Paman Shikaku,"

"Kau sedang sibuk Naruto-kun?" tanya Shikaku melihat laptop Naruto yang tengah menyala.

Naruto keluar apartemennya dan menutup pintunya.

"Ada apa Paman malam-malam seperti ini menemuiku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ramah.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan,"

Keduanya sekarang ini duduk di Cafe dekat apartemen Naruto, Shikaku menatap wajah Naruto serius sedangkan Naruto dengan poker facenya yang terlihat ramah.

"Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah," Shikaku membuka pembicaraan.

"2 tahun ini kepolisian dibuat repot oleh seorang pencuri yang menyebut dirinya Kuro dorobo. Dia tak seperti pencuri lainnya, barang hasil curiannya selalu saja Dia buang, dan Dia hanya mencuri Katana. Namun ada beberapa Katana yang tak dikembalikannya, bahkan Dia juga menjadi tersangka pembunuhan dari seorang pembisnis bernama Hosigaki Kisame. Kepolisian cukup geram dengan ulahnya, dan pada kasus yang melibatkan mantan narapidan Momochi Zabuza, Aku tahu beberapa fakta yang cukup mengejutkan, Kuro dorobo Dia terikat kasus 10 tahun lalu. 10 tahun lalu sebuah kasus yang belum terpecahkan, seorang anak mati terbunuh oleh benda tajam tepat menusuk jantungnya, tak ditemukan senjata pembunuhnya, hanya ada seorang saksi yang Dia bahkan tak bisa bersaksi akibat syok, dan kasus itu ditutup. Hingga puteri dari Momochi Zabuza datang ke kantorku dan menceritakan apa yang Ayahnya ceritakan. Yang ternyata Zabuza adalah pembunuh dari anak 10 tahun lalu, dan Dia menggunakan sebuah katana untuk membunuhnya." Shikaku menyeruput teh yang dihidangkan pelayan, menatap Naruto yang masih memasang poker facenya.

"Dan tubuh Zabuza ditemukan disebuah sungai, Dia mati terbunuh, dan lukanya sama seperti 10 tahun lalu, ditusuk benda tajam tepat di jantung. Kau tahu, sebelum Zabuza meninggal Dia pernah melihat seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan anak yang dibunuhnya 10 tahun yang lalu,. Aku menyelidiki kasus itu ditemukan fakta bahwa anak itu bernama Namikaze Menma, sedangkan saksi mata berinisial N.N, Ya itu Kau Namikaze Naruto,

"Aku memang saksi dari kematian Kakakku, dan siapa tadi Momochi Zabuza adalah pembunuh Kakakku dan ditemukan tewas. Itu yang dinamakan hukum Tuhan," komentar Naruto tenang.

"Ini adalah dokumen hasil tes DNA dari darah Kuro dorobo yang tertinggal dikatana milik Suigetsu-san, di kepolisian hanya Aku yang mengetahui hasil tes ini. Darah ini cocok dengan DNAmu Naruto." Shikaku memperhatikan amplop cokelat yang digenggamnya.

"Hanya DNA Kau ingin menjeratku Paman?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukti yang kupunya bukan itu saja. Bukti yang kupunya dapat menjadikanmu tersangka. Kau pemuda jenius Naruto, Kau memiliki masa depan cerah, dendammu sudah tak berguna, Zabuza yang menjadi targetmu sudah mati.".

"Paman dengar, Aku tak mengerti apa yang paman katakan dari tadi. Aku memang memliki dendam, namun Aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal seperti Kuro dorobo yang penuh akan resiko, Aku hanya ingin menjalankan hidup seperti pemuda normal."

"10 tahun yang lalu, Kau tak bisa bersaksi akibat guncangan mental. Bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika Kau sekarang Kau ingat siapa yang membunuh Kakakmu dan apa senjata yang digunakan si pembunuh. Karenannya Kau terus mencari Katana yang mungkin memiliki ciri khusus. Dan akhirnya Kau menemukan Zabuza, Kau mengancam Zabuza dengan menyandra puterinya, dan saat itu Kau juga terluka karena hal yang tak terduga. Saat turnamen sepak bola tulang keringmu retak, karenanya saat itu Kuro dorobo hanya berlari dijalan yang aman, tanpa memanjat apapun yang mungkin bisa menciderai kakinya."

Naruto mengeratkan tangannya, buku-buku tangannya terlihat memutih, namun wajahnya tetap tak berubah, masih ramah.

"Kuro dorobo adalah pencuri yamg berani. Dengan strateginya yang rumit, Dia bisa melariakan diri dari kepungan polisi, Paman tak bisa membandingkan Aku dengannya. Aku ..."

"Pemenang olimpiade Sains, Pemengang ban hitam karate, mengikuti klub kendo. Dalam sebuah tes diketahui bahwa IQnya mencapai 200. Itu adalah beberapa yang kuketahui dari seorang anak bernama Namikaze Naruto saat SMP, anakku bahkan kalah. Dan anehnya saat memasuki SMA Dia tak mengikuti kegiatan apapun, bahkan prestasinya menurun, hanya menonjol dalam bidang olahraga sepak bola, dan juga mengganti namanya menjadi Uzumaki Naruto," Shikaku membacakan salah satu dokumen yang dipegangnya, dan menatap Naruto setelah selesai membacakan dokumennya.

Naruto memakan cakenya dengan santai,"Memangnya ada masalh jika Aku tak mengikuti kegiatan apapun, IQku 200 , itu hanya sebuah angka, karena jika ingin meraih sesuatu harus menggunakan usaha, Paman terlalu berlebihan menyelidiki sesuatu," komentar Naruto.

"Shikamaru tak berusaha saat belajar, namun Dia mendapatkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan, peringkat dua di sekolah. Harusnya Kau juga bisa seperti Shikamaru, namun Kau seolah sengaja menjawab jawaban yang salah saat ujian,."

"Aku tak akan memaksamu mengakui bahwa Kau adalah Kuro dorobo. Hanya saja, balas dendammu sudah selesai, dan balas dendammu tak akan membuatmu bahagia. Atau tujuanmu sebenarnya bukan balas dendam pada pembunuh Kakakmu, Kau dendam pada dirimu, Kau benci pada dirimu yang tak bisa apa-apa saat Kakakmu terbunuh. Dalam hatimu pasti Kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tak salah Naru, Kau korban, karenanya serahkan dirimu, Aku akan menunggumu dikantorku." Shikaku berdiri, pergi dari cafe.

"Paman tak tahu apa-apa, Paman, Hati-hati," bsisk Naruto menatap Shikaku yang berjalan menjauh,namun Naruto tahu Shikaku mendengar kata-katanya.

(1412)

Shikaku menatap 3 dokumen yang dipegangnya dan menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Dia juga tahu masih banyak misteri tentang Kuro dorobo. Salah satunya jika alasan Naruto adalah balas dendam harusnya Dia berhenti saat tahu Zabuza ditemukan mati terbunuh, dan tadi ada apa dengan ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat kosong itu, mungkinkah Naruto memang punya niat untuk membunuh siapa yang menyebabkan Kakaknya meninggal, jika seperti itu, Naruto harus dihentikan, Dia bisa saja membunuh siapun yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku harus mencari lebih banyak bukti," gumamnya dan memasuki mobil yang terparkir tak jauh disana.

Dan apa maksud Naruto dengan hati-hati?

Lampu merah di perempatan jalan menyala. Shikaku menginjak remmnya.

Deg.

Remnya bloong, "Tetap tenang," bisknya. Jalanan kini sepi, jika Dia menabrakkan mobil pada area yang tak berbahaya kemungkinan Dia selamat besar,

Teeeettt...

Sebuah mobil tronton arah kanan membunyikan klaksonnya keras Shikaku terbelalak, mencoba menghindar namun sia-sia, teronton itu melaju dengan cepat.

Brraakk..

Mobil Shikaku terseret beberapa meter hingga akhirnya berhenti. Si pengemudi teronton turun, membuka pintu mobil yang penyok dengan paksa.

"Kau terlalu banyak tahu detektif, jangan salahkan Aku, salahkan rasa keadilan dan keingintahuanmu itu," ujar Sang pengemudi, mengambil dokumen milik Shikaku dan meninggalkan Shikaku yang tengah berada dalam batas ambang kesadaran.

"Ka-Kau..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kuro dorobō

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6

Rated : T

Pair : NaruXOc

Warning : OOC, abal, Gaje, typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, imajinasi liar Author

Kuro dorobo : Ivera1412

"Ohayou Minna..." Sapa Naruto sambil berteriak dengan cerianya. Meski sebenarnya moodnya hari ini sedang tidak bagus, Naruto menatap satu persatu teman-temannya yang mengguarkan aura kesuraman yang pekat.

"A-ada apa Kiba, kenapa semua orang diam?" tanya Naruto berbisik pada Kiba.

"Kau baru datang jadi Kau tak tahu, tadi Sensei datang dan memberitahu Kami. Semalam Ayah Shikamaru mengalami kecelakaan, dan meninggal ditempat kejadian rumah sakit," jawab Kiba pelan.

"A-apa?" dunia Naruto seakan diguncang dengan gempa hebat, apa katanya? Paman Shikakau meninggal? Dan semalam itu bukankah Dia bertemu dengan Shikaku. Apa kecelakaan terjadi sesaat setelah bertemu dengannya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka. Setelah pelajaran usai Aku dan yang lainnya akan ke rumah Shika. Kau ikutkan Naruto, bagaimanapun Shikamaru adalah sahabatmu."

"Naruto?" Kiba menatap Naruto yang seperti orang linglung.

"Ah tentu Aku ikut." Jawab Naruto.

Fikirannya pecah, tenaganya seakan ditarik paksa keluar, Dia berjalan perlahan menuju bangkunya , otaknya bekerja keras, kemarin adalah hari terakhir pertemuan Mereka. Kebetulankah?

'Bagaimana bisa?' batin Naruto.

(Ivera1412)

Tatapan Naruto jatuh pada Shikamaru yang terdiam didekat peti Ayahnya sambil memeluk Sang Ibu yang terus menangis di dadanya. Namun Naruto tahu Shikamaru memendam kesedihannya, Dia mencoba bersikap dewasa, Dia anak tunggal, sebagai anak Dia harus tegar menerima semua keluh, kesah dan tangis Ibunya.

"Aku dan keluarga Namikaze turut berduka Bibi, Shikamaru. Ayah dan Ibu meminta maaf karena tak bisa datang ke pemakaman Paman Shikaku." Naruto membungkuk hormat setelah selesai menyimpan bunga mawar putih diatas altar.

"Terima kasih Naru-kun," ujar Yoshino disela tangisnya.

Saat Naruto pamit undur diri Dia berpapasan dengan pria berperawakan tinggi besar dan cukup sangar menghampiri Shikamaru dan Yoshino. Dan Naruto tahu siapa Dia, kalau tidak salah Dia adalah Morino Ibiki , polisi yang biasa bertugas mengintrogasi tersangka pelaku kejahatan, rumornya mengatakan tak ada tersangka yang tak mengaku saat Ibiki melakukan introgasi. Ahh Kalian mungkin merasa aneh Naruto tahu wajah-wajah para polisi. Jangan meremehkannya, Dia memang harus menghafal setiap polisi yang biasa tergabung dalam penyelidikan Kuro dorobo tentu saja dengan sifat Mereka juga Dia harus hafal. Jika dikeandaan genting Dia akan menyamar sebagai salah satu dari Mereka, sebagai info saja, didalam kepolisian hanya 3 orang yang Naruto tak mau menyamar menjadi Mereka. Shikaku yang sudah pasti akan sulit, Dia seolah tau pergerakannya,jika Dia bertemu Paman Shikaku saat menyamar menjadi dirinya sudah pasti langsung ditangkap. Ibiki, lihat saja wajah dan perawakannya, Naruto enggan mengubah wajahnya yang tampan seperti Ayah Minato itu menjadi seperti Ibiki, dan tentu saja yang terakhir adalah Paman Fugaku, dapat dibayangkan jika Dia menyamar menjadi Fugaku yang terkenal akan kekakuannya, dan aura intimidasi ala Uchiha, apalagi jika Dia tak sengaja bertemu Fuma, bisa berabe nanti.

Oke itu sudah diluar topik, Kini Kita kembali pada TKP.

"Nyonya Yoshino, Shikamaru-kun lama tak bertemu, masih ingat Saya? Saya Detektif Morino Ibiki dari bagian introgasi, Saya dan bawahan Saya mengucapkan bela sungkawa, saya tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini terjadi pada detektif Shikaku," ujar Ibiki memberi hormat pada Yoshino.

"Ya, Aku masih mengingatmu Ibiki-san. Dan juga terimakasih," ujar Yoshino.

"Begini Nyonya Yoshino, Saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal tentang kecelakaan Shikaku-san, Maaf sebelumnya, Saya datang ditengah duka seperti ini."

Yoshino menatap sang putera, Shikamaru memberi anggukan.

"Silahkan ikut Saya," Shikamaru membawa Ibiki menjauh, dan tentu saja Naruto membuntuti Mereka karena merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Begini, Shikamaru-kun, Ada beberapa hal yang harus Kau ketahui. Dan juga Aku meminta Kau agar menjelaskan perihal keanehan yang dapat Anda lihat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi." Ibiki membuka suara setelah cukup jauh dari tempat duka.

"Bisa dijelaskan detektif?" Shikamaru meminta penjelasaan.

"Yang pertama, Mobil Ayahmu disabotase seseorang. Ada bekas potongan disambungan rem mobilnya. Yang kedua, mobil yang menabrak Ayahmu ditemukan didekat dermaga yang tak jauh dari TKP. Mobil itu mobil curian. Dengan kata lain ini pembunuhan, Ada seseorang yang merencanakan pembunuhan ini." jelas Ibiki.

"Jadi maksud Detektif Ada yang meninginginkan Ayahku mati?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Ya, karenanya Shikamaru-kun apa Kau mengetahui sesuatu, sifat Ayahmu yang tiba-tiba berubah, atau alasan Dia pergi dari rumah malam itu."

Shikamaru yang memang memiliki ingatan yang baik langsung mengingat apa yang Ayahnya lakukan hari itu, "Dari dulu Ayah banyak mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya, bahkan bisa sampai seharian jika Dia memang tengah tidak bertugas. Akhir-akhir ini juga sepertinya Ayah tengah memikirkan sesuatu, dan malam itu saat Aku masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya untuk memberitahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap Ayah terlihat kaget dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Apa Kau tahu apa yang disembunyikan Shikaku-san itu?" tanya Ibiki penasaran.

"Tidak, Namun saat setelah makan malam Ayah pamit menemui seseorang sambil membawa 3 buah amplop coklat."

"Amplop coklat? Shikamaru-kun amplop yang Kau sebutkan itu Kau tak menemukannya dimanapun, kemungkinan amplop itu diberikan pada seseorang atau dicuri."

'Amplop coklat? Amplop yang ditunjukan Paman Shikaku padaku semalam yang berisi dataku dan kuro dorobo, dan uga hasil tes DNA. Tak ditemukan katanya? Apa mungkin dicuri oleh orang yang mencelakai Paman Shikaku? Tapi kenapa? Aku harus mulai menyelidikinya.' Batin Naruto bertekad.

"Pembicaraan ini Kita bisa sambung lagi, aku meminta kerjasamamu Shikamaru-kun. Kami juga meminta izin untukmengecek ruang kerja Shikaku-san di kediamannya."

"Tentu, Aku akan membantu. Anda bisa datang kapanpun kesini,"

Naruto yang tahu pembicaraan sudah usai langsung pergi, merogoh sakunya mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi Iruka. "Moshi-moshi Iruka-san, Ini Aku, bisa tolong Kau cek cctv dekat apartemenku dan cafe tempat pertemuanku dengan Paman Shikaku, dan setelah itu hapus, cari juga rekaman cctv dijalan tempat kecelakaan Paman Shikaku sebelum polisi. Ya Aku mengandalkanmu."

Naruto menutup telponnya, menghela nafas panjang, kini Dia harus menyusup kedalam kepolisian untuk melihat ruang kerja Shikaku dan penyelidikan Ibiki. Dia kini berpacu dengan kecepatan polisi, Dia tak boleh terlambat, jangan sampai polisi mendahuluinya.

"Oii dobe, Kau dicari Kiba, jangan asal menghilang," tegur Sasuke yang tentu saja membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Teme. Kau mau membuatku mati," ujar Naruto kesal.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu mati Aku bersyukur," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan yang membuat Naruto naik pitam.

Bletak.

Ini rumah yang tengah berduka. Kalian pulang saja jika mengganggu," Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan gampangnya.

"Ittai, kenapa hanya Aku yang dipukul kenapa tidak si teme juga?" protes Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun tak berisik sepertimu," jawab sakura dengan menatap Sasuke menggoda.

(1412)

"A-apa? Kau tadi bilang apa Iruka-san?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Kini Dia sudah ada di Apartemennya, dan didepannya ada Iruka yang datang melapor apa yang didapatnya.

"Rekaman cctv pertemuan Anda, dan juga rekaman cctv kecelakaan itu hilang, berkasnya tidak ada, seseorang menghapusnya. Aku sudah mencoba membalikan file yang hilang itu namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada jejak, Maaf.." Iruka kembali menjelaskan sambil menunduk merasa bersalah.

Naruto menatap Iruka yang terlihat benar-benar merasa bersalah, "Maaf Iruka-san, Aku tak bermaksud menyalahkanmu, Biar Aku yang menyelidiki ini sendiri."

"naruto-kun, Anda tak boleh gegabah." Tentang Iruka.

"Aku tak gegabah Iruka-san. Aku tahu apa yang Aku lakukan. Aku sudah tenang, namun semua ini membuatku frustasi. Seseorang mati setelah bertemu denganku, dan itu dibunuh. Lalu rekaman cctv hilang tanpa jejak, menurutmu apa arti semua ini? Penyelidikan ini akan menjadi berbahaya, iruka-san cukup mengawasiku, biar Aku yang tangani ini."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan Terima kasih." Iruka hanya mengangguk tanpa bisa melawan. Jika Naruto sudah membuat keputusan, maka keputusan itu sudah pasti tak bisa digoyahkan..

(1412)

"Anda datang Petugas Morino, Silahkan Masuk." Sambut Yoshino .

"Nyonya Nara, Anda tak perlu repot-repot." Ibiki tersenyum tak enak saat Yoshino menyuguhkan minuman dan juga makanan ringan dimeja ruang tamu.

"Tidak meropatkan sama sekali, Ahh Aku panggilkan puteraku dulu." Yoshino masuk tak lama Shikamaru keluar dengan membawa banyak kertas dengan coretan tak jelas.

"Ibiki-san, Akhirnya Anda datang juga, Aku ingin mendiskusikan banyak hal," ujar Shikamaru.

"Maaf baru sempat sekarang, 3 hari ini kepolisian cukup repot, jadi apa yang ingin Kau sampaikan?" tanya Ibiki.

"Setelah Anda mengecek ruang kerja Ayah, Aku juga mengeceknya kembali, menyusun kertas berisi coretan tak jelas. Awalnya Aku tak mengerti, namun 3 hari ini Aku terus mengeceknya dan tahu, semua kertas ini berhubunga dengan satu kasus." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ibiki penasaran.

"Pencurian yang melibatkan Kuro dorobo. Ayah memang tengah ditugaskan khusus pada kasus ini jadi, Aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa kematian Ayah ada hubunganya dengan kasus yang ditanganinya. Namun ada yang aneh, folder dikomputer Ayah kosong, tak ada folder yang menyimpan data kasus kuro dorobo, hanya kertas coretan ini yang Aku temui dan inipun sudah tak beraturan, Kasus yang dulu ditangani Ayah biasanya disimpan didalam folder komputer, dan sampai sekarang masih ada, namun tidak dengan Kuro dorobo."

"Maksudmu kematian Shikaku-san ada hubungannya dengan pencuri itu?" tanya Ibiki.

"Besar kemungkinan. Dan amplop yang dibawa Ayah itu ada hubungannya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu Apa yang Anda temukan Ibiki-san?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Rekaman cctv ditempat kecelakaan hilang, komputer yang biasa digunakan Shikaku-san dikepolisian semua filenya hilang, Kami sudah mencoba mengembalikannya namun tidak bisa, hasilnya nihil."

'Aku juga bingung dengan penyelidikan ini, bukan hanya Shika dan Ibiki-san saja,' batin Naruto mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan percakapan Mereka dari aerophone. Ahh ngomong-ngomong Dia tengah ada di apartemennya, dan menyadap kediaman Nara.

"Aku menduga akan hal itu, karenanya coretan kertas ini mungkin akan dapat membantu Kita. Aku menemukan beberapa fakta tentang Kuro dorobo, dari coretan tak jelas ini. Pertama, Kuro dorbo seorang pemuda, entah investigasi darimana, yang pasti Ayah menuliskan hal itu. Yang kedua, kuro dorobo berhubungan dengan mantan narapidana Momochi Zabuza yang juga pernah diserang oleh pencuri itu,Yang ketiga saat melakukan aksinya pada Zabuza kaki kuro dorobo tengah terluka entah karena apa, yang keempat, kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi disekolahku. Kuro dorobo tertusuk Katana, dan Ayah sepertinya melaukan tes namun hasil DNA entah kemana, kesimpulanku mengatakan Ayah tahu siapoa Kuro dorobo bahkan kenal, dan mencoba menemuinya membujuknya menyerahkan diri dan mengalami kecelakaan. Bagaimana kesimpulanku?"

Naruto bertepuk tangan di Apartemennya, salut dengan otak Shikamaru yang sudah tak diragukan lagi kejeniusannya. "Bravo, Aku langsung tertangkap olehmu Shika." Ujar Naruto berbicara sendiri.

"Lu-luar biasa. Tak heran Kau sering membantu penyelidikan Ayahmu, hanya dengan coretan tak jelas milik Shikaku-san Kau bisa seperti ini. Namun dalam penyelidikan akan sulit jika hanya mengandalkan coretan seperti itu, harus ada bukti nyata." Komentar Ibiki.

"Aku tahu, karenanya Aku meminta Ibiki-san untuk menyelidiki tim analisis, cari siapa yang Ayah suruh menganalisa DNA yang dibawa Ayah, mungkin kunci kasus ini ada pada DNA. Bisa saja Kuuro dorobo yang membunuh Ayah karena indentitasnya diketahui, banyak kemungkinan."

"Akan kucoba, kebetulan Aku ada teman dibagian sana. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Ibiki.

"Oh ya Shikamaru-kun, Kau bilang Kau meneliti ini dalam 3 hari? Berarti Kau tak sekolah? Apa tak masalah. Akan lebih baik penyelidikan ini Kau lakukan sambil tetap menjalani kewajibanmu sebagai pelajar. Kau juga merupakan salah satu kandidat polisi terbaik masa depan menggantikan Ayahmu." Ujar Ibiki.

"Aku memang punya rencana untuk masuk besok. Ibu sudah mengomel, menyuruhku sekolah agar Ayah tak menangis dialam sana." Ujar Shikamaru dengan nada canda terselip disana.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu Shikamaru-kun, Aku tak bisa lama, masih banyak hal yang perlu diselidiki." Ibiki pamit.

"Ah ya Ibiki-san, jika Aku menemukan hal baru akan Aku hubungi lagi," ujar Shikamaru mengantar kepergian Ibiki sampai depan pintu.

Naruto menyudahi acara menyadapnya, sekarang Dia harus ekstra hati-hati pada Shikamaru yangnaluriahnya melebihi Sang Ayah.

(1412)

Naruto melihat jamnya sudah hampir jam 8 pagi, Dia harus cepat jika tak mau terlambat,

BRUK.

Naruto tersungkur, melihat siapa yang menyenggolnya, "Teme, kurang ajar Kau," teriak Naruto siapa yang menyenggolnya.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan dobe? Mencium jalan? Kau bisa terlambat." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah dipolos-poloskan.

"Ini semua salahmu. Dasar Uchiha kurang kerjaan." Teriak Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berlari menuju gerbang.

Naruto mengejar Sasuke, waktu suah menunjukan bel berbunyi dan Dia hrus bergegas, "Hah.. benar-benar si teme itu meninggalkanku," ujar Naruto menatap loker-loker yang berjajar. Sudah tidak ada siapapun.

"Tentu saja tidak ada siapapun, bel berbunyi 3 menit yang lalu." Gumam Naruto, membuka lokernya mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu dalam ruang. Namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah amplop yang terselip disana, dengan heran Naruto mengambil amplop itu.

'Mungkinkah surat pernyataan cinta? Wow Aku populer juga yaa...' batinnya. Namun ditepis jauh-jauh, dari besar amplopnya Naruto tahu itu bukan amplop biasa terlebih warna amplopnya yang hitam, entah kenapa membaw firasat tak baik.

Naruto membuka amplop itu yang berisi 3 amplop coklat, dan sebuah kertas.

'Kau mungkin sedikit terkejut melihat amplop ini, namun jangan takut, Aku selalu ada dipihakmu, melindungimu dari balik bayang-bayang, Aku sudah membereskan tikus yang mencoba menangkapmu. Dan sebagai hadiah Aku mengirimkan hadiah untukmu.'

Naruto langaung melihat 3 amplop yang ada didalam amplop hitam itu, menatap ketiganya dengan penuh selidik.

Deg.

Badannya seolah kaku, amplop dengan lambang kepolisian Jepang. Dan Naruto sangat ingat Shikaku juga membawa 3 amplop yang sama. Buru-buru Naruto memasukan ampolp itu kembali dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

'Mungkinkah ini... Kuso.. Aku ingin menyelidiki hal ini.' Batin Naruto menggebrak lokernya kasar.

Tanpa tahu bahwa ada yang tengah memperhatikannya Naruto berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya, 'Kenapa dengannya? Wajahnya terlihat frustasi?'

Naruto benar-benar tak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. Fikirannya diisi oleh amplop itu, Dia bahkan tak mengindahkan ocehan Kiba tentang Kuro dorobo yang sekarang tak terlalu eksis. Tentu saja, karena Naruto kini sibuk dengan penyelidikannya tentang kematian Shikaku.

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu menuju apartemennya, terlalu banyak misteri membuatnya tertekan. Ingin rasanya Dia berbagi beban ini, namun jika Dia berbagi dengan Iruka, Dia merasa tak enak, pasalnya Iruka selalu saja membantunya, Dia tak ingin menambah beban Iruka.

Sreett

Naruto hampir saja tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya untuk hari ini. Jika saja orang yang menatiknya tidak mendorongnya ke dinding, perut bekas tusukan terasa kembali, lukanya memang belum sembuh benar.

"Te-teme... Kau mengejutkanku, Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Aku ingin melihat tasmu." Tanpa diduga Sasuke langsung menarik tas Naruto dan mengambil amplop hitam yang ada disana.

"He-hei. Apa yang Kau lakukan..." Naruto mencoba merebutnya, namun tangan Sasuke lebih cepat, Dia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan 3 amplop yang ada didalamnya.

"Katakan Dobe. Kenapa Kau menerima amplop ini. Kau tahu, ini adalah amplop kepolisian." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kembalikan teme. Aku sedang lelah hari ini." Bisik Naruto, Dia memegang perutnya, Dia lupa minum obat penghilang rasa sakit.

Sasuke langsung membuka amplop itu satu persatu, mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen yang ada didalamnya.

"Cukup teme. Jangan membuatku marah, kembalikan." Suara Naruto terdengar rendah.

Sasuke membaca satu persatu kertas yang ada disana, terlihat ekspresinya yang terkejut. Dia menatap Naruto, menatao kembali lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Dobe Kau..."

"Teekejut?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai yang baru pertama kali dilihat Sasuke.

Entah tenaga dariman Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan mengambil kertas yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Inilah Aku, Kau bisa menelpon Ayahmu. Aku akan menunggu polisi datang ke apartemenku." Naruto berjalan sedikit tertatih menahan rasa sakit, diambilnya amplop dan tasnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam terpaku.

-Ivera-

Naruto merebahkan dirinya disofa setelah meminum obat. Memang sekarang ini entah Dia merasakan badannya terasa panas. Ahh demam, mungkin berkat Dia yang terlalu memaksakan diri.

Brak.

Suara pintu ditendang, Naruto tersenyum mungkin ini akhir Kuro dorobo, perlahan kesadarannya hilang. Menatap siluet hitam yang mendekatinya.

TBC.

A/N : Oke akhirnya Saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini setelah Saya repot dikarenakan akun ffn Saya tidak bisa dibuka, hingga akhirnya Saya pindah. Oke disini ada hal yang cukup tak terduga dikarenakan Sasuke yang mengambil paksa amplop Naruto. Nah bagaimana nasib Naruto silahkan tunggu di chapter selanjutnya. ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Itu Kau! (Semmakin rumit)

Kuro dorobō

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7

Rated : T

Pair : NaruXOc

Warning : OOC, abal, Gaje, typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, imajinasi liar Author

Iver 1412

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sakit, menatap kesana kemari, Dia ada dikamarnya. Setahunya Dia tadi tidur disofa, lalu suara pintu yang ditendang dan Siluet hitam.

"Sudah bangun dobe?"

Naruto menatap kesampingnya, dilihat Sasuke dengan pakaian rumahnya yang berwarna hitam,

"Sedang apa Kau disini?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku disuruh Kaa-san mengantar makanan untukmu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku baru tahu orang dobe sepertimu bisa sakit." ujar Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, dan tersenyum kecut, "Harusnya Aku menduga. Dengan prestasimu saat SMP dibanding dengan SMA banyak perbedaan yang mencolok. Bodohnya Aku," Sasuke tertawa akan kebodohannya.

"Jika Kau menunggu polisi. Mereka tak akan datang, sayang sekali." Sasuke berjalan mendekati jendela, menatap jalanan yang terlihat dari apartemen lantai 2 Naruto.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Kau ingin menangkap Kuro dorobo dan membuka kedoknya didepan publik. Sekarang Dia ada didepanmu dan tengah tak berdaya." Naruto mendudukan dirinya.

Bugh.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke mendaratkan bogem pada Naruto.

"Setidaknya jelaskan alasanmu Bodoh." Hilang sudah kesabaran Sang Uchiha. Tak tahukan kesabaran Uchiha itu amat sangat tipis.

Nasib Naruto, sudah pasti tersungkur ditempat tidur, Ahh kepala yang sakit semakin sakit sekarang.

"Kau ingat tragedi 10 tahun lalu. Saat Kakakku terbunuh. Aku sedang mencari dalangnya, karena pembunuhnya ditemukan mati terbunuh. Momochi Zabuza. Harusnya Aku yang mati. Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa miris.

"Dalang maksudmu dobe?"

Naruto perlahan berdiri, berjalan menuju lemari yang cukup besar yang ada disana.

Kreeet.

"Ìni adalah Katana yang berhasil Aku temukan. Saat Zabuza membunuh Kakakku, ada seseorang disana. Dan Aku tengah mencari orang itu, Mereka terorganisasi. Terlihat dari Katana yang Aku kumpulkan, Mereka ada diluar sana. Katana ini memiliki ciri, phoenix dan naga terukir disana." Naruto menarik salah satu Katana yang ada disana.

"Ini Katana milik Zabuza yang digunakan menusuk jantung Menma-nii. Dendam ini tak akan pernah padam sampai Aku mati."

Sasuke memandang sahabatnya menepuk pundak Naruto, "Kau meyembunyikan rasa sakitmu selama ini. Padahal Aku sahabatmu."

"Karena Kau sahabatku Aku tak mau Kau tahu kegelapanku. Aku seorang kriminal,"

"Yang Aku tahu, didepanku hanya seorang Naruto yang setiap Aku jahili selalu menangis, memeluk Kakaknya." Naruto tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan Kau lakukan saat tahu alasanku melakukan hal ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Namun Aku ingin bertanya tentang 3 amplop itu. Kau tahu sesuatu Naruto."

"Malam saat kecelakaan Paman Shikaku. Dia mengunjungi apartemenku, Kami berbincang disebuah Cafe. Paman Shikaku tahu Aku, memintaku berhenti karena Zabuza sudah mati. Dia memperlihatkan amplop itu, hasil tes DNA, dataku dan Kuro dorobo. Tentu saja Aku menolak. Dan akhirnya Paman Shikaku pergi. Namun Aku tak menyangka jika Dia dibunuh. Dan dokumen itu dikirimkan padaku. Orang yang mengirimkannya tahu Aku, kuyakini Dia yang membunuh Paman Shikaku."

"Cctv didaerah Kami bertemu dan saat kecelakaan semua menghilang, Aku sedang menyelidiki kematiannya."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Naruto, "Jadi karena itu Kau menghentikan aksimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Karenaku Paman Shikaku mati."

Naruto menutup pintu lemarinya lagi, "Kau tahu Sasuke..."

Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto, "Aku... pusing..."

Bruk.

Dan Naruto tak sadarkan diri

Shikamaru masih berkutat dengan kertas yang ditinggalkan Ayahnya, Dia sangat bekerja keras, lihat saja kamarnya yang seperti terkena badai. Kertas dimana-mana, Shikamaru berlari pada laptopnya mencari sesuatu.

'Shikamaru berapa IQ-mu?'

Shikamaru terhenti saat tiba-tiba ingat akan hal itu, "Kenapa tiba-tiba Ayah menanyakan IQ-ku?" Gumam Shikamaru.

"Damn... Aku masih tak menemukan benang merahnya." Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

'Tunggu, berhubungan dengan Momochi Zabuza? Aku harus menyelidiki kasus yang melibatkan Momochi Zabuza," ujar Shikamaru langsung mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan ahh deja vu Dia meeakan pernahengalami hal serupa, membuka matanya dan disana ada Sasuke, benar-benar persis, hanya temoat saja yang berbeda disini dindingnya berwarna putih, mungkinkah Dia sudah mati.

"Kau belum mati dobe. Kau pingsan dan Aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau kelelahan, dan kurang nutrisi." Sasuke menutup bukunya yang tadi Dia baca.

"Begitu. Jadi Aku sakit," gumamnya.

"Dan asal Kau tahu, Aku harus berusaha agar Dokter tak membuka bajumu karena bekas luka tusukmu masih ada, Bahkan Suster yang ingin menggantikan pakaianmu kusuruh keluar, Aku yang mengganti bajumu dengan baju rumah sakit. Taukah Kau Apa yang Mereka fikirkan. Mereka menganggapku Gay dari cara tatapan Mereka padaku." Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan bukunya sambil mondar-mandir.

Naruto terkekeh. Ahh Sasuke kehilangan ke-Uchiha-annya, "Ah sebenarnya Sasuke, sebelum Aku pingsan Aku ingin mengatakan kalau. Fuma tahu Aku siapa,"

"Ya Aku tahu, Kau bahkan tak peduli tentang ... Apa? Fuma tahu?!" Naruto mengangguk.

Bolehkah Sasuke melemparkan buku pada Seorang pasien?

"Bagaimana Dia bisa tahu? Dan Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saat Festival sekolah, Dia melihatku saat terluka," jawab Naruto matanya menatap jendela luar.

"Apa yang Dia katakan?" Tanya Sasuke, pantas saja adiknya akhir-akhir ini tak berkicau tentang berbagai hal, dan biasanya si bungsu itu selalu mengacau, bahkan mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

"Aku bahkan sampai sekarang belum berbicara dengannya dari hari itu."

"Kau tidak bodoh. Pasti Kau tahu adikku menyukaimu." Ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih setia dengan oemandangan kuar jendela.

"Aku tahu, Aku menghindarinya, Kau tak mau bukan adikmu berhubungan dengan seorang kriminal?"

"Banyak yang bilang seorang Kakak pasti menginginkan adiknya bahagia, itu memang benar. Namun adakalanya seorang Kakak menginginkan adiknya bersedih, agar mengetahui dunia tak seindah dalam rumah. Dan adikku belajar hal itu. Bukannya Aku tak peduli pada adikku sendiri, namun kelak adikku harus menjalani hidupnya sendiri, Aku yang akan melindunginya dari balik bayang-bayang. Aku tak akan mengomentari sikapmu pada adikku, semua terserah padamu. Masih ada hal yang dinamakan sebab-akibat."

"Kau banyak berbicara hati ini teme. Ahh... Siapa saja yang tahu Aku di masuk rumah sakit?"

"Hanya Aku. Kau pasti tak ingin orangtuamu pulang. Dan jika Aku memberi tahu orang rumah besar kemungkinan Kaa-san akan langsung memberi tahu Bibi Kushina."

"Terima kasih,"

Drrt. Drrt.

"Ya, Kaa-san kenapa?" Sasuke mengangkat panggilan handphonenya.

"Suke dimana Kau nak? Ini sudah malam." Tanya Mikoto dari seberang sana.

"Aku tak akan pulang Kaa-san, Aku akan menginap di rumah Naruto, jadi jangan khawatir." Jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu. Baiklah, Ini sudah malam Kau harus tidur, Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

Naruto bertepuk tangan, kebohongan yang sempurna, "Aku tak tahu Kau berani berbohong pada Ibumu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, Dia berjalan ke arah sofa, merebahkan tubuhnya. Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang tak terduga. Dia butuh istirahat lebih dan sepertinya sahabatnya juga sama.

3 hari Naruto mendekap di rumah sakit yang Naruto anggap sebagai penjara. Makanan yang hambar, minum obat. Ahh Dia tak suka ini, Dia ingin pulang.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang dobe." Sasuke masuk dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ah Tentu Aku pulang. Jika disini Aku bisa sakit jiwa." Erang Naruto.

"Dan Aku pasti menjadi seorang pembunuh. Sepanjang lorong Aku harus mendengarkan bisik-bisik Suster tentang hubungan Kita." Sasuke melemparkan diri keatas sofa.

"Kau tahu berapa kali Aku berbohong untuk 3 hari ini? Pertama, pada Kaa-san, kedua pada Iruka-san, mengatakan jika Kau menginap di rumahku, ketiga pada Fuma saat menanyakan keberadaanmu, keempat pada Guru-guru disekolah, kelima pada teman-teman, keenam Aku berbohong pada Ibumu karena tiba-tiba Dia mengkhawatirkanmu yang anehnya Dia menanyakan kabarmu padaku."

"Hmm insting seorang Ibu memang tak bisa diremehkan." Naruto mengagguk-angguk.

"Berisik. Bangunkan Aku jika Kau sudah siap pulang. Aku menggunakan kartu kreditmu untuk bayar rumah sakit tadi." Sasuke menyamankan posisinya agar lebih nyaman

'Naruto... Semua salahmu...'

Naruto membuka matanya, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Bagai kutukan Naruto setiap malam terbangun karena mimpi itu. Mimpi dimana Kakaknya datang dan menyalahkannya.

"Jam 3. Lebih baik Aku tak tidur," gumam Narito berjalan kearah dapur berniat memasak ramen.

Set. Srak. Jleb.

Naruto melempar pisau dapur saat dirasa ada seseorang selain dirinya di apartemennya, pisau itu menancap dipapan yang dipegang oleh orang yang menyusup kerumahnya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan darimu Kuro," suara seorang pria. Naruto mendecih, Dia tak bisa melihat pria itu, lampu dapurnya dimatikan tadi sebelum Dia tidur.

"Siapa Kau?!" Desis Naruto berbahaya, mengambil pisau dapur yang memang ada beberapa set disana.

"Aku pengantar pesan. Pelangganku mengatakan untuk menemuimu dan mengatakan 'Kau sudah semakin dekat, Jangan menyesal saat tahu kebenarannya. Jika Kau lelah, Aku akan datang padamu. Menjadikan dirimu sebagai bagian dariku.' Begitu katanya," jawab pria itu tanpa rasa takut.

"Siapa pelangganmu itu?" Naruto sudah menyiapkan dua pisau yang siap dilempar.

"Jika Kau mau menjadi pelangganku mungkin Aku akan memberikan petunjuk."

"Tunggu. Cih." Naruto menatap jendela dekat dapur.

Matanya tertuju pada kertas yang segaja ditinggalkan pria itu, meremasnya setelah membaca isinya.

'Saran untukmu. Jangan terpaku pada tujuan naifmu. Dunia luas kawan.'

Begitulah isi surat yang ditinggalkan sang pengantar pesan.

Naruto menguap lebar. Dia masih ngantuk, kurang istirahat, Ahh Dia ingin tidur.

"Ohayou Minna." Sapa Naruto.

"Yo Naruto Ohayou. 3 hari izin Kau semakin ceria saja." Kiba merangkul Naruto.

"Haha.. Tentu saja," Naruto tertawa garing.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun,Kiba-kun" sapa Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata." Jawab keduanya berbarengan dan kemudian tertawa bersama. Kelas menjadi ramai kembali jika ada keduanya.

Namun didalam hati Naruto tengah memikirkan sesuatu, entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal dalam fikirannya.

"Kiba bisa ikut Aku sebentar." Ajak Naruto, menarik Kiba menuju atap.

"Tu-tunggu... Oii jangan terlalu cepat Naruto." Kiba mengikuti langkah Naruto susah payah.

"Haahh..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas.

"Kau ini kenapa sih. Main tarik saja, Kau seperti gadis yang mau mengungkapkan perasaannya saja." Ujar Kiba.

"Kiba, ternyata itu Kau? Aku sedikit terkejut pagi tadi." Gumam Naruto yang masih terdengar oleh Kiba.

"Apa yang Kau bicarakan. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti." Kiba menatap bingung Naruto.

"Dini hari tadi seseorang menyusup ke apartemenku, Dan Dia meninggalkan sebuah kertas. Awalnya kukira hanya halusinasi saja namun saat Kau merangkulku tadi pagi Aku baru menyadari, kertas itu memiliki aroma yang sama denganmu, bau herbal obat-obatan. Bukankah keluargamu adalah keluarga Dokter yang biasa mengginakan obat herbal Kiba, atau harus kupanggil si pengantar pesan." Naruto menatap Kiba datar.

Kiba tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Selamat. Kau menemukanku," ujar Kiba dengan nada kekanakan.

"Jangan main-main denganku Kiba." Desis Naruto tak suka.

"Kau yang jangan main-main pembunuh." Tatapan Kiba penuh kebencian.

"Siapa yang Kau sebut pembunuh?"

"Tentu saja Kau Kuro. Kau membunuh Guruku, Dia adalah orang yang mengajarkanku menjadi seorang pengantar pesan." Kiba menerjang Naruto dan mendaratkan pukulannya pada pipi Naruto hingga ambruk.

"Memangnya siapa Gurumu Hah?!" Teriak Naruto mengusap darahnya dari sudut bibir.

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Kau membunuhnya karena sebuah Katana!" Kiba tak kalah emosi.

"Kisame? Hahaha... Siapa yang mengatakan itu? Kau memberiku surat dengan isi 'Jangan terpaku pada tujuan naifmu' bukankah itu kata-kata lebih pantas untukmu?"

"Jangan tertawa brengsek. Pelanggan yang mengirim pesan padamu yang memberi tahuku. Dia tak mungkin berbohong,"

"Siapa pelangganmu itu?"

Kiba tersenyum meremehkan, "Untuk apa Kau tahu?"

Bugh.

Kini giliran Naruto yang menerjang Kiba, "Dia pasti tahu siapa yang membunuh Kakakku." Teriak Naruto.

Kiba terpaku, mata itu, mata kesedihan. Sama sepertinya.

Kiba mendorong Naruto, "Aku tak tahu, selama ini Dia hanya menghubungiku lewat email." Gumam Kiba

"Jangan bohong Kiba." Teriak Naruto, entah kenapa rasanya Dia putus asa.

"Untuk apa Aku berbohong. Aku juga pernah merasakan rasa kehilangan."

Keduanya terdiam. Mereka tiba-tiba tertawa,

"Kisame-san. Aku tahu dulu Dia seorang kriminal, namun Aku diselamatkan olehnya. Saat Aku masih belum diterima keluarga Inuzuka, Aku anak haram, namun Kisame-san memberiku perlindungan. Aku diajarkan menjadi seorang informan dan pengantar pesan. Hingga keluarga Inuzuka datang, Kami berpisah, Aku senang saat mendengar dirinya sukses. Aku tetap menekuni pekerjaanku sebagai pengatar pesan sekaligus informan karena Hobi. Hingga saat Aku mendengar Kisame-san mati terbunuh saat Kuro dorobo melakukan aksinya." Ujar Kiba Dia duduk menyandar menatap langit cerah diatas sana.

"Saat itu Aku kembali, Kisame sudah tergeletak. Aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang Katana yang Dia punya. Demi Tuhan Aku tak membunuhnya." Naruto berjalan mendekati Kiba, bergabung menatap langit.

"Begitu. Apa mungkin pelangganku menipuku?"

"Kiba. Kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa pelangganmu itu?"

"Tidak. Aku kenal denganya dari Kisame-san."

"Naruto, Maaf. Mungkin Aku terlalu emosi, biasanya Aku berkepala dingin. Informasiku belum luas seperti Kisame-san." Bisik Kiba.

"Hm. Aku juga minta Maaf. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Aku tak bisa fokus, Aku terlalu terburu-buru mencari pembunuh Kakakku. Orangtuaku akan kembali kesini, pergerakanku tak akan bisa seperri dulu." Gumam Naruto.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, tersenyum menampilkan gigi Mereka dan beradu tinju.

"Maafkan Aku sobat."

"Ya. Maafkan Aku juga."

Naruto menatap lebaran informasi yang didapat dari Kiba. Tak ada kemajuan, masih tetap nol besar.

'Ini info tentang pelangganku yang Kau cari. Hanya ini yang kumiliki.'

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas, tak ada petunjuk yang berarti dari informasi yang diberikan Kiba, Dia kemudian mengambil handphonenya, menyimpannya kembali.

'Tok. Tok. Tok.'

Dengan malas Naruto menuju pintu, membukanya dan menatap malas si tamu.

"Oh Kau teme. Masuk," ajak Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke menyimpan bungkusan yang dibawanya. Makan malam untuk si pirang dari sang Ibu.

"Kebetulan Aku lapar." Naruto langsung membuka bungkusan itu, melahap makanan yang ada disana. Sedangkan Sasuke, Dia membaca lembaran kertas yang ada disana.

"Ini yang Kau dapat?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iwya.. Akhu dapfhat..."

"Telan dulu dobe," Sasuke merasa jiji melihat nasi muncrat kemana-mana.

Grek.

"Iya. Aku dapat dari Kiba, siapa yang menyangka Kiba memiliki kerja paruh waktu yang bahaya." Jawab Naruto menunjuk kertas itu dengan sumpitnya.

"Begitu. Aku juga cukup kaget saat Kau menceritakan itu. Dunia penuh dengan kejutan ya,"

"Ah Aku lupa memberi tahumu teme. Besok Aku tak bisa ikut latihan sepak bola, Aku harus menyusup ke kepolisian, ada dokumen yang kuinginkan." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, lagipula tanpa adanya Naruto semua tak masalah, karena Mereka juga sudah kelas 3. Kegiatan Klub bukan kewajiban Mereka lagi.

"Hati-hati saja. Polisi tak bodoh, Mereka sudah mempelajari kebiasaan menyamarmu itu." Nasehat Sasuke.

Besoknya Naruto menyamar menjadi seorang polisi dari bagian arsip. Dia memang waktu itu berhasil menghapus dokumen yang melibatkan Zabuza 10 tahun yang lalu dari data kepolisian, namun dokumen cetakannya belum berhasil Dia musnahkan. Dia harus mengambilnya dan memusnahkannya.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, sepuluh tahun lalu." Naruto mencari dokumen arsip di gudang arsip.

"Ah ini Dia," ujar Naruto senang saat dokumen yang dicarinya,

"Kenapa Kau lakukan ini?" Naruto waspada saat ada seseorang selain dirinya di gudang arsip itu.

"3 hari Aku memeras otakku, mencari hal yang banyak terlewat. Dan hasilnya membuatku terkejut, dan Aku mencoba memprediksimu kapan kiranya Kau datang kesini." Naruto semakin waspada, menatap orang yang masih ada dibalik rak arsip disebrangnya.

"Aku tak memanggil orang lain jangan khawatir. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Apa Kau yang menbunuh Ayahku?!"

"Itu Kau bukan?

Naruto?!"

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata, didepannya kini ada Shikamaru, wajahnya terlihat murka.

"Kau bisa menarik kesimpulanmu sendiri Shika," ujar Naruto dengan nada suara santai, meski Dia masih terkejut harus bertemu Shikamaru di timing yang seperti ini?

Bugh.

Ahh Dia merasa deja vu lagi. Kenapa rasanya Dia aering dipukul akhir-akhir ini,

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu," suara Shikamaru terdengar rendah dan berbahaya.

Tuhkan deja vu lagi.

"Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku nanti malam jika ingin penjelasan lebih rincinya, dan Aku bawa dokumen ini."

Naruto melempar sebuah bola asap dan melarikan diri saat dirasa polisi sudah mendengar kegaduhan didalam gudang arsip.

Shikamaru hanya menatap kepergian Naruto tanpa kata, Dia akan meminta penjelasan nanti malam.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Ibiki yang mendengar keributan di gudang arsip.

"Shikamaru-kun? Kenapa Kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Ibiki.

"Aku sedang mencari Ibiki-san namun tersesat disini." Jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Begitu. Kalau begitu Kita mengobrol diluar saja." Ibiki mengajak Shikamaru keluar dari gudang.

Malam hari di apartemen Naruto yang biasa sepi. Kini kedatangan 3 tamu.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Kalian juga tahu siapa Naruto?!" Tanya Shikamaru teekejut saat mendapati teman-temannya tengah duduk santai di sofa.

"Aku baru-baru ini tau." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Aku sudah lama tau, tapi bungkam." Jawab Kiba yang fokus dengan laptop yang dibawanya.

"Kalian sudah datang semua. Silahkan duduk Shika, Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal." Sambut Naruto

TBC

A/N : Oke... Sekarang makin rumit, Saya bahkan pusing endingnya mau diapain, yang penting selesai ya Minna-san hehe.. Jaa matta ashita


	8. Chapter 8 : Haruskah Aku menyerah?

Kuro dorobō

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 8

Rated : T

Pair : NaruXOc

Warning : OOC, abal, Gaje, typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, imajinasi liar Author

Ivera1412

Shikamaru masih bungkam. Mendengar cerita dari kawannya cukup membuatnya terguncang. Awal mula lahir Kuro dorobo, Sasuke yang kini lebih memihak pada pencuri itu, Kiba yang merupakan seorang informan. Dan yang lebih penting, kematian Ayahnya yang masih misterius.

"Jadi malam itu Ayahku menemuimu?" Tanya Shikamarumemastikan kembali apa yang didengarnya,

"Ya. Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk hati-hati, namun pergerakan yang kusebut 'Mereka' lebih cepat dariku. Jika saja Paman Shikaku tak tergesa-gesa mengungkapkan segalanya."

"Ayahku mati dan Kau menyalahkan tindakan Ayahku," Shikamaru mencengkram leher baju Naruto emosi.

"Maaf." Bisik Naruto.

"Apa Kau yakin Ayahku terbunuh akibat orang yang Kau sebut 'Mereka'. Dari yang kulihat dan kudengar sepertinya orang yang mencelakai Ayahku adalah orang yang mengagumimu. Terbukti dari dikirimnya file Ayahku dan surat padamu," ujar Shikamaru penuh curiga.

"Aku tak tahu sungguh. Mereka yang memiliki Katana itu terbunuh sebelum Aku mengorek informasi. Hanya satu orang yang belum ada kabar kematiannya. Dia bernama Hozuki Suigetsu." Jawab Naruto.

Kiba dan Sasuke hanya duduk menonton Mereka. Akan lebih baik masalah keduanya diselesaikan oleh Mereka tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

"Kau membuatku kehilangan Ayahku, membuat Ibuku menjadi seorang janda. Semua akibat ulahmu, dan Kaubmasih belum memiliki petunjuk yang berarti?! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu, Aku juga pernah merasakan kehilangan orang terkasihku, alasan Aku melakukan semua ini," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Jadi Ayahku bukan dibunuh olehmu. Dan dibunuh orang yang Kau sebut Mereka atau mungkin oranglain? Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya padamu?" Tanya Shikamaru, melepas cengkaramannya.

"Kau, Sasuke, Kiba, Fuma adalah alasan yang bisa membuatmu percaya Aku tak membunuh Paman Shikaku." Jawab Naruto.

"Jika benar Paman dibunuh olehku, Kau, Sasuke, Kiba bahkan Fuma sudah Aku bunuh, orang yang tahu siapa Aku mungkin sudah kubunuh." Naruto melanjutkan.

"Lalu siapa yang harus kusalahkan?!" Raung Shikamaru.

"Aku. Karenaku Sasuke dan keluarga kehilangan waktu Mereka berkumpul dengan Paman Fugaku. Kiba kehilangan Gurunya, dan Kau kehilangan Ayahmu. Ayah dan Ibuku kehilangan Menma-nii yang merupakan anak kebanggaan Mereka, Aku yang perlu Kau salahkan, Aku lelah. Keinginanku yang konyol membuat orang-orang menderita, namun sebelum Aku berhenti Aku ingin mengungkapkan siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini. Dan setelah semuanya selesai Aku akan menyerahkan diri, Kalian tak perlu khawatir."

Hening.

Suasana diruang tamu terasa canggung.

"Aku memang tak tahu penderitaan rasanya kehilangan anggota keluarga untuk selamanya. Namun Aku bisa melihat usaha Kalian mengungkap siapa yang membuat Kalian kehilangannya. Dan dari cerita yanh sudah Aku dengar, yang perlu Kita selidiki ulang adalah masalah Naruto, dan siapa yang disebut 'Mereka' itu." Sasuke yang tidak biasanya memecah kecanggungan akhirnya bersuara.

Kiba melirik Sasuke takjub, seorang Uchiha mencoba mencairkan suasana sedangkan sifat para Uchiha sendiri terkesan dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba polos yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang Kita atau lebih tepatnya Kau Shikamaru, lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menangkap pembunuh Ayahku tentu saja," jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa Kau akan bekerjasama dengan Kami. Karena Aku dan Kiba memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto." Sasuke kembali bertanya, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan bekerjasama dengan Kalian. Namun Aku meminta Naruto untuk menyerahkan diri setelah semua selesai. Dan jangan berani berbohong." Jawab Shikamaru.

Kiba tersenyum menampilkan gigi taringnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis sedangkan Naruto tersenyum sedih, masih belum dimaafkan ternyata dirinya itu.

"Tuan. Sepertinya Naruto akan membuat pergerakan langsung. Kematian Shikaku sepertinya membuatnya memilih langkah cepat."

"Begitu."

"Lalu apa yang harus Kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Tuan?"

"Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan rencanaku. Menghancurkan Mereka adalah keinginan terbesarku."

Sreg.

Bugh.

Kiba tersungkur saat memasuki ruang kelas, Naruto sweatdrop, Sasuke memandang tak peduli, sedangkan Shikamaru menatap bosan. Ahh jangan tanya siswa yang lainnya karena sudah pasti Mereka tertawa.

"Kalian bosan hidup hah?!" Teriak Kiba kesal, wajahnya menahan malu. Semua langsung diam, tak mau berurusan dengan pemuda yang merupakan Ketua klub Teikondo dulu.

"Ahh Naruto, Aku buru-buru karena Kau!" Tunjuk Kiba sedangkan Naruto memalingkan wajah seolah tak melihat Kiba.

"Kau! Durian busuk, Aku memanggilmu brengsek!" Kiba menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh Kau baru tiba Kiba? Ohayou," sapa Naruto pura-pura terkejut.

"Ohayou... Itu bukan yang inginku katakan padamu," raung Kiba membuat penghuni kelas tersenyum karena tanggapan Naruto yang terkesan biasa.

"Baiklah Kita bisa mengobrol nanti saat istirahat." Ujar Naruto menunjuk kearah depan dengan Kepalanya.

"Inuzuka-kun. Bisakah Kau duduk ditempatmu." Anko, Guru maniak dango itu tersenyum ala Shinigami.

"Ha'i."

Sudah lama Fuma ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. Namun Naruto selalu menghindar, jika tak menghindar Naruto selalu berada di dekat Hinata, membuat Fuma tak mungkin mendekat. Namun hari ini Dia akan memaksa sahabat Kakaknya itu, Dia akan memaksa agar Mereka bisa berbincang istirahat nanti.

Dan disinilah Dia, didepan kelas Naruto, "Ano... Apa ada Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Fuma.

"Naruto, Fuma-chan mencarimu," teriak Sakura,

"Oh Fuma-chan ada apa? Maaf tapi Aku harus ke perpustakaan," ujar Naruto berjalan melewatinya.

"Tu-tunggu..." Fuma mencoba menggapai, namun tak ditanggapi oleh Naruto.

"Kubilang tunggu Naru-nii!" jerit Fuma, Dia terlanjur lelah, berkali-kali Naruto menanggapnya seolah tak ada. Meski sifatnya berbeda dari Sang Kakak namun Uchiha tetap Uchiha. Dia memiliki kesabaran yang tipis dan tak suka diabaikan.

Lorong mendadak sepi padahal ini baru bel istirahat, bahkan siswa yang dikelas banyak yang penasaran ada apa sebenarnya dilorong sampai Mereka keluar kelas.

Suara teriakan Fuma membuat Naruto dan ketiga sahabatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar. Kenapa Naru-nii selalu saja menghindariku?! Aku hanya meminta waktumu sebentar," Air mata yang sudah Dia tahan akhirnya meleleh melewati pipi.

Bisik-bisik dilorong terdengar, membuat keempat atau lebih tepatnya Naruto tak nyaman.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku menyusul," ujar Naruto, Dia berjalan mendekati Fuma.

"Baiklah Kita bicara," belum juga Naruto menyentuh Fuma, si bungsu cantik Uchiha itu menepis lengan Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh Aku! Naru-nii selalu saja menganggapku anak kecil. Jangan lupa Aku juga seorang wanita yang memiliki hati! Aku benci Naru-nii." Fuma berlari menjauh, membuat Naruto cengo.

"Baka-Naruto Kau sudah membuat seorang gadis menangis kejar sana," perintah Ino, tangannya siap kapan saja menjitak Naruto.

"Benar itu, Kau membuat gadis cantik menangis,"

"Dasar pria tak berperasaan."

"Sudah untung ada yang mau padamu,"

Naruto sweatdrop, dan berlari mengejar Fuma.

"Tak masalah adikmu membuat keributan Suke?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hn."

Fuma berlari, Ahh Dia bodoh. Kenapa lari, Dia padahal tadi mau berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Fuma-chan tunggu,"

Fuma terus berlari,

Grep.

"Kubilang tunggu!" Naruto mengenggam pergelangan Fuma, membawanya ke belakang sekolah, agar tak menarik perhatian.

"Jangan menangis. Sekarang Aku akan mendengar semua yang ingin Kau katakan," Naruto memberikan sapu tangannya.

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar sampai Fuma mau membuka suara, merasa bersalah juga Dia sekarang ini. Dan melihat Fuma menangis membuat hatinya berdenyut.

"Sebenarnya Aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang kematian Paman Shikaku," ujar Fuma yang sudah tak menangis lagi.

"Apa itu benar? Kau mengetahui apa Fuma-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Malam itu setelah makan malam Aku disuruh Kaa-san mengantarkan makan malam ke Apartemen Naru-nii, harusnya Sasu-nii yang mengantarkan, tapi Sasu-nii sudah tidur. Namun malam itu Naru-nii sepertinya tak ada, jadi kuputuskan pulang. Dan saat itu pula Aku melihat seseorang tengah mengotak-ngatik mobil. Awalnya kukira mobil itu mogok, jadi Aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli," ujar Fuma, Dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Kau baik-baik saja Fuma?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, meski sebenarnya Dia penasaran kelanjutan cerita Fuma.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Fuma.

"Dan pagi harinya Aku baru tahu, mobil itu milik Paman Shikaku. Di TV disebutkan jika Paman Shikaku kecelakaan karena remnya blong," lanjut Fuma.

"Apa Kau melihat siapa orang yang mengotak-ngatik mobil Paman Shikaku?" Tanya Naruto, mengguncang tubuh Fuma.

"Tak terlalu jelas namun...

Are... pandanganku buram..."

"Fuma.. Fuma..." panggil Naruto.

"Na-naru-nii..."

Fuma terjatuh kedalam pelukan Naruto.

"Suhunya tak normal, nafasnya tak teratur." Gumam Naruto, memeriksa keadaan Fuma.

Naruto menggendong Fuma, membawanya ke UKS,

"Namikaze-san. Keadaan Uchiha-san tak baik, Hubungi ambulans cepat," Dokter sekolah itu memerintah Naruto setelah memeriksa keadaan Fuma.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk diruang tunggu. Mereka gelisah, menunggu Dokter yang tengah memeriksanya.

"Sasuke bagaimana keadaan Fuma?" Tanya Fugaku yang datang bersama sang isteri.

"Dokter masih memeriksa," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa disini ada keluarga dari Uchiha Fuma?" Tanya Perawat.

"Kami orangtuanya," jawab Mikoto.

"Silahkan masuk, Dokter ingin berbicara," ujar Perawat itu mempersilahkan masuk.

"Tsunade-sensei. Bagaimana puteriku?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Apa obat yang kuberikan pada Fuma selalu Dia minum?" Tsunade balik bertanya.

"Tentu, Aku bahkan selalu membawa persediaan di tasku," jawab Mikoto mengeluarkan botol obat yang berisi pil.

"Tolong bawa ke lab," perintah Tsunade pada perawat yang ada disana.

"Begini Mikoto-san. Fuma sekarang ini mengalami Semi-koma," jelas Tsunade.

"A-apa? Bu-bukankah terakhir kali Sensei bilang keadaan Fuma semakin baik?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Karena itu Aku menanyakan apa Fuma masih meminum obatnya atau tidak,"

Tsunade menunjukan hasil CT-Scan, dan Lab yang baru diterimanya.

"Hasilnya menunjukan jika darah Fuma mengandung zat beracun. Harusnya dengan obat yang sudah kuberikan keadaan Fuma membaik, bahkan CT-scan menunjukan jika Fuma mengidap Radang selaput otak. Kami sudah memberi penanganan. Namun seperti yang Anda lihat, keadaan Fuma sekarang ini Semi-koma."

Mikoto memeluk Fugaku, menangis. Bagaimana mungkin anaknya mengalami hal ini? Yang Dia tahu puteri bungsunya itu hanya sakit biasa, hanya sering pusing saja.

"Kami akan membuatkan janji dengan Dokter ahli syaraf. Dan juga, Kami akan memonitor perkembangan Fuma, Dia akan Kami masukan ke ruang ICU." Jelas Tsunade.

Di ruang tunggu UGD.

"Kalian tadi pergi kemana dan membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan menceritakan kejadian tadi sampai Fuma pingsan dan dibawa oleh ambulans.

"Dobe. Kau tak memikirkan apa yang sedang kufikirkan bukan?"

"Mungkin Kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama Sasuke, Kuso! Harusnya Aku tak mengabaikan Fuma! Aku bodoh, orang yang tahu identitas asliku Mereka mengalami hal buruk," Naruto membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok.

Sasuke menyeret Naruto menuju tangga darurat, dan memukul pipi Naruto keras.

Bugh.

"Daripada menyalahkan diri sendiri lebih baik Kau cari siapa yang melakukan ini pada adikku!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Aku lelah, Aku pulang duluan," ujar Naruto lirih, berjalan pintu keluar.

"Kau mau melarikan diri dobe?! Setelah apa yang Kau lakukan selama ini?!" Teriakan Sasuke tak ditanggapi oleh Naruto yang terus berjalan.

Kakinya terus melangkah, tak peduli Dia menabrak seseorang. Pikirannya sedang kacau, hingga Dia sampai di peristirahatan terakhir Menma.

"Nii-san, Apa yang kulakuan selama ini salah? Apa Nii-san bangga atau malah kecewa melihatku begini? Nii-san Aku lelah, beban ini semakin berat. Bahkan Fuma bilang Dia membenciku, Nii-san..." Naruto berlutut didepan kuburan Menma, hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur kota Tokyo tak dipedulikannya.

"Naru-nii menyerah?"

Naruto terbangun di Apartemennya. Seingat dirinya Dia tadi dikuburan Menma.

"Kau sudah bangun? Makanlah, Kiba yang membuatkannya untukmu," ujar Shikamaru memberikan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul.

"Aku yang membawamu kesini. Aku tahu Kau bodoh tapi tak kusangka Kau se-dobe itu, diguyur air hujan berjam-jam. Jika Kau ingin mati, selesaikan dulu kekacawan yang Kau buat," Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Naruto, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ini hasil tes lab, CT-scan dan pemeriksaan obat milik Fuma. Hasilnya obat itu positif mengandung zat berbahaya. Sepertinya ada yang menukar obat milik Fuma, Kaa-san baru-baru ini pernah bilang Fuma pernah kehilangan botol-botol obatnya, namun Dia menemukannya didalam tas sekolah." Sasuke memberikan lembaran kertas pada Shikamaru dan Naruto yang tengah menikmati bubur ala Kiba.

"Dan ini hasil penyelidikanku. Aku tadinya mau membicarakan hal ini pas istirahat, Orang yang memintaku mengirimkan pesan padamu waktu itu, Dia Seseorang yang bekerja di bagian medis. Suigetsu sering terlihat memasuki Rumah sakit Konoha baru-baru ini, Aku menyelidiki Suigetsu karena Dia juga memiliki Katana dan masih hidup. Bukankah selama ini para pemilik Katana itu mati terbunuh," Kiba memberikan hasil jepretannya, Suigetsu yang keluar dari Rumah sakit.

"Ini tempat Fuma dirawat sekarang," ujar Sasuke

"Fuma harus dijaga 24 jam Sasuke. Tapi Kita tak mungkin meminta bantuan polisi, Ahh tapi bisa, bilang saja Fuma saksi pembunuhan Ayahku. Fuma memang melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan bukan saat itu?" Tanya Shikamaru, Dia mendengar cerita Sasuke saat Fuma ingin berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Dan jika ditanya kenapa Fuma tak memberi kesaksian bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Fuma takut pembunuh Ayahku mengincarnya, namun saat akan bercerita pada Kakaknya Dia pingsan dan mengakibatkan Semi-koma." Ujar Shikamaru mengarang.

"Shika. Akan lebih baik jika sudah lulus Kau jadi seorang penulis naskah film kriminal," komentar Kiba yang langsung diberi tentangan oleh Shikamaru.

"Oii..." protes Kiba.

"Aku akan menemui Tou-san. Dan Kau dobe, Aku memperingatimu untuk tak berbuat bodoh, Kau bisa berbagi bebanmu." Peringat Sasuke sebelum akhirnya keluar, Dia mau ke rumah sakit menemui Ayahnya.

"Kami juga harus pulang. Ujian Akhir 1 Minggu lagi, bisa bahaya jika Aku tak bisa masuk Universitas sesuai keinginan keluargaku. Ayo Shika, Kau harus membantuku belajar." pamit Kiba, menarik lengan Shikamaru paksa.

Kini Naruto sendirian di Apartemennya, mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja, memencet nomor yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

"Sensei, Apa Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto setelah mendengar seseorang mengakat telponnya.

"Ada apa Naru? Ya Aku baik-baik saja," jawab orang dari sebrang telepon sana.

"Orang-orang yang tahu indentitasku semuanya mengalami hal buruk, bahkan Fuma juga dalam keadaan koma. Apa belakangan ini ada hal yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tak ada yang aneh di sini, Kau tak mungkin menelponku untuk menanyakan itu bukan. Kau bahkan tak menghubungiku selama 1 tahun belakangan ini,"

"Aku ingin meminta nasehat Sensei. Aku merasa apa yang Aku lakukan ini salah. Aku melibatkan orang-orang yang tak bersalah kedalam masalah pribadiku, Aku... Rasanya lelah," ujar Naruto.

Orang yang disebrang sana tak menjawab, "Apa Kau yang memaksa Mereka terlibat? Tidak bukan? Kau tak bersalah, teman-temanmu tak bersalah. Dari awal Merekalah yang bersalah."

"Tapi Sensei..."

"Apa dengan berhentinya dirimu dan menyerahkan diri semua selesai? Berfikir ulang kembali, Seperti bukan Kau saja,"

"Ha'i Sensei, Arigatou. Jaga kesehatanmu,"

Naruto menutup telponnya, dan merebahkan diri di kasur, hingga terlelap.

1 Minggu ini Naruto setiap pulang sekolah selalu menyempatkan mampir ke rumah sakit, hanya untuk melihat Fuma yang kini hidupnya ditopang dengan berbagai alat medis,

"Menurut Dokter. Kondisi Fuma perlahan membaik, Kau tak perlu khawatir Naruto-kun. Fokuslah pada Ujianmu," ujar Mikoto melihat Naruto yang menatap Fuma dari balik ruang ICU.

"Konichiwa Bibi. Bibi juga jangan terlalu lelah, lihat Bibi kurusan sekarang. Fuma tak akan suka," sapa Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun," Mikoto tersenyum tulus.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya, "Maaf Bibi Aku pamit pulang, Permisi," pamit Naruto.

"Hati-hati," ujar Mikoto.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat sepedanya disimpan, sedikit terkejut. Dia mengambil kertas yang terselip di sepedannya.

"Semangat Naruto-kun. Kau semakin dekat dengan Mereka. Aku akan terus ada untukmu. Ah tapi apa Aku harus menyingkirkan orang-orang yang akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara setelah semua ini berakhir? Kita mulai darimana yaaa..."

Naruto meremas kertas itu, emosinya kembali tersulut. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang selalu ikut campur dalam masalahnya? Mungkinkah orang pihak ketiga yang tak diketahuinya? Tapi siapa?

Tunggu. Menyingkirkan,

Naruto mencari nomor kontak yang ada di handphonenya, "Sasuke Kau dimana?" Tanya Naruto saat mendengar suara Sasuke disebrang sana.

"Aku di rumah, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri atau bersama Seseorang?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bersama para pelayan bodoh."

Naruto menghela nafas lega, menutup telponnya, mencari lagi kontak yang ada disana.

"Hallo Kiba, sekarang Kau dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku dirumah Shika sedang belajar, Kenapa? Oii Hallo?!"

Naruto kembali menutup telponnya, jika Kiba dirumah Shikamaru berarti Mereka aman.

"Moshi-moshi. Sensei Kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Naruto menelpon Gurunya.

"Tentu saja Aku ada dirumah. Kenapa? Kau akan mampir?"

"Sendirian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, Aku bersama dengan wakilku."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu Jaa."

Naruto menjambak rambutnya merasa dipermainkan. Lalu siapa yang dijadikan target oleh orang yang seakan menerornya itu.

Drrt. Drrt.

"Ya Iruka-san ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

"I-ini Saya Kotetsu Tuan muda. I-iruka kecelakaan, Sekarang Saya tengah menuju rumah sakit Konoha menggunakan ambulans." Itu suara penjaga rumahnya.

Cih. Dia melupakan Iruka.

"Ya, Aku kebetulan ada didepan rumah sakit, Aku akan menunggu," ujar Naruto, Dia masuk kembali kedalam rumah sakit, menunggu Iruka.

Suara ambulans datang dan langsung membawa blankar yang terbaring Iruka langsung masuk ke UGD.

"Kotetsu," panggil Naruto.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana ini." Ujar Kotetsu panik.

"Tenang dan jelaskan perlahan." Pinta Naruto.

"Saat itu Kami baru pulang dari supermarket, namun saat Aku mencoba memelankan laju kendaraan remnya blong, Aku panik, dan menabrak tiang lampu merah, Aku tak mendapatkan luka fatal, karena bantal udara, sedangkan Iruka. Maaf Tuan muda, Aku lupa mengecek mobil," jelas Kotetsu

"Begitu. Masuklah ke UGD, Kau juga terluka dan perlu diobati," ujar Naruto, terlihat menahan amarah.

"Anda keluarga pasien?" Tanya pera

"Ya, Bagaimana Paman Saya?" Tanya Naruto,

"Dokter akan menjelaskannya, Silahkan ikut Saya,"

"Begini nak. Paman Anda harus segera di operasi, benturan yang diterima di kepalanya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Kami meminta persetujuanmu sebagai keluarga pasien." Ujar Dokter bedah memberi penjelasan.

"Lakukan apapun agar Paman Saya selamat Dokter," pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah, Kau bisa kebagian administarasi untuk mengurusi semua keperluan pasien." Ujar Dokter, Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan keluar UGD.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Satu persatu orang-orang yang berharga baginya diserang oleh seseorang. Sekarang Iruka tengah berjuang dibalik pintu sana, dan Dia tak bisa membantu apapun.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Kiba yang datang bersama Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Naruto menyerahkan kertas yang Dia terima tadi di sepedanya.

"Jadi karena ini Kau menanyakan keadaanku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Dan tadi polisi bilang, mobilnya memang disabotase. Aku tak mengira Iruka-san diincar, Iruka-san sudah lama mengetahui siapa Aku. Kenapa baru sekarang Dia diincar?" Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Kami tak akan mengalami hal seperti Fuma dan Iruka-san. Lanjutkan penyelidikan Naruto. Jangan berfikir untuk menyerah," ujar Shikamaru yang melihat raut keputusasaan disana.

"Dan Aku yakin ada Seseorang yang terobsesi padamu. Dilihat dari kasus-kasus sebelumnya," Sasuke berasumsi.

"Dan Aku yakin orang itu ada disekitarmu," ujar Kiba.

TBC.

A/N : Konichiwa Minna-san. Haaahhhh *menghela nafas* sebenarnya Saya pusing mau melanjutkan fict ini, berasa buntu. Namun berkat usaha keras akhirnya bisa dilanjut *nangis bombay* Disini Saya akan memfokuskan diri pada pembongkaran siapa Mereka. Bisa dibilang, Saya mencoba mempercepat penyelesaian fict ini, untuk membuka fict Saya selanjutnya yang sudah selesai sampai 3 chapter tapi belum mau di publish. Oke segitu aja. Maaf jika mengecewakan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kuro dorobō**

 **Disc © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : NaruXOc**

 **Warning : OOC, abal, Gaje, typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, imajinasi liar Author**

 _"Siapa target selanjutnya Tuan?"_

 _"Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara, dan terakhir Inuzuka Kiba,"_

 _"Anda yakin? Bukankah Kiba adalah informan anda?"_

 _"Dia akan menjadi duri saat tahu siapa yang membunuh Kisame,"_

 _"Baik,"_

 _"Tapi sebelum itu singkirkan Suigetsu, Dia sudah tak berguna lagi."_

Naruto duduk ditepi tebing, terdengar suara ombak menghantam tebing itu, batu karang dibawah sana terlihat menyeramkan, jika ada yang mencoba bunuh diri disana, selamat adalah sebuah keajaiban, namun Naruto disana tidak untuk bunuh diri, dia menyukai tempat ini, Kakaknya sering mengajaknya menatap matahari terbenam disini. Dan sekarang dia tengah menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Ternyata kau disini dobe. Ayo masuk, kita akan mengadakan diskusi dirumahmu," Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dan kau fikir sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat? Tempat yang sering kau kunjungi aku sangat hafal. Jika tidak disini pasti di makam Menma." Jawab Sasuke,

"Begitu, berarti mulai sekarang kau harus menambahkan daftar tempat yang sering kukunjungi, tambahkan rumah sakit Konoha," ujar Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang," Sasuke menarik kerah baju belakang Naruto, membawa si pirang itu kedalam mobilnya, yang sudah menunggu Shikamaru dan Kiba didalamnya.

"Masuklah," Naruto mempersilahkan masuk. Semenjak kecelakaan itu Naruto memang memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Namikaze.

"jika ingin apa-apa bisa ambil di dapur, akan repot jika pelayan keluar-masuk kamarku," ujar Naruto, Dia kemudian duduk dibawah diikuti ketiga temannya.

"Baiklah, diskusi kali ini perihal tentang pihak ketiga yang seolah terobsesi padamu," Kiba mulai membuka percakapan.

"Apa kau memiliki orang yang kau curigai? Atau misalnya kau pernah membuka indentitas selain pada kami dan orang-orang yang sekarang terbaring dirumah sakit?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak. Aku yakin, dan aku punya asumsi bahwa pihak ketiga itu tahu apa yang kucari dan dia terlibat didalamnya. Dia seolah ingin aku menemukan kebenaran," jawab Naruto.

"Aku juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Naruto. Pihak ketiga itu seolah tahu pergerakan Naruto dan sampai mana penyelidikan Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

"Jika aku, Pihak ketigalah yang melakukan serangkaian kejadian ini. Mulai dari Ayahku, sampai Iruka-san. Dia tak ingin ada yang mengganggu Naruto dan membantu Naruto, dia menginginkan Naruto mencari sendiri dengan kekuatannya." Kini Shikamaru yang memberi pendapat.

Mereka berempat terdiam, tenggelam dengan pemikiran Mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto, sebelum kecelakaan apa kau memerintahkan Iruka-san sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya meminta menyelidiki cctv yang ada ditempat kejadian Paman Shikaku terbunuh."

"Tidak ada petunjuk ya," gumam Kiba,

"Satu-satunya saksi adalah Fuma," ujar Sasuke.

"Masih ada satu, Suigetsu. Aku akan mencari info tentangnya," ujar Kiba.

"Lalu apa ada petunjuk tentang kecelakaan Iruka-san?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Sasuke.

"Aku membaca dokumen Ayah, namun tak ada petunjuk."

"Kamera cctv kediamanku juga dirusak," ujar Naruto.

Keempatnya kembali termenung.

"Berarti petunjuknya hanya Suigetsu ya," gumam Kiba.

"Kita fokus dulu pada ujian besok. 1 minggu lagi kita berdiskusi lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Kau benar, bagaimanapun kita pelajar," Shikamaru menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan diskusi ini dengan belajar," usul Kiba, dan disetujui ketiganya.

Hari-hari mereka seminggu ini terbilang normal, setidaknya mereka yang membuatnya terlihat normal, tanpa membahas masalah-masalah yang menyangkut dengan penyelidikan mereka.

"Ya Tuhan akhirnya selesai juga neraka kali ini," Kiba menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Ya, dan Kita bisa melanjutkan penyelidikan. Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kita mulai darimana?"

"Begini saja, kita bagi 2 kelompok. Sasuke dan Naruto akan menelusuri kejadian 2 tahun belakangan yang melibatkan Kuro dorobo, Kiba dan aku menyelidiki Suigetsu, bagaimana?" usul Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Setelah pulang sekolah aku dan Sasuke akan meretas kepolisian," Ujar Naruto menyetujui.

"Oke. Selamat bekerja," Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto untuk pergi melakukan tugas mereka yang tentu saja akan dilakukan dikediaman Namikaze.

"Apa yang sekarang kau sembunyikan dariku Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah sampai di kediaman Namikaze.

"Apa yang kau katakan teme, aku tak menyembunyikan apapun," jawab Naruto.

Sret.

"Aku bukan Sasuke bodoh yang bisa kau tipu lagi. Aku sudah mempelajari banyak ekspresimu, lebih baik jau jujur padaku atau aku akan mengatakan pada Shika kau berbohong," Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Ikut denganku," Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Kamar Iruka-san?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya. Aku juga baru masuk kesini beberapa hari lalu, Iruka-san selalu mengunci kamarnya,"

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Iruka, menampilkan isi kamar, terlihat normal, semuanya rapih.

"Kemarilah Sasuke," ajak Naruto, dia kemudian membuka laci meja yang disana, menampilkan journal hitam milik Iruka.

"Bacalah, lembaran yang sudah Aku tandai,"

' **11 oktober xxxx**

 _Kemarin adalah ulang tahun Naruto-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah, namun malam itu, tragedi terjadi. Tuan muda Menma ditemukan tak bernyawa dengan luka tusukan tepat dijantung, Tuan muda menghilang, polisi langsung mengejar pelaku, mungkinkah Tuan mudaku diculik? Tuhan selamatkan Tuan muda Naruto,'_

' **17 oktober xxxx**

 _Naruto-kun akhirnya ditemukan ditempat dimana Tuan muda Menma terbunuh, sepertinya Naruto-kun kehilangan ingatannya, ingatan terakhirnya adalah saat melihat Tuan muda Menma terbunuh, kami para pelayan diperintahkan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya agar tak membahas penculikan itu. Hingga salah satu dari 'Mereka' datang menawarkan kerjasama, menjadikanku agen karena pengalamanku. Aku membuat keputusan, jika memang ini untuk kebaikan Naruto-kun aku tak akan mengeluh menjalaninya._

' **13 Mei xxxx**

 _Hari ini aku dikejutkan oleh Naruto-kun, jadi selama ini dia adalah Kuro dorobo, aku awalnya tak percaya, tapi aku akan tetap membantu Naruto-kun, anggap saja agen ganda, ahh tidak, aku bekerja untuk tiga orang sekarang. Naruto-kun, Dia dan Mereka.'_

' **26 November xxxx**

 _Sudah dua orang pemegang katana itu tewas, Kisame-san dan Zabuza-san, padahal aku sudah memperingati mereka. Aku yakin itu adalah perbuatan orang itu, tapi untuk apa, dia tak pernah membicarakan hal ini padaku,'_

' **7 Desember xxxx**

 _Aku dibodohi, selama ini dia memanfaatkanku, aku terlalu bodoh, tapi aku akan terus mengikuti permainannya.'_

' **4 Mei xxxx**

 _Naruto-kun memintaku menghapus cctv pertemuannya dengan Shikaku-san, dan juga mengambil cctv tempat terjadinya kecelakaan Shikaku-san. Maaf Naruto-kun, untuk kebaikanmu aku menghapus semua cctvnya, termasuk saat kecelakaan Shikaku-san, agar aku bisa membodohi orang itu,'_

' **20 Mei xxxx**

 _Hukum sebab-akibat memang ada, maaf tak bisa menemanimu lagi Naruto-kun, aku sudah gagal. Dia terlalu berbahaya, tak segan membunuh, aku sudah pasti menjadi target Dia. Entah besok, lusa, atau sekarang. Kalian semua tak akan kumaafkan, Naruto-kun terlalu rapuh untuk tahu kebenaran ini. Kenapa Kalian bisa dengan mudahnya mempermainkan hidup seseorang?'_

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke? Penemuan besar sekaligus teka-teki besar bukan? Aku hampir gila memikirkan ini, aku pernah mengalami penculikan dan aku tak ingat, dilaporan kepolisian aku ditemukan didekat tumpukan kardus dekat tubuh Menma-nii," ujar Naruto, Dia menatap kaearah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong,

"Terlalu Wow sampai aku juga tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Tapi aku menyimpulkan, Iruka bekerja untukmu, pihak ketiga dan juga orang-orang yang memiliki katana." Komentar Sasuke.

"Dan Iruka bungkam selama ini, Entah perasaan apa yang harusnya aku keluarkan. Marah, sedih, kecewa. Bahkan aku tak akan terkejut jika kau juga salah satu dari orang-orang yang aku cari selama ini," ujar Naruto melontarkan lelucon garing.

"Ya. Sebenarnya apa yang kita hadapi ini. Seolah kasus yang besar namun tak muncul ke permukaan, seperti bayangan."

"Aku akan membicarakan hal ini saat kita akan berdiskusi kembali," ujar Naruto.

Kiba dan Shikamaru kini tengah duduk disebuah cafe, tak jauh darisana juga ada Suigetsu yang seperti menunggu seseorang.

Suigetsu mengangkat telpon gengamnya, "Kau dimana?"

"Ehh ditaman? Bukankah Kita janjian disini?"

"Baik aku akan kesana,"

Kiba dan Shikamaru langsung beranjak pergi saat Suigetsu keluar dari cafe, "Kita berpencar, kau ke kiri dan aku ke kanan, karena di daerah sini hanya ada satu taman terdekat," bisik Shikamaru, Kiba mengangguk mengerti.

Kiba sampai ditaman terlebih dahulu dan duduk didekat semak-semaknya, sedangkan Shikamaru duduk diarah sebrangnya.

Terlihat Suigetsu menghampiri seseorang, Shikamaru mendecih saat tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang ditemui Suigetsu karena sebuah pohon.

"Kenapa kau mengganti tempat pertemuannya?" tanya Suigetsu.

Shikamaru terkejut saat Kiba tiba-tiba berlari dan mendorong Suigetsu.

Syuut. Singg

Crass.

Kiba memegang perutnya, sedangkan Suigetsu yang terkejut berlari ketakutan.

"Ka-kau.." Kiba terbelalak

"Kau bodoh Kiba, kenapa kau tak diam saja. Kau berlari kearah Dewa kematian," ujar orang yang tadi ditemui Suigetsu tadi, dan meninggalkan Kiba.

"Kiba!" teriak Shikamaru berlari kearah Kiba.

Shikamaru menatap kesana-kemari, digedung itu seorang snaiper tengah membereskan alat-alatnya.

"Cih Kuso." Shikamaru langsung memanggil ambulans.

"Shi-shika. Ka-katakan pa-pada Na-naruto u-untuk berhenti," bisik Kiba terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit.

"Diam bodoh, jika banyak bicara darahmu semakin keluar," teriak Shikamaru.

"A-aku serius."

"Kiba.. oii.. jangan tertidur, bangun bodoh..." ujar Shikamaru.

"Dobe.."

"Apa teme?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini hanya bisa diam dengan handphone yang masih digengamnya.

"Kiba..."

Shikamaru hanya bisa duduk di ruang tunggu kamar operasi, baju yang terkena darah Kiba tak dia hiraukan, yang ada difikirannya hanyalah Kiba.

"Shika," panggil Naruto berlari diikuti Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku bahkan tak bereaksi apapun, Suigetsu melarikan diri, kini polisi tengah mencarinya untuk dijadikan saksi utama. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang dilihat Kiba, namun sepertinya Kiba mengenalnya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Kiba juga menyuruhmu untuk berhenti, aku tak tahu apa maksudnya." Ujar Shikamaru melanjutkan.

Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa kertas copy-an journal milik Iruka.

"Kiba menyuruh Naruto berhenti mungkin karena yang kita hadapi adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya. Sebagai informan mungkin Kiba tahu orang-orang itu saat melihat orang yang ditemuinya saat kejadian ditaman," Sasuke berpendapat.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita tidak bisa berhenti disini, dengan semua hal ini, kita tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus menerus," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ya, bisa dibilang sudah terlanjur kita terjerumus," Sasuke ikut menyetujui.

"Aku pulang duluan Shika, Sasuke. Aku agak lelah, hubungi aku jika Kiba telah selesai operasi," ujar Naruto beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke, bukankah orang yang menangani kasus keluarga Namikaze dulu adalah Ayahmu? Dilihat dari sejarah Uchiha dan Namikaze, sepertinya Paman Minato meminta Ayahmu memalsukan demi kelangsungan hidup Naruto agar tetap normal," ujar Shikamaru setelah Naruto pergi,

"Ya. Aku juga berpendapat seperti itu. Naruto tak ingat dengan kejadian itu, mungkin ada trauma yang membuatnya tak ingin mengingat hal itu,"

"Dan kata-kata Iruka yang ini," Shikamaru menunjuk salah satu kalimat, _'Hingga salah satu dari 'Mereka' datang menawarkan kerjasama, menjadikanku agen karena pengalamanku.'_

"Iruka-san sepertinya memiliki pengalaman dibidang seperti spy atau lainnya,"

"Ya. Entah si dobe itu sadar atau tidak, aku tak akan heran jika si dobe tak sadar, orang yang dipercayainya berbohong, itu pululan telak," Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyelidiki tentang Iruka-san nanti, setelah Kiba selesai dioperasi,"

"Dan Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu tentang penculikan si dobe. Aku pulang duluan Shika," Sasuke pamit

 _"Maaf Tuan Saya tak berhasil membunuh Suigetsu, Kiba tiba-tiba muncul,"_

 _"Cari lagi Suigetsu dan langsung bunuh. Kiba cepat atau lambat juga aku singkirkan. Kita fokus saja dulu pada Suigetsu, setelah itu giliran si bungsu Uchiha, ahh atau Nara terlebih dahulu? Uchiha akan cukup merepotkan terlebih jika si sulung datang bergabung."_

 _"Ha'i,"_

 _"Lalu Iruka bagaimana Tuan?"_

 _"Iruka ya? Dia mengabdi padaku cukup lama, aku sudah tidak peduli, hidup atau mati dia tak ada gunanya,"_

Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa sekarang ini, lelucon garing Naruto sepertinya menjadi kenyataan. Dirinya kini memegang katana yang selama ini dicari si dobe, dan mirisnya Katana itu ditemukan di bawah ranjang milik Fuma adiknya.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin mencari Diary adiknya, kejadian Iruka yang menulis journal cukup untuk membuatnya melakukan ini. Mengobrak-ambrik kamar adiknya. Dan bukannya Diary yang dia temukan, dia malah menemukan katana ini.

"Bagaimana bisa Fuma memiliki ini?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Dan bagaimana aku menjelaskan perihal ini pada si dobe? Aku bahkan tak tahu asal-usul benda ini."

Sasuke menyimpan Katana di ranjang Fuma, dan kembali mengobrak-abrik kamar adiknya, siapa tahu ada petunjuk.

Srek.

Sasuke mengerenyit, melihat amplop tua yang terjatuh, "Entah harus berkata apa. Senang atau miris. Dobe, kita harus menghentikan semua ini, mungkin apa yang kita sebut 'kebenaran' bukanlah sesuatu yang harus terungkap." Ujar Sasuke melihat sebuah foto dan satu lembar kertas yang cukup tua.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri kini tengah memegang surat kaleng yang dikirim ke kediamannya.

 **'Apa kau benar-benar melupakan masa itu Naru?**

 **Kau yakin tak melewatkan hal itu?**

 **Apa aku perlu bersyukur atau malah sedih?**

 **Sepertinya aku perlu bersyukur.'**

"Memangnya apa yang aku lupakan? Siapa kau?"

Naruto meremas surat itu dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat,

Drrt. Drrt.

"Ya Kaa-san ada apa?" Naruto mengangkat telpon dari Ibunya.

 _"Ya. Iruka-san mengalami kecelakaan,"_

 _"Dia baik-baik saja Kaa-san tak perlu khawatir,"_

 _"Pulang? Tidak usah semua masih terkendali."_

 _"Ne, Kaa-san, maaf jika aku selalu membangkang,"_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku akan menunggu kepulangan kalian,"_

 _"Aku juga sayang kalian,"_

Rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi, dulu kehangatan selalu menyelimuti rumah ini. Dia salah, tak seharusnya dia memendam dendam, dia tahu pasti Kakaknya tak suka, dia tahu namun tetap melakukan.

 _'Kau baik-baik saja?'_

 _'Pa-paman siapa?'_

 _'Kau melupakanku? Kita selalu bersama,'_

 _'Selalu bersama?'_

 _'Ya, mungkin kau lupa, tapi Paman yakin orangtuamu tak akan lupa,'_

 _'Paman kenal orangtuaku?'_

 _'Ya. Tentu saja,'_

 _'Ayo nak Paman antar pulang,'_

 _'Ta-tapi Nii-san bagaimana?'_

 _'Polisi sedang menuju kesini, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Nii-sanmu akan ditangani,'_

 _'Tapi...'_

"Hah... hah... hah... Orang itu, aku mengenalnya, benar saat itu aku dibawa pergi, aku tidak disana saat polisi datang. Orang itu," Naruto membenturkan kepalanya pada meja belajar mencoba mengingat. Dia tadi tertidur saat tengah membaca dokumen-dokumen yang dia kumpulkan dulu, mungkin ada petunjuk,

"Jadi Iruka-san mantan agen Jepang. Kebetulankah, atau memang ini sudah diatur," gumam Shikamaru menatap layar laptop didepannya.

"Bukan kebetulan Shika, semua sudah diatur,"

"A-anda?"

"Jika ingin tahu kebenarannya ikutlah denganku,"

TBC

A/N : Oke minna, semakin membingungkan bukan, rahasia-rahasiaannya udah yaa. Cape bikin cerita kayak gini, nguras otak. Semoga tak kecewa ya dengan cerita yang aku buat. Terima kasih. 😊-


End file.
